Après deux ans
by lulu044
Summary: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle, afin de l'oublier, lui, et toutes ces horreurs. Au bout de deux ans, elle l'a complétement oublié, et revient. Complétement oublié dites vous?...
1. Le retour

Bonjour les gens!

Voici le premier chapitre d'une petite fanfiction !J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. C'est ma première en plus, alors dites moi franchement.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi.

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. AU bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer...

* * *

><p>Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Deux ans, ça faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait revu personne, qu'elle était partie. Et là, elle se trouvait devant une boutique. Non, pas une boutique quelconque. Elle leva la tête, et aperçu le logo formé de deux W emmêlés l'un à l'autre. « Weasley &amp; Weasley, farces pour sorcier facétieux ». C'était la boutique de Fred et George. Elle avait décidé de se rendre ici en premier, étant sûre d'y trouver au moins quelqu'un. Elle inspira un bon coup, attrapa la poignée de la porte, et la poussa.<p>

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle resta bouche-bée. Non d'un scrout à pétard! La boutique c'était vraiment agrandie depuis qu'elle y était venue. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle faisait au moins quatre étages, que disait-elle, elle ne pouvait les compter. Sur tous les murs se trouvaient un nombre incalculable de gadgets en tout genre: filtre d'amour tels qu'elle s'en rappelait du temps de Poudlard, boite à flemme, praline longue langue, Feuxfous Fuseboum...Une voix venant du fond d'un rayon la sorti de sa torpeur.

«- La boutique est fermée.

-Je sais, _répondit elle alors._

-Alors sortez s'il vous plait. _Fit remarquer la voix qui l'avait sortis de ses songes_ »

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année était accroupis, et semblait chercher quelque chose par terre. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir vers lui, il leva la tête.

« -La boutique est fermée mademoiselle...»

Il se leva, et contempla la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

« -Hermione? Hermione Granger! Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu fait là?

- Salut Georges!

- Non, moi c'est Fred.

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile.

- Très bien. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je veux dire ça fait...

- Deux ans que vous ne m'avez pas vu, je sais. _Lui coupa-t-elle la parole_. Et j'en suis désolée. Mais...J'avais simplement envie de voir du monde.

- Attend, deux secondes. Freeeeeeeeeed! _Appela-t-il son jumeau, non sans crier._

- Quoi? _Lui répondit une voix venant de l'arrière boutique._

- Viens voir qui est de retour! »

En disant cette phrase, il fit signe à Hermione de le suivre, et se dirigea jusqu'à la caisse du magasin, derrière laquelle se trouvait le deuxième propriétaire de cette boutique.

« - Regarde! _Fit remarquer George à son jumeau en montrant la jeune fille, se trouvant à ses côtés._

- Quoi, une de tes conquêtes? Tu as dû oublier qu'on va au terrier se soir George. »

Aller, une de plus, se disait Fred. Comment faisait donc son jumeau pour ramener une nouvelle fille presque tous les soirs? Bon, d'accord, n'exagérons rien, au moins 3 fois par semaine. Mais tout de même. En plus, il avait oublié qu'ils devaient se rendre au terrier.

Il jaugea alors la fille du regard. Elle n'était pas très grande, 1 mètre 65, tout au plus. Ses cheveux étaient assez long, bruns, et bouclés. Ils lui descendaient sur les épaules et dans le dos d'une manière magnifique. Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa «description» qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose: la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui était étrangement belle. Étrangement, car il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps.

« - Voyons Fred, tu ne reconnais pas Hermione? _L'interrogea son jumeau._

- Hermione? _Répondit-il surpris_

- Oui, c'est moi._ Ajouta celle-ci avec un sourire._ »

Il est vrai qu'elle avait changé - physiquement parlant - durant ces deux ans. Même si ce n'était pas le but principal, elle en était assez contente. Mais elle ne pensait pas avoir changé au point que ses amis - ou anciens amis, elle ne savait toujours pas quelles allaient être leurs réactions - ne la reconnaissent pas.

«- Je suis si difficile à reconnaître? Et puis...Tu sais très bien que je ne figurerais jamais sur la liste des conquêtes de Georges.

- Non je... Attends. Sur celle de George hein? Parce que sur la mienne, ça ne te dérangerais pas?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Fred. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé à ce que je vois. Toujours à déformer les paroles des autres.

- Non, je suis témoin. _Répondit George_. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais en aucun cas finir sur MA liste. Mais tu n'as pas mentionné la sienne.

- On parlait de la tienne George! _Répondit Hermione, commençant à être un peu agacée par eux._ Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça.

- Tu veux parler de quoi alors?_ L'interrompit Fred._

- Je... »

Elle prit son sac, fouilla dedans avant de trouver enfin deux objets emballés dans un papier cadeau rouge, sur lequel des petites bandes or tournaient afin de former un tourbillon.

«- Joyeux anniversaire les garçons! Je sais que c'était il y a deux jours, mais...

- Ouah! Merci 'Mione! _S'étonna George en se saisissant d'un des deux objets._

- De rien. »

Fred se saisit du deuxième cadeau et l'ouvrit. Un livre. «Les bonnes manières du monde sorcier.»De même pour Georges. Ils se regardèrent tout deux avec un sourire, et prirent leur amie dans leurs bras.

«- Merci beaucoup 'Mione!

- Oh, de rien. Je l'ai vu dans une boutique, et j'ai de suite pensé à vous. Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, mais...

- Merci, ça nous fais plaisir quand même!

- Mais dit moi, _la questionna Fred,_ tu n'es pas revenue que pour nous souhaiter notre anniversaire.

- Non. Je comptais voir les autres aussi.

- Tu ne les as toujours pas vu?

- Non. J'ai décidé de passer ici avant. Au moins, en venant ici, j'étais sûre de tomber sur quelqu'un de connaissance.

- De connaissance? _Reprit Georges._ De connaissance. C'est tout.

- Pour toi, nous ne sommes que des gens de connaissance? _Continua Fred._

- Mais non, vous me comprenais. Vous êtes... Roh, par Merlin, les garçons! _Dit elle, commençant à s'énerver._

- Ok, ok. En tout cas, tu tombes bien. Nous allions fermer la boutique et partir au Terrier.

- On va t'accompagner.

- Tiens, prends un tabouret et assieds toi, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. »

Fred tendit un tabouret à Hermione, et les deux rouquins repartirent à leurs occupations. Ils avaient tout de même un peu changé, se dit Hermione. Ils étaient plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Et plus musclés aussi. Ils avaient l'air un peu plus mature, moins gamins. Au bout de 10 minutes, à peine, Fred saisit le bras d'Hermione, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant le terrier.

* * *

><p>Voilà! La première partie. Il y a sûrement beaucoup de fautes, et j'en suis désolée, je n'ai pas de correctrice.-'<p>

**Review please!**


	2. Retrouvailles

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre!

J'espère que celui-ci aussi sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bien qu'il ne soit pas super. Mais le troisième sera bien mieux!;D

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!).

**RAV:**

AmyWeasley : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire! si je peu remonter le morale des gens, alors là, c'est super!:D J'ai aussi vu le trailer du dernier, et je dois t'avouer que d'après ce que j'ai vu... Je suis un peu déçue. Bref, je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments!

so-apple33 & Clina : Merci pour vos compliments, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

* * *

><p>George frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur... Sur rien, d'après Hermione. Puis, elle baissa la tête et découvrit un petit garçon dont les cheveux ne faisaient que changer de couleurs. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur.<p>

« Bonjour petit. Tu dois être Teddy non?

- Comment tu connais mon nom? _Questionna le petit, surpris. _

- Je te connais. Ainsi que tes oncles et tantes. En particulier... _Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jumeau, et se reprit, elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle les connaissait surtout eux... Ça paraitrait bizarre._ Non, pas de particulier.

- Bah ouais, mais moi z'te connait pas.

- Alors laisse moi me présenter. Hermione Granger. _Elle tendit la main au petit, qui s'en saisit._

- Et pourquoi y'a Tonton Gred et Forge 'vec toi madame?

- Gred et Forge?

- Fred et George. _Lui fit comprendre le premier._

- Ha, d'accord. Je t'ai dit Teddy, je connais tout le monde. _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil._

- Teddy, qui c'est? _Demanda une voix venant de l'intérieur._

- Je sais pas. C'est une madame et elle dit qu'elle me connait et elle dit qu'elle connait tout le monde. Et elle est avec, Gred et Forge la madame. Mais moi ze la connais pas la madame.

-Une madame qui connait tout le monde? _La porte se poussa, et la tête qui apparut ne fût autre que celle du survivant, lui même. _Hermione? _Demanda-t-il, lui aussi, surpris. _Qu'est ce que... »

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de finir sa phrase qu'elle se précipita dans ses bras. Elle se décida enfin à le lâcher, lorsqu'une masse rousse apparu, de dos, transportant quelque chose d'apparemment lourd. La-dite personne ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil au 5 personnes restés au pas de la porte.

« Pardon, vous pouvez vous pousser...Merci. Par Merlin! Fred et George, Maman ne vous avez pas dit de ne pas amener de conquête au terrier? En plus si vous vous la partagez, c'est franchement...Yurk. Donc je serais vous je...»

Elle stoppa net dans son discours en apercevant la-dite conquête. Sur le choc, elle lâcha ce qu'elle portait dans les bras - qui atterris sur le pieds de Fred, qui ne put s'empêcher de crier un 'Bordel de goule en slip de bain!' - et elle se précipita vers Hermione, le doigt pointé vers elle. Elle paraissait encore plus énervée qu'un hippogriffe qu'on aurait insulté.

« Hermione Jane Granger! Comment oses tu! Deux ans! Deux ans que tu es partie! Et en deux ans, seulement deux lettres pour savoir si tu étais vivante ou non! Deux ans! Tu te rends compte du soucis que je, que l'on s'est tous fait pour toi? Non mais ça va pas la tête? Tu n'es qu'un sale gnome de jardin Hermione! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours à l'entrée? Rentres tout de suite dans cette maison! Je ne veux pas te voir y mettre un pied en dehors avant que tu m'aie expliqué! _Elle se calma pendant deux secondes, puis reprit, en se précipitant dans les bras de la brune._ Oh Hermione! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué!»

Elles restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pendant plus de deux minutes. Hermione s'était tout à fait attendue à se genre de réaction de la part de Ginny Weasley. Et son caractère n'avait pas changé d'une plume de phœnix. Elle était tellement contente que ses amis l'accueillent à baguettes abaissées. Il restait maintenant Ron, ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Weasley, et d'autres. Mais ce qui la stressait le plus, c'était la réaction de Ron. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment il allait réagir. Non pas parce qu'elle était parti en laissant derrière elle un petit-copain désespéré. Ils étaient bien sortis ensemble, oui. Mais Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il était intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre, et Hermine, que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'était rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Ils avaient donc rompus amicalement juste avant la "bataille finale", comme beaucoup aimaient à l'appeler. Le fait est qu'elle était partie sans prévenir personne, et que Ron ne l'avait surement pas bien pris.

Tout le monde entra enfin dans la maison, le découvrant , assis à table devant un verre de whisky pure feu. Il paraissait en pleine réflexion, fixant son verre, et personne n'osa le déranger, avant qu'il lève enfin la tête. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, il se déplaça...Au ralenti,en quelque sorte. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la jeune brune, qui n'osait plus bouger, de peur de la réaction de son ex-petit-copain. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle, il s'immobilisa, fixa ses yeux chocolats durant ce qui parût des heures à leur propriétaire, et, surprenant tout le monde, il prit Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Hermione, bien qu'heureuse, commençait à avoir un peu mal.

« Ron, je... Tu me fais mal.

- Oups. Pardon 'Mione. _Dit-il en se détachant d'elle._ Je...Comment vas tu?

- Je vais bien. Merci. Et toi?

- Comme tu peux le voir, ça va plutôt bien. Qu'est-ce que...Enfin, qu'est ce qui t'amène?»

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du reste de la famille Weasley, qui n'en revenait pas du retour de la pièce manquante du trio héroïque. Monsieur Weasley serra Hermione dans ses bras en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Bill lui souhaita la bienvenue en lui demandant comment s'était passé son voyage, Fleur la serra elle aussi dans ses bras et lui souhaita elle aussi la bienvenue, Charlie lui fit un vague signe de la main, la voyant occupée, et madame Weasley ne voulut plus lâcher sa « deuxième fille » de peur qu'elle ne reparte.

Toute la famille était donc là, sauf Percy. Percy faisait partie des victimes de la bataille. Après ça, Molly Weasley avait été dévastée. Mais elle pensait, comme toute sa famille, Percy était mort pour une bonne cause, et que, merci Merlin, il était la seule et unique victime de la famille Weasley. Si seulement ils savaient, pensait Hermione...

Hermione ne pouvait être qu'heureuse en voyant que personne ne lui en voulait pour son départ et son absence. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, personne n'osant trop lui poser de questions sur ces deux dernières années. Hermione fût félicitée pour son retour et elle fût prise dans les bras des Weasley, parents, comme enfants, - enfin, surtout Harry, Ginny, Ron et Madame Weasley - un nombre incalculable de fois. La maîtresse de maison lui proposa de dormir au Terrier autant qu'elle le voulait, et Hermione accepta, précisant qu'elle avait déjà commencé à chercher un appartement. Tout le monde finit par aller se coucher vers 2 heure.

Le lendemain, Hermione fût la première levée. Elle était habituée. Au terrier, quand elle venait y passer ses étés lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, elle passait toujours les premières heures de la journée seule, vagabondant entre la maison, et le jardin. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils, se saisit de la gazette, et alla directement à la page des petites annonces sorcières, cherchant un appartement. Elle réussit à en trouver une parmi les chaudrons à vendre, des balais... Deux personnes cherchaient quelqu'un pour partager leur appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Parfait, pensa-t-elle. Elle prit un parchemin,et écrivit qu'elle était intéressée par l'annonce, et que, s'il fallait, elle pouvait venir rencontrer les personnes le jour même. Elle fût étonnée de recevoir la réponse quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le terrier commençait à se lever. Cette réponse était encore plus étonnante. La personne, un jeune homme, d'après elle, acceptait son « offre » et lui proposait de venir s'installer le soir même, afin qu'ils fassent tous trois plus ample connaissance, et lui demandant si ça ne la gênait pas de ne pas avoir visité l'appartement. Hermione répondit que non, du moment qu'elle avait un endroit où dormir. Et elle accepta la proposition de s'installer le soir. Elle ne supporterais pas de rester ici trop longtemps, et plus vite elle partirait, mieux elle se sentirait. Elle envoya le hibou, et remarqua que tout le monde était debout. Elle monta s'habiller, et tomba sur Ginny. Ouille. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule à seule avec elle. Elle savait que Ginny lui poserait bien trop de question. Elle prétexta qu'elle devait aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour trouver un appartement, et s'y en alla avant même que Ginny n'aie le temps de protester. Elle n'aimait pas faire ça. Mentir, Cacher des choses. Surtout pas à Ginny. Mais si elle lui disait, elle serait obligée de repartir, mais pour ne jamais revenir.

Sur le chemin de traverse, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. C'était dimanche, et les magasins étaient pour la plupart fermés. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la librairie de Fleury And Bott était ouverte, elle décida de s'y rendre. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise d'y trouver un de ses anciens ''camarades'' de Poudlard, Monsieur Blaise Zabini en personne. Il ne dût pas la reconnaître, car il ne lui adressa pas la parole. A moins qu'il ne l'ai fait exprès. Enfin. Quand fût venue l'heure du déjeuner, elle se décida à repartir au Terrier, afin de récupérer ses affaires. Elle déjeuna donc là bas, en compagnie de Ginny qui se trouvait être fiancée à Harry depuis moins de trois semaines, de ce fiancé, du petit Teddy, qu'elle trouvait adorable, et de Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Cette dernière insista pour qu'elle reste loger au terrier, mais Hermione ne pouvait accepter, la famille Weasley avait déjà fait beaucoup pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas abuser, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle partit en précisant à Harry et Ginny qu'elle leur enverrait un hibou pour leur donner des nouvelles, et qu'elle passerait surement le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Voilà, deuxième chapitre posté! Alors?<p>

Le troisième sera là d'ici... Peut-être dès mercredi après midi, qui sait. Mais au plus tard samedi. ;D

Merci!

**Review Please!**


	3. Les nouveaux collocataires

Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, je n'ai pas pû résister à mettre le troisième aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça ne vous embêtes pas. ^^'

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!).

**RAV:**

Clina : Héhé, oui, je suis sadique! Pour le départ, tu verras par toi même si il arrive bientôt ou pas.

CreAamiiiiiXx : Peut-être aura-tu raison! Ou peut-être non!:D

* * *

><p>Elle se dirigea à l'adresse qu'elle avait découpé dans la gazette afin de la garder, et se retrouva devant la boutique devant laquelle elle s'était trouvée la veille. Elle revérifia cette adresse, c'était bien la bonne. Bizarre. Tant pis, elle suivit les instructions que lui avait écrit son colocataire, et se retrouva devant la porte d'un appartement situé au dessus de « Weasley &amp; Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux » Elle frappa à la porte, et ce qu'elle découvrit ne fût que plus surprenant que la personne de la librairie. Quoique, non, ça ne l'était pas. C'était tout à fait logique. Elle aurait dû être plus attentive.<p>

« Hermione? Que nous vaut cette visite?

- Hum... Vous n'attendiez pas quelqu'un pour votre appart'?

- Bah si, comment tu le sais?

- C'est moi. J'ai vu l'annonce dans la gazette et j'y ai répondu sans faire attention à l'adresse. _En disant ça, elle se tapa le front de la paume de sa main._

- Tu n'as toujours pas perdu ta bonne habitude. _Lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire sur les lèvres._

- Je suis désolée, je vous ai fait perdre votre temps pour rien. Je vais y aller.

- Quoi? Bah non. C'est pas parce que c'est toi que tu ne peux pas venir habiter avec nous 'Mione.

- Je...

- On va pas te manger tu sais.

- D'accord. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques instants, choquée par la vision qui s'imposait à elle. Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Au contraire. Elle s'était toujours imaginé l'appartement de Fred et George Weasley mal rangé, la cuisine remplit de vaisselle sale, la salon dans lequel on ne pourrai plus faire un pas devant l'autre, tellement il y aurai de boîtes de pizza sorcières, de dragées surprises de berties crochues, de vêtements sales ou autres. Enfin, elle ne l'imaginait pas tel qu'elle l'avait devant les yeux. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une grande table - enfin, assez pour accueillir une dizaine de personne – entourée de deux bancs et quelques chaises, formant ainsi la salle à manger. A côté, toujours sur le côté gauche, une autre table, mais beaucoup plus petite – quatre personnes cette fois-ci – Sur les murs, quelques meubles accrochés, et d'autres par terre, formant la cuisine. Pour finir par un petit bar. Sur la droite d'Hermione, se trouvait une seconde porte, à côté de laquelle, une bibliothèque d'angle était remplis de livre et d'objets en tout genre. Sur le mur de droite, à côté de la bibliothèque, une petite cheminée, en face de laquelle était posté une petite table, et deux fauteuils. Aussi, un canapé avait était mis de chaque côté de ces fauteuils. Derrière un de ces canapés, collé au mur du fond, un escalier. Et non loin entre l'escalier et la cheminée, sur le mur de droite, un espèce de couloir. George se dirigeas vers celui-ci et elle le suivit. Dans se couloir se trouvaient 5 portes. La première sur leur droite était le bureau des garçons. Hermione était aussi surprise du fait que les jumeaux aient un bureau que du fait que ce bureau soit aussi bien rangé que le reste de l'appartement. En face se trouvait une pièce dont George lui interdit l'entrée. La troisième porte était la chambre de George,en face de laquelle ce trouvait celle de Fred. Et la dernière porte, une chambre, qui jusque là avait été la chambre d'amis, et qui maintenant, devenait la chambre d'Hermione. George lui montra assez vite cette chambre, et lui indiqua que la porte à côté de celle d'entrée était la salle de bain. Il revint dans la cuisine, et Il ouvrit les placards d'un coup de baguette. Puis, il commença à expliquer à Hermione. Au bout de 30 secondes, la visite ''placardesque'' fût finit, et George lui proposa un verre de bièraubeurre, qu'elle accepta. Ils s'assirent donc tous les deux autour de la table de la cuisine, un verre de bièraubeurre devant eux.

« George, tu l'as mis où mon... Hermione?»

Fred venait de sortir de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour de la taille, et d'une autre sur les épaules. Hermione se retourna et le vit. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger... Ouah. Cette journée était remplit de surprise. D'abord Zabini, le mariage de Ginny et Harry -bon d'accord, pas vraiment une surprise, mais quand même!-, l'appartement des inconnus, qui se trouvait être celui des jumeaux, bien rangé, et … Fred. Oh mon dieu. Il était magnifique. Il était magnifiquement bien sculpté. Il était assez musclé, mais pas trop non plus, et il venait surement de sortir de la douche car il était encore mouillé ce qui lui donnait un air... Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Pas Fred, non...ne replonge pas Hermione. Choisit quelqu'un d'autre, ne replonge pas.

« Ha, Fred, je te présente notre nouvelle colocataire!

- Hermione?

- Oui. Her... _Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'interrompit_

- Oui! Je cherchais un appartement, et je suis tombée sur votre annonce dans la gazette du sorcier, mais je n'aie pas fais attention à l'adresse, et je ne savais pas que c'était vous. _Le coupa-t-elle rapidement. _

- Wow. Du calme 'Mione. De toute façon, c'est elle. Donc on fait avec. _Reprit George._

- Vous faites avec? Merci bien George, j'apprécie le compliment.

- C'est pas ça que je voulais dire 'Mione!

- Non, c'est bon j'ai compris.

- C'est qu'elle est susceptible la p'tite. _Rajouta George, faisant grogner la jeune fille._

- Ouais. Bon c'est bien d'avoir une colocataire, mais je vais pas rester ici en serviette pendant deux heures. _L'interrompit Fred_

- Ha oui, désolé. Tu cherchais quoi?

- Mon rasoir. Tu me l'as encore pris George!

- Pardon pardon! _Fit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._ Je vais te le chercher.»

Une fois celui-ci partis, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle était dans l'appartement de Fred et George, qui bientôt, allait être le sien aussi, en compagnie d'un homme plutôt attirant -pour sûr!- presque nu. Elle leva les yeux, et les rabaissa tout de suite en rougissant. Il la regardait.

« Tu sais 'Mione, si tu veux, on peux tout de suite aller dans ma chambre. _Fit remarquer celui-ci, faisant rougir encore plus Hermione._

- Je... Quoi? _Répondit-elle un peu choquée._

- Vu la façon dont tu me regardes, tu en meurs d'envie.

- Je... Non!

- Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça finalement. _Dit-il calmement._

- Comment?

- Tu es toujours aussi... Froide? Je n'arrive pas à trouver le mot.

- Tu veux dire que je suis... Prude? _Demanda-t-elle, hésitante, rougissante, et toujours autant choquée._

- Voilà, c'est ça que je cherchais!

- Et bien, dis moi, mon cher Fred, si j'étais ''prude'', comme tu dis, _lui répondit-elle, insistant les guillemets qu'elle format à l'aide de ses mains, se rapprochant de lui,_ est ce que je ferais ça? »

En posant cette question, elle s'était approché de lui, se retrouvant à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, et avait posé une main sur son torse. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Elle allait commencer à descendre sa main, mais entendit un bruit, se recula, et vit arriver George.

« C'est bon, je l'ai! _Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son frère et Hermione s'était un peu rapproché, __et que celle-ci était toute rouge, il ne pût s'empêcher de faire une remarque._ Bah dit-donc, à cette vitesse, vous feriez mieux d'aller dans une chambre tout de suite.

- C'est ce que je lui ai proposé, mais elle a refusé. _Lui répondit son jumeau, mimant une moue triste sur son visage._

- Je... _Hermione avait relevé la tête, ses yeux prenant la forme de chaudrons neuf._

- Voyons, Fred, il faut la comprendre, qui voudrais de toi? _L'interrompit Georges, en rigolant un peu._

- Si personne ne veut de moi, mon pauvre George, tu es mal parti!

- Je n'y avais pas pensé à ça... Mince, je me suis fait avoir. Ouais. Enfin bref. Tiens, ton rasoir Môsieur. _Il tendit le-dit rasoir à son frère qui le prit et repartit dans la salle de bain, non sans faire un petit clin d'œil à Hermione. _Bon. Je vais faire à manger! Tu m'aides?»

Hermione était un peu choquée par cette scène. Elle n'avait jamais vu Fred ainsi. En serviette, oui, mais aussi si... Hum. Sexy. Par Merlin! Elle devait absolument penser à quelque chose d'autre. Et puis, pourquoi avait elle un si mauvais caractère? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle réagisse ainsi? Maintenant, il allait la prendre pour une trainée! Il fallait qu'elle se le sorte de la tête. Elle se tourna vers George, concentré sur la dose de pâtes à mettre, et se décida à l'aider. Elle sortit sa baguette, et mit de l'eau chaude dans une casserole.

Il était retourné dans la salle de bain, choqué lui même de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait dit à Hermione, Hermione Granger, qu'elle était prude! Non d'un gobelin! Elle allait le prendre pour un sal*p maintenant! Et puis, quel imbécile d'avoir dit ça. ''On peut tout de suite aller dans ma chambre...'' pfff. Mais vraiment. N'importe quoi. Il n'oserait plus jamais sortir de cette salle de bain. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Et elle n'arrangeait rien. La façon dont elle avait répondu à son attaque...Elle avait vraiment changé, et était vraiment très... Attirante. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le salon, lever les yeux vers lui d'une façon si... Miam. Par Merlin. Stop Fred! Il fallait qu'il arrête! Il parlait de Hermione! Il posa finalement le rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre.

Ils mangèrent sur les canapés, les jumeaux parlant de leurs nouvelles inventions. Hermione se sentait un peu à part, sûr, mais elle préférait ça que rester seule avec Fred. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas George l'appeler.

« Hermione? Hermione? Granger, ici Weasley, vous êtes partie faire un tour sur un hippogriffe?

- Hermione! _L'aida Fred._

- Hein? Oui, pardon. J'étais dans mes pensées. _Se réveilla-t-elle._

- Ça, on avait remarqué._ Ajouta Fred._

- Oui. Bon...Je voulais te demander... Pourquoi, enfin, pourquoi tu es partie comme ça, il y a deux ans.

- Je...

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler George.

- Laisse la parler Fred!

- Fred a raison...Je. Je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Oh. _Fit George d'un air déçu._

- Bon, les amis, c'est pas que je m'embête, mais demain, les clients ne vont pas payer s'il n'y a personne à la caisse. _Dit Fred en se levant._

- Tiens! Dis moi 'Mione, tu as un travail? _Se précipita George._

- Hum,non, pourquoi?

- Verity vient de nous lâcher. _Lui apprit Fred_. Elle reprend ses études.

- Et il nous faudrait une assistante. _Ajouta son jumeau._

- Et...?

- Je n'y crois pas. Hermione Granger ne comprends pas ce qu'on veut lui dire! _Se moqua George._

- Et, on cherche une assistante, et si, par un quelconque hasard, tu serais d'accord pour travailler avec nous, ce dont je doute fort...

- Tu pourrais prendre la place de Verity.

- Je...Et bien, J'accepte. Après tout, je n'ai que ça à faire donc...

- Très bien! Donc demain, on ouvre la boutique à 9h!

- Très bien. Alors je vais me coucher. »

Sur ce, la brune se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de George, un autre sur celle de Fred, et... Attendez, elle venait de leur dire bonne nuit à la Française. Mince. Ils allaient être choqués. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers ses colocataires, et remarqua qu'ils ne bougeaient plus. Elle les avaient en effet choqué. Elle allait s'excuser, mais n'en fit rien. Après tout, ça allait surement lui arriver d'autre fois.

Elle venait de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et celle de son frère. Waou! Un peu choqué, il souhaita un vague bonne nuit à son jumeau, et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et s'endormit très rapidement.

* * *

><p>Troisième chapitre. En avance, mais c'est pas grave. Alors?<p>

Pour le quatrième, lui, il n'arrivera vraiment que la semaine prochaine. Parce que, mine de rien, le BAC va bientôt commencer... -'

**Review Please!**


	4. Une petite frayeur

Chapitre quatre, comme promis, se soir!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!).

**Merci pour les Reviews! 3**

* * *

><p>Fred entendit des cris aigus. Il attrapa son oreiller, le posa sur ses oreilles, espérant faire disparaître ce bruit insupportable, mais n'y arrivant pas pour autant. Il se décida à se lever, se dirigea vers la cuisine, et découvrit … Une Hermione, cachée sous la table, se protégeant la tête de ses petits bras, et criant de toutes ses forces. Il courut vers elle, se baissa, et passa à côté d'elle sous la table.<p>

« Hermione? Hermione! Il se passe quoi?

- Un... Un bourdon...Ou un Frelon...Ou un truc, mais sors ça d'ici!

- Qu'est ce que...»

Il se leva et aperçu en effet un bourdon sur la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, voulu attraper sa baguette, mais se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié sur sa table de nuit. Il se saisit alors d'un morceau de tissu qui passait par ici, et fit sortir la bestiole. Une fois fait, il reprit sa place à côté de la brune,et la prit dans ses bras.

«C'est bon, Chut Hermione, c'est finit...»

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se reprit, et tourna la tête vers son sauveur.

« Merci Fred. Je suis... Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'ai réveillé en plus.

- C'est pas grave. Et puis, j'allais pas te laisser comme ça, sous ta table, morte de trouille.

- Hum.. Oui. Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai une peur bleue de ces bestioles.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Hum,hum. Si je vous dérange, 'faut l'dire hein!»

En entendant ça, les deux voulurent se lever, mais ils avaient oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et se cognèrent la tête.

« Aie! _Fit l'une_

- Ouille! _Fit l'autre._ »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. George se trouvant à côté passa sa tête au niveau de la table, et les regarda d'un air surpris. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, mais il était déjà 9 heure moins 5, et il comptait ouvrir la boutique à l'heure.

« Bon, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe sous cette table, mais il va bientôt être l'heure d'ouvrir la boutique vous deux!

- Oui, pardon George. _Lui répondit Hermione, reprenant son sérieux, et sortant de sous la table._ Je suis désolée. J'étais venu pour préparer le petit déjeuné, et il y avait un... Une …

- Un Bourdon. _L'aida Fred._

- Oui, voilà. Et je ne supporte pas ça.

- Et bah comme ça, on sais qu'il faudra faire gaffe avec ça! _Répondit George._ En attendant, je suppose que tu n'as pas déjeuné, et, vu ta tenue Fred, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas près.»

Fred remarqua qu'il était en caleçon, rougit un peu, et courut se changer. Même son propre frère jumeau était capable de le tuer. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre, les nombreux morts, etc... George était vraiment à cheval sur les horaires de la boutique. Et Fred avait sa petite idée du pourquoi. S'ils étaient partis plus tôt, ils auraient pût être présent dès le début de la bataille. Mais ils avaient été en "retard" – si l'on peut dire- et George devait penser que sans ce retard, ils auraient pût sauver des vies. Fed pensait tout autrement.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une fois prêt, il ne découvrit personne dans l'appartement. Hermione et son jumeau devaient déjà être descendu. Il se décida tout de même à prendre un café. Il se saisit de sa baguette, et fit chauffer son café, pendant qu'il se saisissait de la gazette. Il l'ouvrit, mais ne se concentra pas dessus. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la nouvelle arrivante. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était venue les voir en premier. C'est vrai, ils étaient amis, bien sûr, mais Harry, Ron et Ginny devaient compter beaucoup plus pour elle que lui et son jumeau. Et puis, durant leurs années à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas l'air de les apprécier réellement. Elle leur criait toujours après, s'énervant pour un rien. Bien sûr, lui adorait la voir comme ça. À force, c'en était presque de venue un jeu, entre lui et son frère, d'énerver cette petite préfète beaucoup trop sérieuse pour son âge. Même s'ils s'étaient tout les trois un peu rapprochés durant leurs nombreux séjours au QG de l'ordre du Phoenix...

« Fred! Descends! »

Mince, il avait passé trop de temps dans ses pensées. Son jumeau l'appelait. Il descendit donc. En bas, Hermione attendait les instructions de ses nouveaux patrons. La boutique lui paraissait être...Impossible de se retrouver dedans, un grand bazard. Il y avait des trucs qui volaient partout, des machins qui sautaient de sur les murs... Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils pouvaient réussir à s'organiser là-dedans. Elle entendit Fred descendre, et les rejoignit donc devant le contoir.

« Eh bien.. Pour commencer, 'Mione... Tu pourrais...

- S'occuper de la caisse. Elle pourrait s'occuper de la caisse. _Fit remarquer le dernier arrivé._

- D'accord. Alors je m'occupe de la caisse.

- Tu vas voir, c'est pas bien difficile.

- Je m'en doute George.

- Je disais ça pour t'aider. Fait tout de même attention, elle est un peu coléreuse.

- Elle? Qui "Elle"?

Bah la mangeuse de monnaie¹. De qui on pourrez parler d'autre? _Lui fit remarquer Fred._»

Sur ces mots, les jumeaux partirent dans leur boutique, qu'ils connaissaient comme les poches de leurs robes de sorciers, non sans esquisser un petit sourire. Sourire qu'Hermione reconnut comme le sourire qu'ils faisaient avant qu'une blague ne se déclenche. Qu'avaient-ils encore fait? Elle n'avait plus très confiance tout d'un coup. Histoire de se rassurer, elle attrapa sa baguette, et ouvrit la mangeuse de monnaie Cette mangeuse ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à l'engin moldu. Un rouquin passa derrière elle à ce moment, et elle en profita pour lui demander.

« Hé, pourquoi ça ressemble à la machine moldue?

- Ha, ça? Papa en a trouvé une et l'a un peu modifié. _Lui répondit-il._

- Très bien. D'accord, merci Fred.

- George Hermione, George.

- Fred, je sais que c'est toi, alors arrête. _Lui dit elle en se retournant devant sa caisse._

- Tu sais 'Mione, _ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle,_ ma proposition tient toujours.

- Que...Quoi? »

Hermione rougit violemment. Fred était derrière elle, et lui avait chuchoté ça dans l'oreille d'une façon très... Sensuelle. Pensant que si elle ne répondait rien, il allait prendre ça pour un oui, Hermione se retourna. Grosse erreur. Elle se retrouva ainsi collée à lui. Elle inspira profondément, reprenant 'confiance' en elle, et répliqua.

« Dois-je te rappeler, Fred, qu'en ce moment même, nous travaillons.

- Ton patron ne t'en voudras pas tu sais.

- J'ai deux patrons.

- Si l'un est d'accord, l'autre l'est aussi. N'avais tu toujours pas compris que c'est ainsi qu'on arrive à faire chauffer les chaudrons ici?

- Je... Si. Mais si tu veux bien m'excuser, je... Je dois trouver comment marche cette machine.

- Saches, 'Mione, que je ne capitule pas si facilement. »_ Lui apprit Fred._

Par Merlin! Comment faisait elle pour résister? Ils était dans le fond du magasin, collés l'un à l'autre, et Fred lui chuchotait ces choses à l'oreille d'une voix si sexy. Elle avait put sentir son souffle dans son cou. Il ne s'était pas reculé, quand le bruit de la porte du magasin vint les déranger.

« Y'a quelqu'un? Fred, George, vous êtes où? »

Fred regarda une dernière fois Hermione dans les yeux, leva la tête – il faisait plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle – et s'écarta.

« Je suis là!

- Ha, Fred. Comment ça va? _Questionna la personne en arrivant vers le fond de la boutique._

- Bien. Et toi?

- Pareil. Je viens..._ Il aperçut alors Hermione._ Tiens, Verity a bien changé dit-donc!

- Verity est parti, espèce de niffleur mongole._ Répliqua George en donnant une tape derrière la tête du nouvel arrivant, et passant à côté de son jumeau._

- George! Quel accueil tu me fait! Ce n'est pas un accueil qu'on réserve en général à son meilleur ami. »

Hermione, qui se demandait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, qui était ce jeune homme, vit ses yeux s'arrondir.

« Lee? Lee Jordan?

- Hum, oui. Comment tu sais ça? »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le reconnaître en temps normal. Il avait réellement changé. Ses cheveux n'était plus noirs, ils étaient devenus presque aussi clairs que ceux d'Hermione. Sa peau s'était elle aussi éclaircit, restant tout de même plus claire que celle des jumeaux. Il faisait la même taille que Fred et George, alors qu'à Poudlard, il était beaucoup plus petit qu'eux. Et il paraissait beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait était.

« Je... Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger.

- Hermione? Nan, franchement les gars, vous avez rien trouvé de mieux que ça pour m'avoir? _Répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis._

- On te jure Lee! _Se défendit George._

- C'est Hermione! _Finit son jumeau._

- La p'tite Granger est partie il y a deux ans de ça les gars. Et ça m'étonnerais qu'elle revienne comme ça, d'un coup.

- Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas revenir?

- Franchement, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir ses 'amis'.

- Ah vraiment? Est qu'est ce que tu sais au juste de cette histoire mon chère Lee?

- Je... _Il fut coupé par une seconde personne qui arrivait derrière lui._

- Hé! Salut Fred, George et … Verity? Non... _Elle observa Hermione de plus près, et fit un grand sourire_. Dites-donc les Weasley, vous l'avez bien vite remplacé votre Verity! Et pas par n'importe qui en plus!

- Dit moi qui c'est si t'es si forte Angelina! _Reprit Lee, apparement vexé._

- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu? Pff'. Tu vois Hermione, j'me suis entichée d'un veracrasse... »

En entendant son nom dans la bouche de l'ancienne poursuiveuse, Hermione ne put que sourire: au moins une qui avait su la reconnaître, même si elles n'avaient jamais été réellement proches. Elle dirigea son regard vers Lee, qui paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et lui tira la langue. Fred et George se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire face à la situation qui venait d'avoir lieu sous leurs yeux, entrainant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes. Lee, quant à lui, ne souriait pas d'un poil. Ces quatre veracrasses osaient se moquer de lui.

« Franchement, vous auriez pu me prévenir. _Dit il aux Weasley._

- On te l'a dit Lee. _Répondit George._

- Mais tu ne nous a pas cru. _Finit Fred._

- C'est pas grave Lee. _Lui apprit Hermione_. De toute façon, tu ne leur aurais pas dit que tu étais leur meilleur ami, je n'aurai pas su deviner qui se trouvait en face de moi!

- Il a changé mon p'tit Lee hein? _Dit alors Angelina._

- Je dois dire que oui. Tu étais un peu plus... Enfin, un peu moins...

- C'est à cause de la guerre. _Lui chuchota Fred._ Il a reçu quelques sorts dont on n'arrive pas à le débarrasser des effets. Mais il n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de ça.

- Oh. D'accord.

- Bon, sinon, vous faites quoi ici les "amoureux"?

George, tu semble oublier que nous ne sommes plus avant Poudlard, alors arrêtes ce surnom débile!_ L'incendia Angelina._

Vous sortez ensemble? _Demanda Hermione? »_

Suite à cette question, Angelina lui répondit que, oui, ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an maintenant. Ils faisaient tous les deux des petits travaux pour le ministère, et étaient venu chercher des chapeaux boucliers pour ce même ministère. Ils restèrent ainsi à parler, tous les cinq, durant une bonne heure, autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Quand Angelina et Lee durent partir, il était alors environ 12h. « L'heure du déjeuner _» _avait répliqué George en entendant la réponse de la brune. Ils voulurent inviter Hermione à manger avec eux, mais celle-ci refusa, préférant rester un peu seule. Elle mangea donc seule au chaudron baveur, croisant Hannah Habbot, la nouvelle gérante de ce "pub". Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lee, Angelina, ainsi que Fred et George. Lee, le pauvre, avait dû recevoir un sort très expérimenté pour changer ainsi. Angelina n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Mais ils étaient tous les quatre restés amis. Et Angelina et Lee sortaient ensemble. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. Elle aurait pu imaginer George avec Angelina. Mais pas Lee. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'à l'époque, du moins, tel qu'elle s'en souvenait, Lee était plus discret que le duo infernale, autant pour les farces que pour ses relations avec la gentes féminine. Elle finit de manger, et se dirigea vers son nouveau travail.

Finalement, ça ne se passait pas si mal que ça. Elle avait pensé que les jumeaux allaient avoir une réaction bizarre. Elle n'avait, en tout cas, pas imaginé qu'ils seraient si gentils. Et elle était un peu surprise...

* * *

><p>Alors, alors, alors? ^^<p>

Bon. Je préviens tout de suite. Un nouveau chapitre sera peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, publié ce week-end. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps durant la semaine prochaine, étant donné que je ne rentre pas chez moi, et avec les révisions du BAC et tout... 'Fin bref, c'est du racontage de vie. Tout ça pour dire que peut-être un chapitre sera posté ce week-end, mais peut-être pas le week-end prochain.

Sur ce, MERCI.

**REVIEWS PLEASE.** _Please_, please.


	5. Confrontations

Le chapitre cinq arrive! Au programme: Fred fait des siennes, Hermione de sait pas comment réagir, une conversation sérieuse entre les jumeaux (si, si, possible!) et Ginny devient une "fou-la-merde". xD

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!).

**Merci pour les Reviews! 3**

* * *

><p>Le soir, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, les jumeaux l'attendait pour manger, installés de la même façon que la veille. Ils parlèrent tout en mangeant, de Lee et Angelina, et de quelques autres personnes qu'ils avaient, ou non revus. Et ils arrivèrent sur le sujet Malefoy. Un sujet que Hermione ne voulait pas aborder.<p>

« En parlant de Parkinson, elle devenue quoi la fouine? _Demanda Fred._

- J'en ai aucune idée. On ne l'a pas revu. Et toi 'Mione?

- Je... _Elle rougit_. Non, je ne l'ai pas revu.

- 'Mione...

- Tu rougis. _Lui firent remarquer les deux rouquins._

- Je... préfère ne pas en parler.

- Est ce qu'il a un quelconque rapport avec ton voyage?

- Parce que tu peux nous le dire, on ne va pas te manger.

- En quelques sortes. Mais vous voulez bien parler d'autres choses?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de ton voyage? _Demanda subitement George._

- George! Tu n'as pas compris que c'est un sujet interdit! _Le sermonna son frère. _»

Hermione n'en croyais pas ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Fred parler ainsi à son frère. Même George n'avait jamais parlé comme ça à son jumeau. George s'excusa, et, vexé, il donna une petite tape amicale derrière la tête de son frère, fit un signe de la main à Hermione, et partit se coucher. Fred, en un coup de baguette, desservit la table, et mit les couverts à laver. Hermione, qui ne lui avait pas prêté attention, était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'en voulait d'être le pourquoi de la réaction de Fred. Et elle repensait à son voyage, à Malefoy, pourquoi elle était partie, ses parents... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« 'Mione? Tu vas bien? »

Il avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle, il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour l'attrister. Hermione leva la tête, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Fred, et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il ne savait que faire. Il décida de simplement ne pas bouger, la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter était, d'après lui, la meilleure solution. Après ce qu'il ne lui parut que quelques secondes, elle se détacha, le regarda, s'excusa et parti se coucher. Non d'un basilique asthmatique! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, à Hermione, mais il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il partit lui aussi se coucher.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, personne n'était levé. Elle partit se préparer, puis rejoint la cuisine. Apercevant la gazette du sorcier sur le plan de travail, elle se dirigea là-bas, saisit le journal, et, en un coup de baguette se prépara un jus de citrouille. Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un article sur les professeurs de Poudlard arrivés en Septembre. Elle en était arrivée au passage sur Neville, devenu le professeur de Botanique, quand elle vit deux mains se poser sur le bord du plan de travail, et qu'elle sentit un corps se coller à son dos, l'emprisonnant ainsi entre ce corps et le plan de travail. Elle était 'enfermée' par Fred. Oui, car ça ne pouvait être que Fred.

« Bonjour Hermynione_. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, provocant des frissons chez la jeune femme._ As tu bien dormis?

- Fred... Bonjour je... Oui, et toi? _Répondit-elle, non sans bafouiller._

- Plus que bien. Tu ne veux toujours pas accepter ma proposition? »

Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps. Elle se retourna et... Se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Elle avait maintenant sa poitrine collée au torse de Fred, coincé entre ce magnifique corps, et le plan de travail. Elle leva la tête, et s'aperçut que les yeux du roux cherchaient les siens. Elle les y plongea. Nouvelle erreur. Elle réussit à se défaire de ces yeux d'un vert profond, ainsi qu'à répondre.

« Fred, pourquoi n'arrête-tu pas ce... »

Encore une fois, ils furent 'dérangés' par le jumeau de Fred, qui arrivait, espérant pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'il vit son frère ainsi que la brune dans cette position, il leur fit par de sa présence.

« Dès le matin? Dites, vous auriez pu me prévenir pour vous deux. _Dit-il en s'asseyant._

- Nous deux? Nous deux rien Geroge! _Répliqua Hermione, poussant Fred de toutes ses forces. _J'allais simplement dans ma chambre.

- Si vous faites ce genre de petite scène chaque fois que tu vas dans ta chambre, prévenez moi, je ne sortirais pas de la mienne! _Fit-il remarquer en rigolant._

- Crois moi, ça ne se reproduira plus. _Dit Hermione en regardant Fred d'un air sérieux._

- Si tu le dis. _Acquiesça George, amenant son déjeuné magiquement. »_

Hermione repartit dans sa chambre, s'enfermant à double tour. Nan mais, il lui prenait quoi à Fred? Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sentir son corps musclé près du sien, son souffle parfumé sur son front... Stop! Elle replongeait encore une fois. Elle prit un des livres qu'elle avait mis sur son bureau et se mit à lire, pour se changer les idées. Elle n'entendit donc pas les deux frères, parler entre eux...

« Il se passe quoi entre Hermione et toi? _Demanda George._

- Rien. _Marmonna Fred._

- Je suis pas un imbécile de gnome Fred. Tu peux me le dire.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe! _S'énerva Fred._ Je sais pas! Je me suis simplement levé, et quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle... _Dit il, s'asseyant sur une chaise._ Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, ce qu'elle me fait.. Je la trouve... Je sais pas!

- C'est peut-être juste passager. C'est vrai, elle vient tout juste de revenir alors...

- Dès que je l'approche j'ai la chaire de chouette George! La chaire de Chouette par Merlin!_ Lui fit-il remarquer, en lui coupant la parole._

- Et elle, elle réagit comment? _Questionna George._

- Elle réagit pas vraiment, c'est ça le pire. À chaque fois, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, et elle trouve le moyen de fuir à la poufsouffle.

- En même temps, t'es pas très... Délicat on va dire.

- Je sais! Mais je sais, enfin, je pense, que si je vais la voir et que je commence à lui parler sérieusement, elle va avoir encore plus peur!

- Tu veux un conseil?

- Non. _Répondit catégoriquement Fred._

- Ok. Tant pis pour toi. Juste, aujourd'hui, t'as du te lever du mauvais pieds, parce que, bordel de goule en slip de bain, tu t'comportes comme un -hippogriffe mal léché! _Dit George. Il se leva, et descendit. _»

Par la chatte de Rusard! C'était bien la première fois que son jumeau lui parlait ainsi. Il n'avait pourtant pas était si désagréable que ça avec ces derniers temps si? Si? Il ne s'en était pas vraiment aperçut en tout cas. Il descendit, et s'excusa de son comportement auprès de son frère.

Pour Hermione, la journée se déroula plutôt bien. La même chose que la veille. De même pour la soirée. Sans l'incident Malfoy, bien sûr.

Le mercredi, dans la matinée, Hermione était occupée à trier les différentes sortes de plumes lorsque la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit pour la vingtième fois – minimum – de la journée.

« Salut Fred! _Dit alors une voix féminine_

- Je suis George!

- Pardon, bonjour George alors.

- En fait, peut-être que je suis Fred!

- Freed! Ou George... Rooh je sais pas, mais arrêtes de faire ça à chaque fois! _Dit la fille en_ _s'énervant._

- T'énerves pas, c'est bon! »

Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas voir qui était la cliente, bien que cette voix ne lui soit pas inconnue. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus et s'interrogeait. Elle se décida donc à se lever pour aller voir, alors que Fred, ou George, qui sait arrivait, et disait bonjour à la cliente. Oui, elle n'avait pas su non plus définir lequel des deux jumeaux avait accueilli la voix mystérieuse. Pour pouvoir les définir, il lui fallait les voir.

« Hé! Comment tu vas? _Demanda Fred, ou George._

- Bien!

- Quel bon vent t'amènes ici? _Demanda un jumeau, lorsqu'Hermione se leva._

- En fait, je me demandais si par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione. Non parce que lorsqu'elle est partie du Terrier l'autre jour, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'enverrait un hibou, ou qu'elle passerait au terrier, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis. Ni Harry, ou Ron, ou personne d'autre... Alors on se demande si... »

Hermione apparut derrière la mystérieuse cliente, se trouvant ainsi face au duo, et étant séparée d'eux par... Une 'masse' rousse. Le dit-duo apercut Hermione, et échangea un grand sourire.

« Vous vous demandez si Hermione ne serait pas repartie? _Finit George, un sourire au lèvres, prenant sa soeur par l'épaule._

- Pourquoi donc cette question! Voyons, Ginny! _Ajouta Fred, prenant sa soeur de l'autre côté._

- Mais je viens de vous le dire! Ca fait presque trois jours que personne n'a de ses nouvelles.

- Peut-être bien qu'elle ne voulait pas te parler. _Lui répondit George._

- Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. _Continua Fred._

- Oui, peut-être qu'elle en a déjà eut marre de...

- Mais taisez vous un peu bon sang! _Le coupa Hermione, faisant se retourner Ginny. _

- Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? _La questionna-t-elle en se retournant._

- Je... Je vous avez dit que j'avez trouvé un appartement, tu te rappelles?

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec...

- C'était l'appartement de tes frères. _La coupa Hermione_.

- Tu as accepté de vivre avec... Eux? Par la barbe de Merlin!

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était eux! _Se défendit Hermione._

- Mais tu as accepté quand même!

- Hé ho, c'est bon! On est pas des boulets non plus hein! _Se défendit Fred._

- Oui mais quand même. _Répondit Ginny._ Et puis, pourquoi es-tu à la boutique si tu vis en haut?

- J'ai... _Elle fut coupé dans son élan par Fred._

- Elle a aussi accepté de travailler pour nous.

- Oui, elle remplace Verity. _Continua George._

- Les garçons le premier Avril, c'était il y a 6 jours! _Répondit Ginny, commençant à s'énerver._

- On sais!

- On connais quand même la date de notre anniversaire. _Lui rapelèrent-ils en coeur._

- Ils sont serieux Ginny! _Dit Hermione._ Vu que je n'ai aucun travail, et que ça à faire, j'ai accepté.

- Tu rigoles là? _Fit la rousse._

- Pourquoi je rigolerais? _Lui demanda la brune, surprise par la réaction de son amie._

- Tu es Hermione, Hermione Granger! Tu as beaucoup plus de capacités que ça! Tu...

- Wo,wo..._L'interrompis George_

-Doucement là Ginny. _Continua Fred._

- Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça de travailler pour nous tu sais. _Ajouta le premier._

- Elle travaille pour vous, Fred et George! C'est, C'est... Je ne trouve pas les mots!

- Hé, elle ne fait pas non plus les poussières, ni ne nettoie si quelqu'un vomit!

- Elle ne fait pas les taches 'ingrates' tu sais.

- Mais ça va pas! Que tu fasses les trucs dégueu ou pas, tu ne devrais pas être là! Tu n'as pas eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pendant tes deux ans? T'as pas eût le temps de trouver un travail? Merde Hermione! T'as rien à foutre ici! _S'énerva la rousse, laissant ses frères bouche-bés._

- Quoi? _S'enerva aussi la brune, _si tu n'es pas contente Ginny, c'est mon choix. J'ai choisi, et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Tu... Tu... Je ferais mieux de partir. _Dit alors Ginny._»

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi Ginny était-elle si fachée contre elle alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un travail? Elle... Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Et les frères de la rousse étaient tout aussi chamboulés. Ils avaient toujours pensé que Ginny les respectaient tout de même un peu. Mais non, ils venaient d'avoir la preuve que Ginny ne considérait leur travail que comme une chose tout aussi insignifiante que des gnomes. Et puis, ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle puisse un jour parler comme ça à sa meilleure amie.

Suite à cet incident, Hermione était retournée travailler sans un mot, et avait passé la soirée enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait pensé durant toute la journée à ce que lui avait dit Ginny. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de capacités, mais elle avait décidé que, pour l'instant, elle resterait travailler ici. Elle était bien, pour l'instant. Et puis, le travail qu'elle faisait ne la regardait pas. Après tout, Ginny travaillait bien pour la gazette du sorcier - avec Rita Skeeter, surement, et qui plus est en étant l'assistante de l'assistante ou quelque chose de ce genre – et Hermione trouvait ce travail plutôt dévalorisant, sachant que Ginny avait tout à fait les capacités de devenir Médicomage, ou encore travailler dans le Quidditch. Et Hermione n'avait pas contesté ce choix. Loin de là! Elle rumina ces pensées jusqu'à s'endormir, alors qu'elle essayait de lire un peu.

Fred et George était restés pantois devant la scène qui s'était déroulée, et avaient préféré faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Hermione qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre n'était pas pour les rassurer.

* * *

><p>Verdict? Encore désolée pour mes fautes.<p>

N'hésitez pas pour les remarques!

**Review please!**


	6. Petite scène

Chapitre six! Une petite aventure pour nos Trois colocataires... J'espère que vous aimerez!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!

**RAR**

CreAamiiiiiXx : un peu court, je sais, mais j'essaie de faire un peu plus long!:D

Steiphya : Ouais, nouvelle lectrice! D'ailleurs, ça me fais super plaisir que tu aimes!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ils se trouvaient tout les trois au restaurant. Un restaurant moldu, en l'honneur d'Hermione. En effet, ils avaient fait comme si Ginny n'était jamais passée à la boutique durant la veille, et avaient continué durant toute la journée. Ce n'est que vers le fin de l'après-midi que George proposa à ses deux colocataires de venir fêter le retour d'Hermione, son nouvel appartement, et son nouveau métier, aussi provisoires soient-ils. Ils avaient, lui et son jumeau, insisté pour venir dans ce restaurant moldu, apparement assez réputé. Hermione les avait aidé à se vétir de la façon la plus moldu possible, chose assez difficile soit dit en passant, et ils s'étaient dirigés tous les trois vers ce restaurant. Hermione s'était elle aussi habillée en moldue, mais c'était plus une habitude chez elle. Fred la trouvait particulièrement belle ce soir là.<p>

Durant le repas, ils rigolèrent tout les trois, évitant le sujet "Ginny et sa crise", ainsi que celui du voyage d'Hermione. Ils ne s'apercurent qu'à la fin du repas qu'ils n'avaient, ni George, ni Fred, aucun argent moldu. Ils demandèrent à Hermione, qui, bien qu'ayant vécu quelques temps dans le monde moldu, n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer le repas de la soirée.

« Comment on va faire maintenant? _Se demanda George tout haut._

- Je n'en ai aucune idée._ Lui répondit son jumeau._ Combien tu as déjà, 'Mione?

- Hum... 20 Livres seulement.

- Et nous devons combien?

- 45 et quelques je crois.

- Et on ne peux pas transplaner ici? _Demanda Fred._

- Non, ça se verrais comme Hagrid au milieu d'un champ de citrouilles!_ Lui répondit Hermione_.

- Et si... _Se mit-il alors à réfléchir._

- Si nous allions dans les toilettes chacun notre tour, puis nous nous retrouverions devant le chaudron baveur? _Finit George._

- Exactement ce que j'allais dire! _Fred le regarda avec un grand sourire._

- Ça ne va pas! Ça serait du vol les garçons! Et puis, ce n'est pas assez discret.

- Bordel de goule en slip de bain! _Cria alors George._

- Chuuut!_ Lui dit Hermione_. Nous ne sommes pas seuls George! »

En effet, tout les moldus assis dans le restaurant – donc tout les clients – ainsi que le personnel, s'étaient retournés vers la table des trois sorciers, les regardants d'un oeil surpris, agacé, ou encore quelques fois, méchant.

«Oups! Pardon 'Mione. J'avais oublié que nous étions dans un restaurant...»

- Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche, lui empéchant d'utiliser d'autres expressions sorcières.

« Non d'un... d'un chien! _Se reprit-elle_,_ évitant ainsi un nouveau regard de la part de ces moldus._ Va tu te taire George! Maintenant que tu as crié, ils ne vont pas arrêter de nous regarder ou de nous écouter.

- Et ajoute dont que notre physique n'est pas pour effrayer les regards hein? _Fit remarquer Fred._

- Oui, t'as raison..._ Voyant les sourires en coins des deux hommes roux à côté d'elle, _Non je... Pas dans ce sens là! Je veux dire vous êtes...

- On est? C_ontinua George, amusé par la situation._

- Vous êtes... Roh, Par la barbe de Merlin! _S'énerva-t-elle_. Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. _Chuhota-t-elle._

- J'ai une idée! _Fred s'éclaira enfin._

- Dit nous. _L'encouragea Hermione._

- Les moldus aiment beaucoup les histoires de couples non?

- Hum...Oui, pourquoi?

- Nous n'avons qu'à faire comme si nous étions un couple, venu manger avec un ami, et que nous nous disputions!

- Quelle charmante idée! _Approuva George. _Hermione, qu'en penses tu?»

Hermione était restée bouche-bée. D'où lui était venue cette idée digne d'un film moldu? Et en plus de voler, elle allait devoir jouer le petit couple avec l'un des jumeaux, sûrement Fred. Super. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle accepte, sinon, ils ne pourraient pas sortir d'ici.

«Je... Très bien. De tout façon, c'est notre seule solution. _Elle répondit enfin aux jumeaux._

- Très bien. Fred, je te laisse l'honneur de jouer le petit ami. _George sourit._

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se désiste? Pensa Hermione._

- Très bien. Je te laisse l'honneur de commencer 'Mione.

- D'accord. Mais avant tout, mettons les choses au clair. Pas d'expressions sorcières. D'accord?

- Qu'appelles-tu expressions sorcières?

- Par Merlin, bordel de goule en slip de bain... Etc. Vous voyez?_ Ils hochèrent la tête_. Ensuite, ne sortez surtout pas vos baguettes. _Nouveau hochement de tête._ Aussi, George, tu es le frère jumeau de Fred, et nous sommes venu pour... Pour...

- Fêter quelque chose? _Fred tenta d'essayer._

- Oui. Voilà. Après, je vais sortir, puis vous me suivrez, sans mettre trop de temps. On continuera à se disputer dehors, devant la vitre, puis on partira dans la petite allée que j'ai vu sur la droite, et on pourra transplaner, sans se faire remarquer, sur le chemin de traverse. Compris?

- Chef, oui, chef._ Acquiescèrent-ils en même temps._ »

Jusque là, ils avaient parlé plutôt bas, de façon à ce que personne ne les entendent. Puis, Hermione voulu reprendre d'un voix normale, s'efforcant de trouver un motif de dispute convenable. Ce qu'elle n'arriva pas à trouver. Elle demanda à ses deux acolites, d'une voix tout aussi basse.

« Je ne trouve pas d'idées pour la dispute.

- Hum...

- Bon, d'accord, ne m'en voulez pas de mettre le sujet sur la table, mais c'est d'actualité, et c'est, après les feuxfous fusebombe, la première idée qui m'est venu à l'esprit. _Essaya George._

- Vas-y toujours. _Dit Fred._

- Bon. Hermione s'est disputée avec notre soeur, et tu as pris son parti.

- Ouais. _Fit mollement Fred._

- Parce que de toute façon, tu prends toujours le parti de ta famille, et tu ne défends jamais 'Mione.

- Ça me va. _Répondit Hermione, surprenant ainsi Fred. _

- Et, attendez avant de commencer.

- Quoi? _Demanda le jumeau._

- On pourrais changer nos noms.

- On est pas dans une mission commando, _contesta la brune._

- Oui mais au moins, on risquera moins de se faire prendre après, et puis, c'est quoi une mission commando?

- C'est... Laissez tomber, on a pas le temps. Prenez un nom, mais vite. _Les pressa Hermione, voyant le serveur les regarder d'un air bizarre._ Mais un nom moldu. _Précisa-t-elle, les __coupant dans leur élan._

- Hum... _Réfléchirent-ils._

- Je ne sais pas moi! Tiens, Fred, prends Thomas, et George heu... Alexandre. Voilà.

- Et toi 'Mione?

- Attends, on va choisir pour toi. Lucy! _Fred réussit enfin à trouver._

- Ouais, c'est moche, et ça fait moldu! _Fit George. _

- Oui, bon, c'est bien, je suis Lucy, Fred c'est Thomas, et George Alexandre. Mince, la soeur c'est... Lisa. Voilà. Mais maintenant,on devrait se dépecher.

- On t'attends, Lucy. _Lui répondit George, insistant sur le Lucy._»

-Hermione inspira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Au moindre petit dérapage, tout pourrait capoter, et ils finiraient au comissariat, pris pour des fous. Elle reprit d'une voix assez haute, faisant comme si elle était assez enervée

« Lisa hein? _Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers son " petit-ami"._ Y'en a que pour elle avec toi!

- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ma p'tite Lucy? Tu sais très bien que... _Répondit Fred, surpris._

- Mais si! _Elle éleva la voix, attirant plus d'yeux vers eux. _Regardes! L'autre jour encore, j'avais trouvé un prénom pour notre enfant, et non, mademoiselle Lisa en avait un meilleur! C'est toujours comme ça! T'es pas d'accord Alexandre? _Le questionna-t-elle méchament._

- Je...Heu... Tu devrais te calmer Lucy... Les gens... _Dit il doucement, apparement mal à l'aise._

- Les gens? Les gens! Mais je m'en contrefiche des gens! Moi je parle de votre soeur!

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faut ma Lulu!

- Non! En plus, tu n'es jamais à l'appartement! Tu es toujours fourré quelque part avec Lisa ou Alexandre! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez! _Elle se leva, faisant ainsi tomber sa chaise en arrière, récupéra son sac, et reporta son regard vers les deux hommes restés toujours aussi sérieux à tables._ Et je ne suis plus ta Lulu! _Ajouta-t-elle, s'empéchant de rire. Elle parti ensuite vers la sortie._

- Lucy! Lucy voyons calme toi! _Fred s'était levé et la suivait._ Je... tu sais très bien que si je passe du temps avec mon frère et ma soeur, c'est parce qu'on a plus de parents!

- Oooh oui je le sais! _Elle se retourna,_ _faisant face à "Thomas" et pointa son index sur son torse._Mais c'est toujours la même excuse Thomas! Tu vas passer une soirée avec ton frère, tes parents sont morts. Un après-midi avec ta soeur, tes parents sont morts. Une partie de poker avec tes amis, tes parents sont morts! J'en ai plus qu'assez! Vous n'avez JAMAIS eu de parents! Alors je vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne excuse! Vous devriez être habitués!_Ajouta-t-elle, en, cette fois-ci, sortant du restaurant._

- Lucy. Calme toi! _Cette fois, c'était George._Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans Alexandre! Enfin si, tout est un peu de ta faute! Mais tu ferais mieux de te taire!

- Lucy, mon p'tit jus de... _Fred hésita, se rendant compte qu'il allait dire un truc sorcier, puis se reprit. Il avait entendu ça quelque part, dans un truc moldu, _Mon p'tit sucre d'ogre! Voyons! Ne t'énerves pas comme ça.

- Sinon quoi hein?»

Les gens à l'interieur devaient les voir se disputer, mais ne pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Tant mieux, se dit Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle. Bon d'accord, c'était raté pour ne pas se donner en spectacle mais... Bref. Elle atteint enfin la petite ruelle dont elle avait parlé, pris la main de Fred, le tira vers elle, et s'engouffra vers cette ruelle sombre. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un sortir du restaurant, courir après eux, les appelants, puis décida qu'il était grand temps de transplaner.

Ils atterirent tout les deux sur le chemin de traverse, dans une ruelle elle aussi plutôt sombre. Elle avait transplané tellement rapidement que Fred, qui ne s'y était pas attendu, avait mal atteri, et s'était retrouvé allongé sur Hermione, qui elle, était allongée, dos contre les dalles froides et humides du sol. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, se regardant droit dans les yeux, durant plusieurs minutes, lorsque la voix de George les sortit enfin de cette "transe". Ils éclatèrent alors de rire. Puis, Fred se reprit, se leva, et tendit sa main vers Hermione, qui la saisit, s'en aidant pour se lever. C'est à ce moment que George arriva dans la ruelle. Il devait avoir transplané quelques rues plus loin, et paraissait essoufflé.

« Par la barbe de Dumbledore! J'ai cru pendant un moment que vous étiez resté là bas!

- On ne t'aurais pas abandonné George! _Lui fit remarquer Hermione._

- Oui mais... Lucy avait l'air tellement faché que je ne savais pas si elle allait avoir transplané ou non.

- Comme tu le vois, George, on a bel et bien transplané._ Remarqua à son tour Fred._

- Ouais. Dit-donc Hermione, tu nous avez caché ce talent que tu as de jouer les choses! Enfin, devrais-je dire Lucy?

- Alors comme ça, on attend un enfant mon p'tit sucre d'ogre? _Reprit Fred en rigolant, et en prenant Hermione par l'épaule._

'- Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire! Et puis, on dit un sucre d'orge Fred, sucre d'orge, pas d'ogre. _Rigola Hermione._

- Moi je trouve qu'on s'est bien débrouillé. _Reprit George, prenant Hermione par l'autre côté._

- En même temps, Alexandre, tu n'as pas eu grand chose à faire! _Répliqua la jeune femme._

- Hé! T'as pas vu le regard que tu m'as jeté! On aurait dit que tu m'en voulais vraiment! S_e défendit George._ Ça m'a complètement déstabilisé.

- Ouais... En attendant, la prochaine fois que tu vas voir Lisa, Thomas, je te quitte. _Rigola Hermione._

- Mais, et le bébé? _Ajouta Fred._

- Vous m'le passez! _Rigola le troisième._»

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers le 93, bras dessus bras dessous, la petite Hermione entre les deux grands rouquins, rigolant encore de leur soirée.

* * *

><p>Je ne dit pas que le nom de Lucy est moche, bien loin de là! Mon prénom est d'ailleur tout près de celui-ci, alors, ce n'est pas pour en "envoyer plein la gueule", ou vexer les Lucy. C'est juste que c'est le premier prénom qui m'est venu! xD Ne m'en voulez pas!<p>

Prochain chapitre, dans la semaine ( si tout va bien!) Au programme: une petite surprise pour Hermione, un "arrivant" que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps...

**Reviews Please!:D**


	7. La mangeuse de monnaie

Chapitre sept! Une conversation s'impose entre Hermione et son meilleur ami, un nouvel arrivant fait son apparition...

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!

**RAR**

CreAamiiiiiXx : Je sais, c'est toujours un peu court et j'en suis extremement désolée. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, à part que sur open office, ça parait plus long. -' Je suis contente que la scène t'ai plu! :D La suite arrive, et j'espere qu'elle sera à ton goût aussi!

Steiphya : Je suis vraiment contente qu'il te plaise! Je n'étais pas sûre que ça allait plaire à tout le monde... Mais apparemment, si! Voilà donc la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi!

so-apple33 : Contente que t'ai aimé! ;D Je suis d'accord, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fiction Fred/Hermione, pourtant, je crois bien que c'est mon couple préféré!:D EN tout cas, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Qu'est- ce que... Fred! George! Je vais vous... Raaaaaah! <em>Cria Hermione.<em>»

Elle se trouvait derrière la mangeuse de monnaie, qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour rendre la monnaie au client en face d'elle. Et... Une chose verte et gluante lui avait sauté dessus. Le client en face d'elle, avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, parraissant amusé par la situation. Mais quand il vit le regard noir qu'Hermione lui fit, il lui dit de garder la monnaie, et se précipita vers la sortie. Fred et George, qui avait entendu Hermione crier, se regardèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

« Voyons 'Mione, il ne faut pas effrayer les clients. _Lui reprocha George en rigolant._

- Ah parce que tu crois que c'est de ma faute? _S'énerva-t-elle. _Je vais vous...

- Oula. Elle est énervée la p'tite. Dit George, tu pense pas qu'il serait plus prudent de partir? _Demanda Fred à son jumeau, lui donnant un léger coup de coude, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. _Et tu sais 'Mione, ce n'est pas si grave, ça...

- Ce n'est pas si grave?_ Dit Hermione, énervée._ Je... Tu... Attends, viens là Fred, tu mérites bien un petit câlin! _Ajouta-t-elle, un sourire sur ses lèvres._»

Fred, ayant remarqué le sourire carnassier de son amie, se mit à reculer vers l'escalier. Hermione, qui fût plus rapide que lui, contourna le contoir, et courut vers lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras,se frottant le plus possible contre lui. Maintenant, lui aussi était tout vert. Elle le regarda avec un sourire fier.

« Voilà, ce n'est pas si grave que ça Fred, hein?

- 'Mione, 'fallait pas t'énerver comme ça. Ça part d'un coup de baguette, regardes.»

Il saisit sa baguette, se trouvant dans sa poche arrière, fit un geste – un peu étrange – du poignet et ... Rien ne partit. La substance verte se trouvait toujours sur lui. Sur Hermione aussi. Il jeta un regard amusé à la jeune femme, recommenca la manoeuvre plusieurs fois, et chaque fois, son sourire s'effacait un peu plus. Ça partait d'un coup de baguette normalement! Par Merlin! Au bout de ce qu'elle compta pour la dixième fois, Fred appella son jumeau, qui était reparti.

« George!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fred? _Demanda George, en arrivant._

- Je croyais que ça partait facilement!

- Bah oui. On l'a testé vite fait l'autre jour.

- Vite fait? Vous l'avait testé vite fait? Il ne faut jamais tester vite fait! Il faut tester tester! Vous êtes completement irresponsable! _S'indigna Hermione_

- Mais 'Mione, ça va partir. _Dit calmement George, ayant une totalle confiance en lui._

- Ah oui? Et comment? On va devoir frotter jusqu'à ce que ça parte? Et sur les vêtements?

- Attends, je vais réessayer. _Dit Fred. Suivit de ces paroles, il re-essaya, sans aucun résultat._

- Attends, l'autre jour, c'était sur moi, et c'est toi qui l'a fait partir Fred. _Réfléchit George._ Bouges pas, je vais essayer._ Il Fit le même geste que son frère avait fait une dizaine de fois, et la substance bizarre s'effaca, au grand soulagement des trois. _Tu vois, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver comme ça. _Dit George à Hermione._

- Eh bien enlêves moi ça! Vite!

- C'est bon, c'est bon, du calme! »

Il lui enleva d'un coup de baguette, et Hermione leur appris que, desormais, elle n'ouvrirait plus une seule fois cette stupide mangeuse de monnaie.

« Si tu ne supporte pas les blagues 'Mione, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir travailler ici. _Dit une __voix amusée derrière Hermione._»

La Brune se retourna, et aperçut son meilleur ami, l'élu.

« Harry? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Ginny m'a dit que tu t'étais installée ici, et que tu travaillais ici aussi. Alors je me suis dit qu'une tête brune te changerais de tout ce roux.

- Hé! _Fit remarquer Fred._

- Ce n'est pas méchant George. _Précisa Harry._

- Je préfère. _Ajouta le dernier._

- Mais tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer? _Reprit Hermione, revenant à la blague._

- Oui. Et c'était hilarant! Tu aurais du voir ta tête! Et le pauvre client, je sais pas s'il osera un jour remettre les pieds ici.

- Hermione, si tu nous fais perdre des clients, on ne va pas te garder longtemps. _Remarqua George, rigolant._

- Vous êtes bien contents de me retrouver pour tester vos nouveaux trucs, alors hein...

- Mais c'était juste une blague! _Se défendit le deuxième Weasley._

- Je ne veux pas le savoir! »

Sur ce, Hermione se dirigeas vers l'escalier, et monta dans sa chambre se changer. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle vit que Harry l'attendait, assis sur un canapé. Elle prit place à côté de lui. Aucuns des deux n'osa prendre la parole durant 5 bonnes minutes.

« Tu sais 'Mione. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas aborder le sujet sur ton départ, et ton absence, alors je ne l'aborderais pas. En revanche..

- Je sais. Ginny. _Le coupa Hermione._

- Oui. Elle...

- Mais tu n'as pas vu la façon dont elle a parlé de ses frères! On aurait dit que, pour elle, travailler ici était la pire des choses qui aurait pu m'arriver!

- Je sais. Elle m'a raconté ce qu'il c'est passé. Et crois moi, elle s'en veut.

- Elle n'avait pas à me dire ça!

- Oui mais, 'Mione, comprends la... Tu... _Hésita-t-il_, tu es partie il y maintenant plus de deux ans, sans nous donner aucunes nouvelles et...

- Encore! Vous allez tous trouver cette excuse?

- Laisse moi finir! _Lui dit doucement Harry._ Donc, ça fait presque deux ans, durant lesquels nous n'avons eu que deux fois de tes nouvelles et... _Voyant que Hermione allait répliquer,_ Laisse moi finir, tu parleras après. Et tu reviens, comme ça, d'un coup. Non pas que ça ne lui fasse pas plaisir, que ça ne NOUS fasse pas plaisir, mais comprends la 'Mione. Tu es partie, tu es revenue sans même lui expliquer ce que tu avais fait, la raison de ton départ... Et, elle se sent comme... Exclue de ta vie maintenant. Elle à l'impression de n'être plus rien à tes yeux.

- Vraiment? _Demanda Hermione, chamboulée._

- Oui.

- Je... Je ne savais pas...

- Je sais.

- Comment aie-je pu être si... _Elle se tapa la tête avec la paume de sa main._

- Stupide? _Finit Harry pour elle, un sourire aux lèvres._

- Hé! J'n'te permet pas! _Lui répondit-elle en rigolant._»

Ils parlèrent ensuite tous les deux, mais dûrent s'arreter lorsque les jumeaux appelèrent Hermione à l'aide. Harry la serra dans ses bras, et lui apprit qu'il repasserait le lendemain avec sa fiancée.

Fred était assis sur un canapé, un cahier dans les mains, essayant de trouver une nouvelle invention digne d'un Weasley, lorsqu'il vit Hermione.

« Tu fais quoi Hermione? _Demanda Fred, la voyant sortir._

- Je... Je sors. »

C'était Vendredi soir, et demain, la boutique était ouverte. Fred n'aurait jamais pensé que la sage Hermione Granger veuille se coucher tard la veille d'un jour de travail.

«On travaille demain, tu n'as pas oublié?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne rentrerais pas tard papa! _Dit elle en rigolant,et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue._

- Nan mais si j'dit ça, c'est pour toi.

- À demain! _Lanca-t-elle joyeusement _

- Passe une bonne soirée! _Lui cria-t-il, alors qu'elle était déjà sortie_.»

Il appreciait beaucoup Hermione. Son caractère le faisait un peu rire. Par exemple, ce qu'il c'était passé durant l'après-midi, en y repensant, était plutôt hilarant. Même s'il avait commencé à paniquer quand il n'arrivait pas à enlever ce truc vert. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ce truc vert n'avait toujours pas de nom...

« Hermione? Hermione. Hermione réveille toi! Hé, Granger!»

Elle gémit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Elle était bien au chaud dans ses couvertures, et ce n'était surtout pas... Qui déjà? Elle souleva doucement une paupière, vit la tête de celui-qui-avait-osé-la-reveiller, et se souvint. Merde. Quelle heure était-il? 7H45! Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici! Le plus vite possible. Les jumeaux ne devaient pas le voir ici, sinon, elle allait être AvadaKedavriser sur le champs!

« J'arrive! _Se décida-t-elle enfin, poussant les couvertures et se levant._

- Dépèche toi!

- Oui, c'est bon. _Elle passa sa tête par la porte, et vit que le couloir était vide_. C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

_- Il passa devant elle, et se retourna._Tu m'as dit que tu me ferais un café.

- Que... Roh, tu m'énerve! _Elle fit demi-tour._ Deux secondes. Je mets un pull, et j'arrive.»

Fred avait entendu du bruit, une voix masculine... Il n'était pas 8h00, son frère ne pouvait pas être levé. Bizarre. Il décida qu'il devait verifier ce qu'il se passait et ouvrit brusquement la porte, découvrant devant lui...

«Malefoy?

- Qu'est-ce que?... Weasley? _Demanda-t-il, aussi surprit que Fred._

- Tu fais quoi là?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire... »

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, vêtu d'un pull chaud. Il faisait plutôt froid pour un mois d'avril. Elle apercut alors que Fred était devant la porte de sa chambre. Par le slip de ce pervers de merlin.

« Fred... Je, tu es réveillé? _Lui demanda-t-elle._

- Non, j'suis somnanbule. Bien sûr que je suis réveillé Hermione!

- T'es bien un Weasley toi... Un humour de...

- Draco! Tais toi.

- Draco? _S'égosilla Fred._

- Oui je... Ecoute je...

- On a passé la soirée ensemble, tu ne vas pas non plus en faire tout une potion Weasley. _Dit froidement Draco._

- Quoi? Vous... Toi, et ... Malefoy? Hermione!

- Non mais non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Fred! On est juste ami! On n'a pas dormis ensemble! _Se précipita la brune._

- De toute façon, même si on avait dormis ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Weasley? _Dit Draco._

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire Malefoy, tu es chez moi. Et... Enfin Hermione, c'est Malefoy!

- Je sais! Mais on es juste amis Fred. Rassure toi. _Lui assura-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux._ Et il a changé. Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Il est plus... Gentil.

- Moi? Tu rigoles? _Répliqua le concerné._

- Draco! La ferme!»

Fred n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione était amie avec... Avec cette fouine de Malefoy! Non de ce pervers de Merlin! Comment... Non, il ne pouvait pas croire ça. Hermione, quant à elle, esperait de tout son coeur que Fred accepte cette amitié. Elle tenait à Malefoy. Etonnant, oui, mais elle y tenait. C'était un très bon ami. Celui-ci s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, alors que les deux autres étaient restés devant la porte de Fred, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Bon, Hermione, tu me le fais ce café?

- Draco! Tu pourrais faire un effort. _Dit elle en quittant les yeux de Fred._

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit... Au fait Weasley..Comment va ton crétin de frère?

- Draco!_ Lui reprocha Hermione._

- Bah... Weasmoche?

- Draco!

- La belette numéro 5?

- Draco, arrête! Appelles le par son prénom, par Merlin!

- Mais... Attends...

- Ron, Draco, il s'appelle Ron!

- Il va bien Malefoy. Maintenant, tu peux y aller. _Lui répondit méchament Fred._

- Hermione m'a dit qu'elle me ferait un café.

- Je vais te tuer Draco!

- Tu n'en est pas capable Hermione._Rétorqua-t-il, commencant à s'enerver._

- Draco, calmes toi... Je dit juste que tu pourrais faire un peu d'effort. S_e reprit-elle._

- Un peu d'effort? Pourquoi, tu crois que lui il en fait. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas quel Weasley c'est, y'en a tellement.

- Il en fait plus que toi Draco! Lui au moins il n'insulte pas ta famille, ou même toi! Que tu sois ou pas là, il ne dit rien sur eux.

- C'est ça... Je vais te croire.

- Draco. S'il te plait.

- S'il te plait quoi?

- Tu n'es gentil que quand nous sommes tous les deux! Fred ne va pas te manger, il ne va pas aller réveler à tout le monde que le froid et hautain Malefoy à pour amie une sang de bourbe!

- Tu sais très bien que je m'en contrefiche.

- Non! Je sais que tu ne t'en contrefiche pas Draco. Maintenant, sort d'ici avant de réveiller George. Je t'enverrai un hibou.

- Ha parce qu'en plus, il y a plusieurs belettes ici dans ce truc minuscule? Je croyais que les belettes vivaient en solitaires.

- Draco! Ne m'oblige pas à... _S'enerva encore Hermione._

- Très bien,très bien. Je serais au manoir.»

En disant ça, il se dirigeas vers la porte, et sortit. Hermione s'en voulait. Pourquoi lui avait elle proposé de venir dormir ici? Elle n'aurait jamais du... Maintenant, Fred allait lui en vouloir, et lui poser un tas de questions, et Draco lui en voudrait encore plus.

« Ecoute Fred je... _Commenca-t-elle, se tournant vers lui._

- Je n'ai que deux question Hermione. _La coupa-t-il_

- Je... Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu es vraiment...Amie avec lui?

- Je... Oui. _Répondit-elle, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux._

- Ok... Et, est-ce qu'il a un quelconque rapport avec ton voyage?

- Je... En quelque sorte, oui. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de lui que je suis partie, ou même revenue.

- Très bien. Sur ce, je vais me recoucher.»

Il ferma la porte au nez de la brune, qui ne put dire un mot. Elle s'en voulait. Par Dumbeldore, que lui avait-il pris d'inviter Draco ici? Ce qu'elle était bête des fois. Maintenant, Fred n'allait plus vouloir lui adresser la parole, et Draco allait lui en vouloir tout autant. Elle se dirigeas dans sa chambre, et se prépara.

* * *

><p>Alors? Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour la longueur, j'essaye toujours de faire plus long, mais c'est assez difficile. Bref, ce chapitre?<p>

Prochain chapitre, bientôt! xD Au programme... Héhé, bah vous verrez bien. Peut-être quelques révélations, ou un très grand pas en avant, ou un nouvel arrivant plus que très inattendu... Vous verrez bien! :P

**Review PLEASE! Please!**


	8. Révélations

Bonjour les gens et gentes! (haha! -')! Après maintes et maintes réflexions, j'ai décidé qu'un peu de... Non, je vais pas vous le dire avant! Héhé! Vous n'avez plus qu'à lire!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!

**RAR**

CreAamiiiiiXx : Oui, court! Et j'en suis encore désolée! J'espère que celui là l'es moins! Et pour les réactions... Héhé!

Steiphya : Merci!

Ela: Merci! Je suis bien contente que tu sois pas rancunière! ^^ Merci pour tout tes compliments! Et pour en revenir à la OS, je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. Enfin bref, c'est vraiment gentil d'être venu lire quand même! Alors, pour la troisième fois, un grand merci.

Amber1994 : Tu vas être contente. Ce chapitre est écrit depuis un bout de temps, et j'ai faillit le changer, mais après, je me suis dit que si le changeait, je n'arriverais pas à me débrouiller. Enfin brefr, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise! Sur ce , merci et bonne lecture!

MlleNakatsume : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre sera à ton goût. Je sais que mes chapitres sont assez courts, et je fais de mon mieux pour les faire plus long, alors dit moi s'il faut plus long ou pas. Je te remercie!

**Bonne lecture les gens!**

* * *

><p>Il était environ 11h30, et Hermione mourrait déjà de faim. Elle n'avait pas déjeuné ce matin, n'osant pas sortir de sa chambre, de peur de voir le regard assassin de Fred. Aussi, elle avait regardé la date. Samedi 9 avril. Elle détestait ce jour depuis... 2 ans. Il faisait remonter trop de souvenirs.<p>

Elle avait évité Fred toute la matinée, et ne savait pas si elle y arriverait encore longtemps. Elle était en train de ranger les philtres d'amour, ruminant ses pensées, quand quelqu'un l'interpela. Elle se retourna, puis se rendit vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, près de la mangeuse de monnaie, sur le comptoir. Et elle aperçu deux visiteurs, qui, à cause de ce jour maudit, pensa-t-elle, lui étaient totallement sortis de la tête.

«Harry! Ginny! Comment allez-vous? _Dit-elle en s'approchant._

- Oh Hermione! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis désolée! _Lui apprit Ginny en se jetant dans ses bras._

- Ce n'est pas à toi, c'est à moi d'être désolée.

- Non, je t'ai crié dessus sans raison!

- Harry m'a expliqué Ginny, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas comprendre. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit.

- Je comprends, tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, et je ne te forcerais pas.

- Et tu ne t'excuses pas pour ce que tu nous as dit à nous,tes propres frères. _Les interrompis George, s'approchant de sa soeur, suivit de Fred._

- Bien sûr que si! _Ginny se sépara de sa meilleure amie, et se jetta dans les bras de ses deux frères._ Je suis désolée d'avoir... Sous entendue que votre boutique était nulle.

- On t'en veux pas, t'inquiète, _la rassura Fred, lui frottant les cheveux._

- Bon, _les interrompit Harry_, ça vous dit de manger avec nous?»

Les jumeaux répondirent positif à cette question, et Hermione ne put qu'acquieser aussi. Ils mangèrent donc tout les cinq au chaudron baveur, puis retournèrent au magasin, sans Harry, qui avait dût partir a cause d'une affaire importante pour le ministère. Harry voulait devenir auror, et était souvent demandé, d'après Ginny. Celle-ci espérait d'ailleurs qu'après leur mariage, il passe plus de temps avec elle. Hermione travailla tout l'après midi en compagnie de Ginny, qui avait décidé de rester avec elle, pour parler un peu. De toute façon, elle ne la génait pas dans son travail. Vers 17h, Harry revint pour emmener Ginny au restaurant, une surprise à laquelle celle-ci ne s'attendait pas. Hermione finit son travail vers 18h, et retourna dans sa chambre, lire, converser par hibou avec Draco, qui s'excusa de son comportement du matin, et qui essaya de remonter le morale de son amie. Fred et George montèrent quelques minutes après leur colocataire, et peu de temps plus tard, George apprit à son frère qu'il avait décidé de sortir. Avec le retour d'Hermione, ils n'étaient pas sortis de la semaine, et comptait bien en profiter aujourd'hui. Fred, quant à lui, prefera rester dans l'appartement, lire un peu, et faire marcher ses méninges.

Hermione se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, son humeur toujours un peu mauvaise. Elle retrouva un Fred assit dans un fauteuil, plongé dans un livre. Sur la table basse, deux assiettes étaient disposées, remplit. Il l'avait attendu pour manger! Il ne lui en voulait peut-être pas tant que ça après tout.

«Tu...Il ne fallait pas m'attendre Fred. _Dit elle, sortant Fred de son livre._

- Nous n'allions quand même pas passer la soirée chacun de notre côté si?

- Non, tu as raison. _Dit elle, s'asseyant._

- Toujours,_ ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Il vit Hermione qui allait manger. _Attends! Ça doit être froid maintenant. _Il récupéra sa baguette non loin, et réchauffa le tout. _Voilà, ça va être mieux.»

Ils commencèrent à manger, sans parler. Hermione était un peu mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait évité toute la journée, et lui, il lui préparait à manger. Et, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Fred aussi, était assez mal à l'aise. Après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin, il s'était posé des questions - un tas! - et s'était dit que, de toute façon, si Malfoy était un des amis de la jeune fille, il n'allait pas non plus arrêter de lui parler. Il n'en serait pas capable. Mais il se demandait tout de même ce qui avait poussé Hermione à l'éviter ainsi toute la journée. Car oui, il l'avait remarqué. Elle qui, avant, le regardait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, lui parlait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, ne lui avait pas adressé un regard de la journée, ni même un mot. Et puis, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec Ginny, ou avec Harry. Elle paraissait assez triste. Il se décida.

«Hermione?

- Mmmh? _Répondit elle, levant la tête de son assiette._

- Pourquoi m'as tu évité aujourd'hui? »

Il lui avait lancé ça comme ça, et elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle rougit.

«Je...

- Tu pensais franchement que j'allais t'en vouloir pour "l'incident Malfoy"? Lui dit-il, mimant les guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.»

Il lisait dans ses pensées? C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé.

«Pour tout te dire... Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. _Lui dit-elle, se sentant rougir un peu plus, dû au fait qu'elle venait de dire le fond de sa pensée._

- Qu'aurais tu voulu que je fasse? Que je te jette un sort impardonable? _Lui répondit-il rigolant un peu._

- Non mais je...

- Ecoute, j'ai compris, la fouine... _voyant son amie faire une grimace en entendant le surnom,_ Draco, _dit il, difficilement, _a l'air de compter beaucoup pour toi. Je ne te demanderais pas d'explication, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.

- Je... Merci Fred.

- Mais... Evites seulement de le faire venir ici. Il ne nous supporte pas, et tant qu'il sera ainsi, ça sera réciproque. _Lui apprit-il._

- Je... D'accord. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Je ne l'avait pas vu parler ainsi à quelqu'un depuis... Depuis longtemps. _Ajouta Hermione_.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point là! _Dit il, un sourire sur les lèvres._»

Ce sourire... Hermione avait bien du mal à resister. Il était adorable avec elle, et en plus, il était beau. Merlin, pourquoi lui imposait-il une telle torture? Elle n'osa parler durant les minutes qui suivirent, et lui non plus. Un silence génant s'installa, le temps qu'ils finissent leurs assiettes. Puis, voyant que son amie avait finit, il envoya magiquement les assiettes dans l'évier. En ayant marre de ce silence, il se lanca.

« Ecoute Hermione. Je sais qu'il y a des sujets que tu ne veux pas aborder. Mais...Si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un... Saches que je suis là._ Finit-il._

- Je... _Elle ne savait comment répondre à ça._ Merci. Merci Fred.

- De rien. Tu sais, je... J'ai remarqué qu'aujourd'hui tu n'avais pas vraiment le morale. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais... Tu es revenue Hermione. Saches que desormais, tout tes amis sont là si tu en as besoin.»

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient humides. Il avait remarqué. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour cacher sa tristesse. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir retenir les larmes pendant très longtemps. Mais ci celles-ci partaient, tout allait partir. Elle ne put empécher quelques larmes de couler le long de sa joue, s'éfforçant de les cacher au roux. Mais sans résultats.

«Hermione? Tu pleures?»

S'inquiéta-t-il. Et elle ne put s'empécher. Elle éclata en pleures, secouant son corps de sanglots. Fred se déplaca le plus vite possible, la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena avec lui sur le canapé.

«'Mione... Chuut. Calme toi, ça va... _Essaya-t-il de la réconforter._

- Non! Non ça ne va pas! _S'énerva-t-elle_. Je... Je suis désolée. _Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, puis commença à se lever._

- Ne t'excuse pas 'Mione. _Lui dit-il, la faisant se rasseoir à ses côtés. _

- Je n'en peux plus Fred... Je... _Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle._

- Ssshhut... Si tu m'expliquais ce qui n'allait pas, hein? _Lui dit-il doucement._»

Elle hésita. Si elle lui disait une chose, elle devrait tout lui raconter... Elle ne savait que faire. Mais elle prit une décision. La décision qui, pour elle, encore aujourd'hui, changea tout.

«Je... D'accord. Je vais te dire. Mais promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre, de ne pas t'enerver. D'accord? _Lui dit-elle, levant la tête et le regardant droit dans les yeux._

- Je t'écoutes 'Mione. _Lui répondit-il sur un ton doux._

- Tout ça, c'est... C'est à cause de lui. De voldemort, de ses mangemorts... Je... _Elle cherchait ses mots, ne savait pas comment expliquer. _Bon. E_lle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et commenca. _Si je dois te raconter, autant commencer au début. Enfin, début... Bref. Je... Si je suis partie, c'est en partie à cause... A cause de cette bataille, la bataille de Poudlard. Je... J'ai tué plus d'une quinzaine de personnes! Au début, durant la bataille, je ne voulais, je ne pouvais pas tuer quelqu'un, je ne m'en sentais pas lancais seulement des stupéfix, ou autre. Et... alors que je venais de stupéfixer un mangemort, j'ai aperçu une personne à qui je tenais beaucoup, non loin de moi, qui se battait seul contre deux mangemorts. Un troisième arrivait derrière... Et... La personne... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la voir mourir. Alors je l'ai lancer.. _Elle hésita._ Mon premier sort impardonable. Sur le troisième mangemort. Je ne me suis pas sentie coupable, je venais d'aider un ... Un ami. Puis, j'ai lancé mon deuxième sort impardonnable sur le deuxième mangemort, évitant ainsi la mort de mon ami. Qui en profita pour tuer le dernier mangemort. J'étais tellement heureuse! Je venais de sauver quelqu'un! Et pas n'importe qui! J'ai courus dans ses bras et...

- Et tu m'as embrassé_. Dit-il songeur, même si, un peu surpri. _

- Je... Oui. _Admit-elle, rougissant._ Mais laisses moi finir s'il te plait. Malgrès ce que je venais de faire, la guerre n'était pas finit pour autant, et je devais continuer de me battre. Grâce à toi, j'ai pris conscience du fait que mes stupéfixes ne servaient à rien. Alors j'ai continué. Des Avadakedavra durant toute la bataille. Mais le pire, le... _Elle recommençait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux_. A un moment, je me suis retrouvée seule face à deux mangemorts. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. J'ai fais de mon mieux, et j'ai réussi à tuer un des deux. Au moment où le deuxième m'a lancé son sort, je... Une... _Elle éclata encore en sanglots._ Une tête rousse est passée devant moi, et s'est pris le jet vert à ma place, et sest écroulé à terre. Je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire! J'étais complètement paniquée. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai envoyé un Avadakedavra sur cette Bellatrix Lestrange, et j'ai pu voir qui était mon "sauveur". Et je l'ai regretté. _Les sanglots reprirent une nouvelle fois._ Je... Percy s'était jeté devant moi, c'était Percy mon sauveur! Il s'était jeté entre moi et cette Bellatrix afin de me sauver. Et je n'ai jamais pus me le pardonner. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux! Encore aujourd'hui je, je... _Les sanglots devinrent plus forts, s'était la deuxième fois qu'elle parlait de ça à quelqu'un, la première étant Draco. Mais voyant que Fred ne __réagissait pas, elle se reprit, et continua son récit._ Suite à la bataille, nous avons du identifier les morts. Je ne supportais pas de voir tout ces gens morts. Je ne puvait pas tenir... J'ai préféré ne pas aller avec vous pour... Pour ça. Après un mois, tout le monde se remettait, petit à petit, de cette bataille, de ce massacre. Mais pas moi. La vision de Percy se jetant devant moi hantait mes nuits, et les morts qu'avait causé cette bataille, la mort de centaines de personnes, d'amis, elles aussi. Percy, Hagrid, Katie Bell, Colin Crivey, Seamus... Je n'arrivais pas à... A comprendre pourquoi eux, eux qui avaient des amis, une famille, des innocents en somme, étaient mort, alors que moi, moi qui n'avait aucune raison valable de rester vivante, j'avais survécu. Alors au bout de deux mois, je me suis décidé à aller "redonner leur mémoire" à mes perents. Ils me manquaient, et presque tous les mangemorts restant avaient été arreté. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de m'empécher d'aller chercher mes parents. Je suis donc retournée dans ma maison. La maison dans laquelle j'ai passé toute mon enfance. Mais je ne savais pas qu'une surprise m'attendais. J'ai redonné leur souvenirs à mes parents. J'étais heureuse! Je retrouvais enfin mes parents, ce qui, était, à mes yeux, la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et... ILS sont passé. Je... Héroine de guerre, et meilleure amie du sauveur, j'étais une très bonne cible. Ils... Ils ont torturé mes parents, jusqu'à la mort, devant moi. Avec des doloris, et... Et à la façon moldu. Devant mes yeux. _Les sanglots reprirent, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Fred passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille, et fit des vas-et-viens, la calmant, et l'encourageant à continuer._ Et, c'est après ça que je suis partie. Ce jour, c'était le... Le neuf Avril. Depuis, je... Je ne peux m'empécher de penser à tout ça lors du 9. Un peu comme Harry et ses parents le jour d'Halloween. Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, mais, pour moi, c'était aussi grave. En partant, j'ai voulue disparaitre de la circulation, pour ne plus vous parler, vous protéger. C'était idiot, je sais, mais à ce moment, ça me paraissait logique. Et je ne pouvais plus venir voir mes amis sans penser à mes parents. Tout me faisait penser à eux, et à l'horreur que j'avais vécu durant la bataille, et la scène de torture qui s'était déroulé devant mes yeux. Il fallait aussi que j'oublie tout ça, mes parents, la bataille et... Et une certaine personne... J'ai passé les deux premiers mois en France, dans le Paris Moldu. J'allais repartir, dans un autre pays, n'arrivant pas à oublier, n'allant pas mieux. Puis c'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Draco. Lui aussi fuyait toute cette periode après guerre... Nous sommes devenus amis, puis... Au bout de deux mois, un peu plus. Nous sommes sortis ensemble durant environ 9 mois. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, au bout du troisième, nous avions plus une relation amicale qu'une relation de couple. Pas de baiser pas de... Enfin bref. Nous avons décidé de "rompre", sans couper les ponts, sommes restés amis, et partis chacuns de notre côté. C'est pour ça qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi. Il a était là durant une période difficile de ma vie. Il m'a permis d'oublier un petit peu ce qui m'était arrivé. Nous sommes donc partis chacun de notre côté. Je suis allée à Madrid, Rome, Moscou, Berlin, au Caire, à Tokyo, Shangai, New York, Los Angeles, Mexico, Lima... Et j'en passe. Puis, à San Fransisco, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pensais presque plus à la guerre, ni à mes parents, ou encore à... _Elle leva les yeux vers Fred, rougit, et les rabaissa_, à cette personne. Et que Harry, Ron, Ginny... Tous, e manquaient. Alors j'ai décidé de rentrer. Et me voilà. »

Voilà, elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait tout dit. Enfin, pas tout. Elle reprit sa respiration, s'essuya les yeux, et allait reprendre son discours.

«Mais? _Lui demanda Fred._ Parce qu'il y a un mais. Je le vois. Je le sens.

- Mais... Je, _elle hésitait._ Je... Comment dire. Il s'avère que je me suis... Trompée. Pas à propos de la guerre. Je fais toujours des cauhemars, mais j'ai finis par oublier un peu. Mes parents, eux.. Ils me manquent. Je n'aime pas retourner dans les endroits où j'ai des souvenirs avec eux. Je ne supporte pas ça. Je... Je ne peux pas oublier mes parents comme ça. Je ne fais presque plus de cauchemars d'eux. Mais je sais que cette nuit je vais en faire. Comme souvent. C'est surtout leurs morts, le sujet de mes cauchemars. Et il y a aussi... Je me suis aussi trompée à propos de... _Elle hésita, encore._ A propos de la personne. Je pensais l'avoir oublié. Mais je me suis trompée.»

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ce qu'elle avait vécu était... Horrible. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Et il ne savait comment réagir. Hermione, elle, attendait une quelconque réaction du jeune homme. Il n'avait presque pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester ainsi, sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Il allait lui en vouloir. Pour Percy. Et si... Si jamais il avait compris pour la personne? Elle repensa alors à ses parents. Et les revit. Les dernières vacances qu'elle avait passé avec eux en Irlande... Puis, l'image de... De ces sales mangemorts, de cette atroce journée lui revint à l'esprit. Elle poussa un cri, puis se réfugia à côté de Fred. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et lui, la rapprocha, à l'aide de son bras, qui entourait la taille de la jeune fille.

Il ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant plus d'une heure, puis, Hermione se lanca.

«Fred? Est ce que... Tu pourrais me parler? _Demanda-t-elle doucement._»

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se changer les idées. Et esperait que Fred l'aiderais.

«Je, oui, pardon. _Se réveilla le roux._ Ecoute Hermione, je ne vais pas...

- Juste,_ le coupa-t-elle_, est-ce qu'on pourrais parler d'autre chosess'il te plait?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. _Accepta-t-il. Il ne savait simplement pas de quoi parler._

- Si tu... si tu me racontais ce que tu a fais toi, durant ces deux ans? _Demanda-t-elle, se redressant. Il acquiessa, et elle s'assit en tailleur, à côté de lui._

- Allonges toi 'Mione. Tu seras mieux. _Lui proposa-t-il avant de commencer, tapotant sur ses genoux, signe pour Hermione qu'elle pouvait poser sa tête dessus. Ce qu'elle fit. Et il commenca. _Tu sais Hermione... On... Enfin, je, n'ai pas fais grand chose durant ces deux ans. Je me suis remis petit à petit de cette guerre, de la mort d'ami, et de... Enfin, voilà. Et... Une fois que je m'étais mis dans la tête que je ne reverrais plus jamais ces personnes, quelqu'un d'autre m'a laissé,et je ne me suis pas senti très bien. Tu demanderas à George, je devais être invivable! _Rigola-t-il. Il racontait tout ça tout en jouant avec les mèches de la jeune fille._ Mais j'ai aussi réussi à m'en remettre. J'ai travaillé beaucoup, au début. Puis George m'a forcé à sortir, et nous voilà._ Finit-il simplement. _»

Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione, et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se lever, pour être sûre qu'elle dormait réellement.. Il se leva enfin, doucement, mit un bras sous la nuque de la brune, et un autre derrière les genous, la souleva le plus délicatement possible, et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille. C'est au moment d'ouvrir la porte de cette chambre, qu'il l'entendit.

«Fred? Je... Qu'est ce qu'on fait là? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie_

- Tu t'es endormie sur mes genoux, alors je te ramène dans ton lit.

- Merci. Mais tu peux me reposer tu sais. _Elle stoppa ses paroles, attendit qu'il la lache._ Fred... Tu es... Merci. _Dit-elle, pas vraiment sûre d'elle._ »

Il la déposa sur son lit, s'écarta, et commenca à partir. Il allait fermer la porte, lorsqu'elle l'appella.

«Fred... Attends! Je... Tu voudrais pas dormir avec moi? _Demanda-t-elle timidement. _Je... Je sais que je vais faire des cauchemars, et je me sentirais surement plus en sécurité avec toi.

- Si tu veux. Je reviens, je vais juste mettre mon pyjama, et j'arrive._Répondit-il, surpris._

Merci. Je me met en pyjama aussi.»

Elle se releva, et enfila le short et le marcel qui lui servaient de pyjama, et finit par se recoucher, se faufilant sous les couvertures. La porte s'ouvrit, sur un Fred, lui aussi en short. Mais Hermione remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de tee-shirt.

«Je... George m'a pris tout mes tee-shirt, et il a fermé sa porte. Pas moyen d'en trouver. Désolé. _Se justifia-t-il._

- Ne... Non, c'est pas grave.»

Sur ce, il se faufila lui aussi sous les draps, évitant de se rapprocher trop de son amie.

«Merci Fred. Je sais que tu vas penser que je me répete, mais merci, beaucoup.»

Fred s'était placé assez loin d'Hermione, mais elle n'était apparement pas du même avis. Elle s'approcha de lui, se collant carrément, et déposé sa tête sur son épaule aucreux de son cou. Elle profita de cette proximité pour sentir l'odeur magnifique du jeune homme. Elle s'endormit facilement. Fred, quant à lui, mit plus de temps à s'endormir, un peu géné par la proximité de la brune. Mais il y arriva, bien avant que son jumeau ne rentre avec une nouvelle conquête.

* * *

><p>Voilà, des révélations! J'espère que c'est pas trop compliqué à comprendre! Dites moi surtout ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, que j'améliore tout ça! Et la longueur, alors? ^^<p>

Sur ce, à bientôt, pour un nouvel épisode de votre série préférée! Mdr'! Désolée, je pette un cable, il est tard, et j'ai révisé toute la journée pour le bac. Bref, finis le racontage de vie, dites moi tout!

**Review please!**


	9. Miss Pimbêche Parfaite

Nouveau chapitre! Encore un peu plus long, je crois. En tout cas, profitez-en, parce que je crois que celui-ci sera le plus long. (Bah oui, c'est pas facile de faire un long chapitre! xD) En tout cas, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!)

**RAR**

Steiphya : Ouais, pauvre Hermione! xP En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois surprise, et que ça te plaise quand même! Et voici la suite des évènements! :D

CreAamiiiiiXx : Ouais, on sait enfin ce qu'il c'est passé! :D Alors, la longueur te conviens mieux? ^^

Ela: Encore une fois, merci!

So-apple33: Hé oui, de grandes révélations! En tout cas, ça me fais plaisir que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, mais que tu aime quand même! ^^

Amber1994 : Encore merci! :D Et bon courage à toi aussi pour ton BAC! Merde, hein!

MlleNakatsume : Oh c'est vrai? Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! ^^ Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas rapetissé le chapitre! il est même un peu plus long je crois. Mais c'est jamais facile de faire des longs chapitres, alors je pense que ce chapitre est vraiment très long, et que les prochains seront un petit peu plus courts. -' Merci pour tout tes conseils! Et gros bisous à toi aussi! ;D

**Bonne lecture les gens!**

* * *

><p>«Nooooooon! Lâchez les!<p>

- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter?

- Laissez les tranquiles! Ils ne vous ont rien fait!

- Faites taire cette sale sang de bourbe MacNair!

- Avec plaisir!»

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper. Aucun. Et ses parents, les pauvres! Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de les voir ainsi. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à supporter la douleur! Et MacNair qui se rapprochait. Il arrivait devant elle, l'effrayant avec sa tête de psycopathe en fuite. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça le sort.

«Doloris!»

Une lumière verte jaillit vers la jeune fille, ligotée sur une chaise, lui arrachant des cris de douleur.

«Je t'ai dit de la faire taire MacNair! Pas de la faire crier, veracrasse!

- Si on peut plus s'amuser un peu...»

Il rabaissa sa baguette, soulageant la jeune fille de toutes ces douleurs. Il s'écarta d'elle, et reparti vers l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'endroit où se trouvaient le reste des mangemorts ainsi que deux autres personnes.

«Bon, Yaxley, tu penses qu'ils vont encore tenir longtemps? _Demanda le troisième mangemort avec un sourire sadique aux levres._

- Je pense pas Rookwood.

- On les achèves? _Demanda MacNair, avec le même sourire sadique que son collègue._

- Noooooon! _Cria la jeune brune. _Ne faites pas ça!

- Ou quoi, petite sang-de-bourbe? D_emanda Rookwood en se dirigeant vers elle._ Tu ne peux rien faire.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi eux? _Sanglota la jeune fille._

- Réfléchis un peu. _Lui répondit Yaxley._

- A cause de toi, notre maître a été assassiné._Continua Rookwood. _

- Et nous sommes en fuite. _Finit MacNair._

- C'est de votre faute! Vous n'aviez qu'à pas suivre ce lord à deux mornilles!

- Ne parles pas ainsi de notre maître! _Yaxley se retourna, et un nouveau jet vert atterit sur la poitrine de la brune, lui arrachant un cri encore plus douloureux._

- Yaxley, va falloir y aller, ils vont bientôt arriver. _Se rapella Rookwood._

- Qui?

- Le ministère. _Continua-t-il._

- Pourquoi ils viendraient? _Demanda Yaxley._

- La sang-de-bourbe. R_épondit Rookwood, en faisant un geste de la tête pour désigner la brune._

- Sale vermine! Tu les a prevenus? _S'énerva MacNair. Il se dirigea vers elle est lui mit une claque, tellement forte, que la fille eût l'impression d'avoir perdu sa machoir._

- Stop MacNair! On passe aux parents, on garde la vermine pour la fin.»

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers les deux personnes, inconscientes. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps, se regardèrent avec un sourire sadique, et lancèrent le deuxième sort impardonable sur les deux corps, sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune brune. Cette jeune brune qui ne pu s'empecher un cri.

«Nooooooooooooooon!»

Elle se releva, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans le salon de sa maison d'enfance. Elle était dans un endroit sombre, et n'arrivait pas à voir où exactement. Elle commençait à paniquer, quand elle se sentit attraper par deux bras, qui la serrèrent gentiment.

«Sssshhhut 'Mione... Ca va, c'est finit.

- Papa, maman! Ils sont... Ils les ont...

- C'était un cauchemar Hermione... C'est finit, je suis là.

- Je... Où on est?

- On est dans ta chambre... Attends. _Elle entendit un bruit bizarre, quelque chose qui tombait, puis, la pièce s'éclaircit._ Tu vois? _Demanda la voix, toujours aussi douce._ Tu vois, c'est finit. Je suis là, tu n'es plus seule.

- Fred je... Ils étaient là, encore... Je...

- Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivrera plus. Je suis là d'accord?»

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête, et s'accrocha encore plus au garçon. Fred ressera son étreinte. Comment avait-elle fait pour survivre jusqu'ici, se demandait-il. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle avait réussi à rester un peu elle même, à sourire... Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était réveillé. Qu'il avait essayé de la sortir de son cauchemar, sans aucun résultat. Elle l'avait réveillé à force de bouger, de gémir... Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait bien accepté de dormir avec elle pour la protéger non? Et il venait bien de le faire, n'est ce pas? Il sentait le petit corps fragile de la jeune fille dans ses bras, et se promis de faire désormais tout son possible pour protéger, rendre heureux ce petit bout de femme.

«Fred? _Demanda Hermione, tout doucement._

- Mmmh.

- Je suis désolée.

- De...

- De t'avoir réveillé. _Le coupa-t-elle. _

- Hermione. _Il passa ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille, lui faisant remonter la tête, et posa ses yeux vert dans ceux marrons de la brune._ Arrêtes un peu de t'excuser. Je n'ai pas accepté de dormir ici simplement pour mon plaisir personnel. Et puis, ne t'excuse pas pour un cauchemar que tu as fais. Arrêtes de t'excuser tout le temps comme ça. _Lui dit-il doucement._

- Oui. D'accord. Pardon, je suis désolée.

- Hermione! _Rigola-t-il doucement._

- Oui je...

- Ssshhhhut. D_it-il, la coupant. Il posa son index sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. _Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu 'Mione. Et ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là d'accord? Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.»

Elle se blottit dans les bras du roux, rassurée, et intriguée. Il disait ça pour... Oui, seulement pour maintenant. Elle se faisait des idées. Il ne dirait pas ça pour une longue période. Ses pensées se redirigèrent vers son cauchemar, et elle se ressera contre le torse de Fred.

«Je suis là 'Mione, je suis là.»

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas, et se retourna simplement dans son lit, se retrouvant ainsi sur le ventre. Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire, ainsi que son cauchemar, et elle s'apercut alors que Fred n'était plus dans son lit. Où était-il parti? La personne derrière la porte frappait toujours, et Hermione se décida à répondre.

« Quoi? _Répondit-elle, embétée_. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et une tête passa par l'entrebaillement.

« Pardon, je cherche George, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard? _Lui demanda une voix féminine._

- Non, j'l'ai pas vu. R_épondit Hermione, toujours aussi méchamment._

- Encore pardon. _S'excusa la fille en sortant._ »

Qui était donc cette fille? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette pimbêche l'avait réveillé, et que maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était fatiguée, et que Fred n'était plus avec elle. Où pouvait-il être? Peut-être ferait-elle mieux d'aller prendre un bon verre de jus de citrouille pour se remettre les idées en place. De toute façon, elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

Elle se leva, enfila un pull, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du couloir, elle entendit une voix féminine appeler George. Cette imbécile était toujours là? Hermione décida de faire demi-tour, pour ne pas avoir à faire à cette fille, et d'aller voir si Fred était dans sa chambre. Elle allait frapper lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine répondre à la pimbêche. George se montrait enfin. Elle frappa. Pas de réponse... Une deuxième fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle décida de rentrer quand même. Elle apercut une silhouette allongée sous les couvertures et se dirigea vers le côté gauche du lit.

« Fred? _Chuchota-t-elle._ Fred tu dors? _Pas de réponse._ Fred bon sang, réponds! _Dit elle tout haut._

- Merlin non Hermione je dors pas! Comment tu veux dormir quand quelqu'un t'appelle comme ça! _Répondit enfin la voix sous les couvertures._

- Pardon, excuses moi. Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais qui était cette fille qui cherche George partout et...

- C'est ma, pardon sa, conquête d'hier soir. _Lui répondit Fred._

- Ha...

- Et c'était quoi ta deuxième question?

- Hum... _elle se sentit génée, puis se reprit. Elle n'avait plus quinze ans après tout. _Je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi tu es venu te recoucher dans ton lit... E_lle avait rougit un peu._

- Parce que vous avez dormis ensemble? _Cria presque la personne dans le lit, se redressant, enlevant ainsi les couvertures, et se retrouvant assis sur le lit._

- George? _Demanda Hermione, en comprenant qu'elle s'était fait rouler. _Qu'est-ce que... Où est Fred?

- Il est dans la salle, il essait de me débarasser de la fille.

- Sérieusement? Tu peux pas le faire tout seul? _Fit Hermione, étonnée._

- Non, si c'est moi, elle voudra me revoir et tout... J'en ai aucune envie moi.

- Ok..._Elle était toujours un peu étonnée. _Dit George... Elle s'appelle comment la fille? _Demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

- Heu... Emilie... Non, Nadia,non... Alyzée... Attends, non, c'est Laura! Non... Je sais plus.

- Et il compte faire comment pour se débarasser d'elle?

- Je sais pas. D'habitude il dit que je suis parti ou un truc comme ça.

- Et les filles vous croient? Je veux dire, vous êtes des jumeaux, et peut-être qu'elles pensent se faire rouler non? _S'interessa Hermione._

- Une fois, Fred n'était pas là, et j'ai du me débrouiller tout seul, et la fille m'a pas cru.

- Comment t'as fait pour la faire partir?

- Je sais plus... _Dit il d'un air songeur._ Mais une autre fois, la fille a pas cru Fred, et il a fallut qu'il lui montre sa tache de naissance.

- Tu n'en as pas toi?

- Si, mais la mienne est dans le bas de mon dos.

- Et la sienne?

- Héhé... _Fit il, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris. _Le coupa Hermione._ En tout cas, ta Nadia là. Ou Emilie ou... Peu importe, elle a pas l'air d'accord pour repartir.

- Bouse de dragon! _Il réfléchit._ Dit 'Mione, _lui demanda-t-il, reposant ses yeux charmeurs sur elle, _tu...

- Ô non! Il n'en est pas question! _Répondit-elle précipitement._

- Mais pourquoi? I_l paraissait presque vexé._

- Parce que!

- S'il te plait! _Lui demanda-t-il, la suppliant presque._

- Vous allez finir par me tuer... _Répondit-elle, capitulant. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et demanda,_ et je fais quoi?

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es ma femme!

- Même pas en rêve.

- Mais 'Mione!

- Je veux bien être ta petite copine, ta soeur, ta cousine, n'importe quoi, mais pas ta femme, ni ta fiancée.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que... _Elle paraissait hésiter_.

- Parce que...? _L'encouragea-t-il._

- Le mariage c'est un truc sacré! On rigole pas avec ça!

- Bah, pourtant, l'autre jour, au restaurant, t'as pas refusé d'être la fiancée de F...

- STOP! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je changerais pas d'avis. _Le coupa-t-elle._

- T'es pas marrante 'Mione... _Lui reprocha George._

- Tu sais, si je suis pas à ton goût, je peux toujours retourner me coucher!

- Quoi? Non c'est bon. 'Faut juste qu'on trouve comment on va faire.

- Bah je sais pas...

- Je sais! _Cria presque George, une mine réjouit au visage._

- Quoi? _Demanda Hermione, curieuse._

- Improvises! _Lui répondit George, la poussant en dehors de la chambre._

- Quoi? Non, il n'en est pas question! George tu...»

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fût jetée dehors. Voilà. Elle allait devoir encore jouer la comédie. Tout ça pour le plaisir de ces messieurs. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça au juste? Elle n'y était pas obligé non? Non. Mais c'est vrai que si la pimbêche n'était pas motivée à partir, elle pourrait abandonner George et se consoler avec Fred... Pas que ça pose problème à la brune. Bien que... Non. Bon, d'accord! Elle ne voulait absolument pas que cette pimbêche blonde refaite de partout touche à un seul cheveux de Fred! Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Fred était assis sur un des deux fauteuils, et la pimbêche refaite sur le fauteuil d'à côté, essayait de le séduire. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Hermione sorti enfin de l'ombre du couloir, et se fit remarquer.

« Fred, pourquoi tu ne viens pas te recoucher? »

Fred leva la tête vers la brune. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là? Elle était censée dormir. Et pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça sur un ton si... Si... Si bizarre. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes... Elle était belle ainsi. Ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés à cause d'un réveil brusque, son petit débardeur et son short encore un peu froissé par la nuit, son air un peu fatigué... Il la trouvait magnifique. Attendez, avait-il dormi avec cette magnifique créature sans s'en rendre compte? Wow. C'était un grand progrès pour lui. Avant, si une jeune femme comme ça s'était présenté ainsi devant lui, il lui aurait sauté dessus, sans même y réfléchir. Mais là, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de se lever, et d'aller embrasser les lèvres, qui paraissaient si douces, de la brune,et de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Fred, wouhou? »

Le fit réagir la-dite brune en s'approchant de lui.

« Herm... Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? _Demanda-t-il, étonné._

- Je suis venue te chercher. Ça fait longtemps que tu as quitté le lit, je commencais à m'inquiéter. »

Elle esperait qu'il allait comprendre. Elle essaya quand même un clin d'oeil discret. Pourquoi il ne répondait pas bon sang?

« Hum.»

Fit une voix derrière Hermione. Elle se retourna vers la pimbêche refaite, et la regarda méchamment.

« Vous êtes qui vous?

- Je suis la...

- C'est la nouvelle conquête de George 'Mione! _L'interrompit Fred._»

Il avait compris! Ouf. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen de faire partir miss pimbêche refaite.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toi, Fred, qui est avec elle? _Demanda-t-elle méchamment._

- Je suis désolé, elle cherche George, mais il a disparu.

- Ah... _Fit Hermione, comme si elle était éclairée._ _Elle se retourna vers miss pimbêche refaite._ Comment tu t'appelles? _Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment._

- Georgina._ Lui répondit elle._

- Alors écoutes moi Miss... Pardon, Georgina. Je suis désolée pour toi, mais si George n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est sûrement parti rejoindre sa femme, et son fils en France. _Lui expliqua calmement la brune._

- Pardon? _Hurla miss pimbêche refaite._

- Hum... 'Mione. Je croyais qu'on devait garder ça pour nous. _Dit un petit peu plus bas Fred._

- Je m'en contre-fiche Fred. J'ai qu'une seule envie, là maintenant, c'est d'aller me recoucher. _Répondit Hermione, __s'énervant un peu._

- Et bien vas-y, je m'occupe de ... Georgina.

- Fred, quand je dis me coucher, je veux dire avec toi. Sinon je ne me serais pas relevée._Rajouta la brune, d'un ton évident, en s'asseyant sur les genoux du roux, qui ne pu que __rougir._

- Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que George... Georginou, a un fils et une femme?

- Français! _Précisa la brune, contente que MPR (Miss Pimbêche refaite! ;P) comprenne._

- Mais pourquoi il... Enfin... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il...

- Nous non plus, et ne cherche pas à comprendre. _Se précipita Hermione, tout en se levant. _

- Mais je...»

Hermione saisit la main de MPR et la fit se lever. Puis, elle commenca à la pousser vers la porte.

« Maintenant, je suis désolée, mais George n'est pas là.

- Attendez! _Cria MPR, alors que Hermione avait réussi à la pousser jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Ou de sorti, pour MPR. _

- Quoi? _Souffla Hermione, irritée par cette blonde au cerveau rétrécis_.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas George? _Accusa-t-elle en montrant Fred du doigt._

- Je... »

Ils étaient coincés. Rien ne pouvait différencier les deux jumeaux. Et ni Hermione, ni Fred n'arrivait à trouver une solution. Puis, une lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau de la jeune fille.

« Je sais!

- Quoi? _Demanda Fred._

- Votre tache de naissance.

- Hein? _Se renseigna Fred._

- Montre ta tache de naissance! Elle n'est pas au même endroit que celle de George!

- Hermione!_ Les yeux de Fred s'agrandir. _Je crois pas que je vais montrer ma tâche de naissance.

- Bah, pourquoi!

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Il y eût environ une minute durant laquelle Fred et Hermione se regardaient dans les yeux, Hermione ne comprenant pas Fred, et MPR observait le soi-disant couple dans leur échange silencieux. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas montrer sa tache de naissance. Elle n'en avait aucune idée! Devant l'incompréhension de Hermione, le roux se décida à l'éclairer.

« Elle n'est pas placée à un endroit très... Enfin, que j'ai envie de montrer à tout le monde si tu te rappelles 'Mione! »

La conversation que Hermione avait eût avec George refit surface dans sa tête, puis, le sourire pervers de celui-ci lors de sa question sur l'endroit de la tache de son jumeau. D'accord. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Je... Oui, pardon. Je... Je suis encore un peu fatiguée. »

Essaya-t-elle de se justifier. Il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse. Ils étaient censé être un couple. Bon... Comment allaient-ils faire... Bah! C'était simple! Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé avant?

« Fred, tournes toi! _Ordonna la brune à son supposé petit ami._

- Quoi? _Demanda le visé, les yeux ronds._

- Tournes toi s'il te plait! »

Il se tourna, se mettant ainsi de dos aux deux jeunes femmes. Hermione se rapprocha de lui, et saisit le bas du tee-shirt du roux.

« Woh,ho! Tu fais quoi là? _Se retourna brusquement Fred._

- Je montre que tu n'as rien là où devrait être la tache de ton frère Fred! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te déshabiller? _Demanda-t-elle, amusée par la réaction._ »

Il grommela, puis se remit de dos. Hermione déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du roux, puis souleva le tee-shirt, découvrant ainsi le dos du jeune homme, vierge de toute tache.

« Voilà. Contente miss pim... Pardon! _Se reprit la brune_. Georgina.

- Mouais... _Lui répondit MPR, non convaincu._

- Bon, tu sais quoi Georgina? J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois contente ou pas. _Lui apprit Hermione, la poussant une nouvelle fois vers la porte, et s'énervant un peu_. George n'est pas là. Et même si il était là, tu aura pu comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus te voir. Alors si tu voulais bien nous faire le plaisir de partir.

- Mais je n'ai pas mes affaires! _Se défendit MPR._

- Rien à foutre! Barres toi! _S'énerva pour de bon la brune, poussant MPR en dehors de l'appartement. _

- Mais je...

- Tu rien! Au revoir! »

Hermione ferma la porte, et se retourna vers Fred, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle commençait à repartir, quand elle se souvint de quelque chose. Elle se retourna vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et découvrit MPR, toujours pas partie, un peu choquée par la façon dont elle avait été virée.

« Pardon, j'ai oublié de prendre ça!»

Dit Hermione en récupérant la couette de George, puis en claquant la porte, laissant ainsi une (fausse) blonde aux fesses, aux seins refaits (magiquement ou non) et aux lèvres botoxés, sur le pas de la porte en sous-vétements. Hermione se retourna vers Fred, lui lança la couette dans les bras, et se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Hermione! _L'appela alors le roux._

- Quoi? _Dit elle en se retournant._

- Merci. _Lui dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres._

- De rien. »

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Fred, et y découvrit George, allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, la couette remonté jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle remarqua la fameuse tâche, dans le dos. Elle avait une forme de... Elle ressemblait un peu à la forme de la France. Un peu.

« Tu peux sortir, elle est partie.

- Sûre? _S'assura George, se relevant _

- Yep.

- Oh! Merci, merci, merci!»

La remercia le roux en la serrant dans les bras.

« De rien mais...

- Pour ta peine, je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner! _Lui apprit George._

- D'accord, mais juste...

- Allé viens, j'y vais tout de suite!

- Bon, ok.»

Abandonna Hermione. Elle le suivit dans la pièce principale, et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, en face de Fred.

« Merci 'Mione. Heureusement que tu étais là. Je n'arrivais pas à la faire partir._ La remercia le deuxième jumeau._

- De rien. _Dit Hermione, le regardant avec un grand sourire._

- Bon, racontez moi. Comment vous l'avez faite partir. _Demanda George, la tête dans les placards._

- 'Mione l'a virée!_ Lui répondit Fred._

- Hein? _Se retourna George, les yeux ronds._

- Bah ouais. Elle m'énervait. _Répondit Hermione, sur le ton de l'évidence._

- Tu l'as mise à la porte? D_emanda George, amusé._

- Oui! Elle a dit aussi que t'étais parti rejoindre ta femme et ton fils en France.

- Sérieux? _Se renseigna une seconde fois George._

- Au début, c'est la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête pour la faire partir._Répondit la brune._

- Mais ça a pas vraiment marché. _Rajouta Fred._

- Non, elle était plus genre: Mon Georginou m'a abandonné, il est parti? _Imita Hermione, prenant une voix des plus aigus._

- Bonne imitation 'Mione! »

Rigola Fred. Il finit, avec l'aide de la brune, de raconter la petite histoire, tandis que George préparait le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il déposa une assiette de pancakes au milieu de la table, ainsi que tous les ingrédients necessaires à un bon déjeuner fait de pancakes. Il s'assit ensuite sur le côté de la table, entre Hermione et Fred.

« Au fait Hermione, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. _Dit-il._

- Quelle question? _Demanda Hermione, ne se souvenant plus du tout de cette question._

- Vous avez dormis ensemble? _Cria George, encore plus ahuri que quelques minutes plus tôt._ »

Hermione rougit, Fred aussi. Ils saisirent un pancake en même temps, levèrent la tête, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Oui. _Admit Hermione, au bout de quelques trente secondes._

- Mais en amis._ Ajouta Fred._

- Ouais, je vais vous croire. _Dit George._

- Non mais c'est vrai! _Lui apprit son jumeau._

- Ouais, ouais. _Fit George, pas vraiment convaincu._

- Mais... _Commença Fred._

- Laisses tomber Fred. De toute façon, quoi qu'on dise, Georginou ne nous croira pas. _Remarqua Hermione, calmement._

- Ne m'appelle pas Georginou!_ L'interdit le-dit Georginou._

- Ou quoi? _Demanda Hermione, joueuse._

- Ou sinon je... _Il chercha, puis se saisit d'un pancake._ Ou sinon, tu te prends ça en pleine tête!

- Ô Merlin, le petit Georginou devient menacant!_ Rigola la brune._

- Pffff. _Fit George tandis que son jumeau éclatait de rire_. Alors, pourquoi vous avez dormi ensemble? _Essaya une nouvelle fois George._

- Je n'allais pas bien hier soir. J'ai demandé à Fred s'il pouvait rester avec moi. Aussi simple. _Lui apprit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres._

- Tu n'allais pas bien? _Demanda George._

- Oui je... Un truc en rapport avec mon absence. _Elle vit que George allait demander quelque chose, et le coupa._ Non. Je t'arrêtes immediatement Georginou. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et j'espère, que dis-je, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en ton frère. _Dit elle, regardant serieusement le-dit jumeau._

- Bien sûr 'Mione. _Lui apprit-il, un sourire confiant aux lèvres._

- Très bien. Sur ce, Georginou, merci pour ce déjeuner. Fred, merci pour cette nuit. Je vais prendre ma douche.

- De rien. _Dit Fred, calmement._

- Comment ça cette nuit? _Demanda George, perdu._

- Cherches pas Georginou. _Lui dit Hermione, elle lui ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux, et disparu dans le couloir._

- N'oublies pas qu'on va au Terrier ce midi! _Cria Fred, à la brune, ignorant le regard interogateur de son jumeau._»

Ils entendirent la voix de Hermione aquiescer, puis, Fred sût que le moment de l'interogatoire était arrivé.

* * *

><p>Ne me tuez pas! Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas super. Mais je suis en panne d'inspiration, alors je met pleins de trucs comme ça, et j'écris au fur et à mesure, sans savoir vraiment à quoi ça ressemblera. Alors je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas! Et puis, si vous me tuez, vous ne pourrez pas lire la fin! Héhé!<p>

Bon, le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine normalement! Et je voulais savoir, comment se sont passées les épreuves pour celles qui ont passé le BAC? ^^

Adios Amigas! Gros bisous!

**Review Please! ;D**


	10. Espèce de véracrasse

Ne me tuez pas! Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous avoir laissé patienter tant de temps. Le manque d'inspiration, les vacances, tout un tas de truc.

Enfin bref, Laissez moi vous présenter, (enfin!) le dixième chapitre de cette fiction! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Je crois, qu'il est un peu plus long. Je crois, je suis pas sûre.

Aussi, et surtout, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, et les mises en alert, et les mises en favorites. Merci, merci, merci! :)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!)

**RAR**

Steiphya : Merci! Voilà enfin la suite!

CreAamiiiiiXx : Hé oui, Georginou. :) Je sais pas si ce chapitre est plus long ou pas, mais saches que je fais de mon mieux pour en faire des plus longs! Bonne lecture, en tout cas!

Gellycrok: Hey! C'est pas grave, au moins tu le fait maintenant!:) Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, alors merci. Merci, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir! Héhé, pour le truc Fred/Hermione, il faut attendre la suite. Peut-être ont-ils eut une relation, peut-être pas! :D J'espère que le suite te plaira toujours!

fofolle-de-bouquin: Merci! ;) Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise! A maintenant la suite! xP

Amber1994 : Encore une fois, merci pour tes compliments. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Et puis, tu es une de mes lectrices qui reste depuis le début, et tu continue à me faire des compliments. Alors franchement, merci beaucoup! Pour le BAC, moi aussi, ce n'était pas vraiment mon BAC. Seulement le français, les maths et la SVT/Physique. Ca c'est plutôt bien passé. ^^ Et voilà enfin la suite! Encore merci.

**Un merci général à vous tous. Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire! ;)**

* * *

><p>« Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer! »<p>

Cria presque Bill Weasley, interrompant ainsi les conversations autour de la table.

Fred, George et Hermione étaient arrivés au Terrier il y a plus d'une heure de ça.

D'ailleurs, Fred avait eu raison. En effet, une fois Hermione partie se laver, son frère l'avait assailli de question." Il s'est passé quoi?", "Vous avez vraiment dormi ensemble?", "Pourquoi elle a dit merci?", "Elle t'a dit des trucs sur son voyage?", et d'autres. Fred avait coupé son jumeau dans son élan, ne voulant en aucun cas répondre à ces questions, et avait pretexté qu'ils allaient être en retard chez leurs parents s'ils continuaient ainsi. Il était ensuite parti se préparer. Plus d'une heure après, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans le salon, chacun ayant eu le temps de faire ses petites affaires. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, rigolant - comme toujours -Hermione amusée par les idioties de ses deux colocataires, et ceux-ci amusés par leurs idioties, et heureux de voir le sourire de la jeune fille. par une blague qu'avait faite George.

Une fois arrivés sur le chemin de traverse, ils avaient transplané dans le jardin du terrier. Hermione avait insisté pour que les garçons frappent avant d'entrer, alors qu'ils ne le faisaient pas d'habitude, pretextant que cela ferait plaisir à leur mère de voir un peu de bonnes manières chez ses deux fils.

C'était le petit Ted Lupin qui, une fois de plus, avait ouvert la porte. Il n'avait toujours pas reconnu Hermione, mais Fred et George lui expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait de "tati 'Mione". Hermione leur avait crié dessus. Non mais, Tati 'Mione! Elle ne supportait pas ce surnom. Autant tante Hermione, même si, bof, mais Tati 'Mione! Pffff. Les imbéciles ces deux là. En tout cas, grâce à eux, aux cris que Hermione avait poussé, ainsi qu'à la course poursuite qui avait eût lieu entre elle et Fred, le petit Ted avait retenu qui était cette Tati 'Mione. Il l'appelait alors ainsi, et avait fait connaissance avec cette nouvelle tati, qu'il paraissait apprecier.

Donc, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Hermione avait crié, et s'était mise à courir après Fred, faisant sortir Harry et Ginny, qui les avaient regardé d'un air étonné. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, la course avait pris fin, Ron faisant son arrivée en même temps que la pluie. Ils étaient rentrés, avaient dit bonjour à Monsieur et Madame Weasley, puis s'étaient installés dans le salon, afin de parler un peu. Près de dix minutes après était arrivé Charlie, qui s'était vite adapté aux conversations. Hermione, elle écoutait, tout en apprenant à connaitre le petit Teddy, en jouant avec. Plus d'une heure plus tard, étaient arrivés Bill et Fleur, trempés par cette pluie qui ne s'était pas calmée. Enfin, sous la demande de Ron, tout le monde s'était mis à table. C'était entre l'entrée et le plat principal que Bill s'était levé, et avait fait son annonce.

« Nous t'écoutons Bill._ Lui répondit Arthur Weasley._

- Fleur et moi avons appris il y a quelques jours que...

- Que nous allions avoir un enfant! _Avait presque crié Fleur, un sourire au lèvres, coupant son mari dans son élan._

- Mais c'est magnifique! _Fit remarquer Ginny, se levant pour serrer les futurs parents dans ses bras, suivit par Harry._

- Hum, _fit celui-ci quelques instants plus tard._ Nous voudrions aussi vous dire quelque chose. _Dit il calmement, saisissant sa fiancée par la taille._

- Oui! Nous avons décidé d'avancer la date du mariage! _Fit Ginny d'une voix aigu, tout aussi excitée que sa belle soeur._

- Oui, Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. _Ajouta Harry._ »

Hermione se leva, suivit par Ron, et tout deux allèrent serrer Harry et Ginny dans leur bras, les félicitants pour ce mariage avancé. Puis, ils partirent serrer les deux futurs parents dans leurs bras, les félicitants aussi, tandis que Fred et George blaguaient sur l'impatience de leur soeur, et l'impuissance de Harry face à celle ci. Chacun serra les deux couples dans leurs bras. Sauf Molly, qui était restée immobile, au bout de la table. Un silence se fit lorsque Hermione se dirigea vers Molly.

« Molly? Molly, vous allez bien?_ Lui demanda Hermione._

- C'est tout simplement magnifique! _Cria soudain la-dite Molly, serrant Hermione de toutes ses forces dans ses bras_. Je vais être grand-mère! Enfin! Arthur, tu te rends compte, depuis le temps qu'on attend ça! _Fit-elle part à son mari,se dirgeant vers lui._

- Magnifique, n'est ce pas? _Répondit-il avec un sourire._ »

Molly partit serrer son fils et sa belle fille dans ses bras, les félicitants, se renseigant sur la date prévu... Puis elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny, son visage prenant un air beaucoup plus sévère.

« Quant à vous deux, _dit elle, pointant son index vers le couple,_ comment osez vous prendre une telle décision sans prendre en compte mon avis! _Leur repprocha-t-elle_. Maintenant, il va falloir tout changer, prevenir les invités du changement de date, reprévoir tout!

- Et, pour quand avez vous prévu l'évenement, _demanda Hermione, essayant de sauver ses deux amis des griffes de Molly_.

- Hum... _Harry se racla la gorge, et Ginny se mit à rougir._

- Beinh dites-donc, ça doit être dans vraiment pas longtemps, vu la tête que vous avez. _Remarqua Ron, se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione._

- Oui... Hum... A vrai dire, nous avons prévu ça pour dans deux semaines.»

Déclara Harry, presque géné. Les yeux de Molly s'arrondir, tandis que Fred et George se rentenaient d'éclater de rire. Arthur surveillait sa femme du coin de l'oeil, tandis que Bill paraissait un peu amusé et sa femme, un peu choquée. Ron était dans le même état que ses jumeaux de frères, tout comme Charlie. Hermione, elle était un peu amusée par la scène se passant devant ses yeux. Le petit Teddy, assis sur ses genoux, fût le premier à réagir.

« Ça veut dire que je vais avoir un cousin? _Demanda-t-il à la brune, un grand sourire aux lèvres, brisant ainsi le silence._

- En quelques sortes Teddy. _Lui apprit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres._»

Tous les regards s'étaient dirigés vers le petit Ted et sa Tati 'Mione, et, Fred et George n'en pouvant plus, éclatèrent de rire, suivis de peu par Charlie et Ron. Molly se retourna alors vers ses quatre fils, tous les quatre hilares.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de marrant, Il n'y a rien de marrant à avancer un mariage de presque deux mois! Non d'une goule en... _S'enerva-t-elle._

- Maman! _Lui repprocha Ginny_. Ne parles pas ainsi devant Ted!

- Pardon Ginny, c'est simplement que... Dans deux semaines?_ Redemanda-t-elle pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu._

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, nous nous sommes déjà occupés de prevenir les invités. _La rassura Harry._

- Enfin presque tous. _Répliqua Ginny._

- Oui, presque tous._ Répeta Harry,un air presque coupable collé au visage._

- Comment ça presque tous,_ Demanda Molly, tout d'un coup inquiète._

- Hum, maman, nous avons en quelques sortes...Hum, triés les invités. Sur les 300, il n'en reste qu'une centaine._ Lui répondit Ginny, un peu génée._

- Bon, et si nous passions au prochain plat, n'est-ce pas Molly? _Demanda precipitemment Arthur, voyant que la-dite Molly commençait à s'énerver._

- Oui, tout le monde se rassoit à sa place s'il vous plait. _Acquiesa Molly. _Vous deux, il va falloir que nous ayont une petite conversation tout les trois. Au plus vite. _Déclara-t-elle, pointant son index menaçant vers les futurs mariés une seconde fois._»

Fred et George se rassirent, suivient des futurs mariés, et de Bill. Ted, qui était encore sur les genoux de Hermione, n'était pas décidé à se déplacer. Hermione dû lui promettre de lui raconter une histoire pour le faire se déplacer. En se rassayent à sa place, à côté de la brune, ses cheveux prirent la même couleur que ceux de Hermione, et ses yeux devinrent aussi chocolats que ceux de la même personne. Hermione rigola en levant les yeux au ciel, puis, croisa le regard de Fred, assis en face d'elle.

« On dirait ton fils 'Mione. _Lui apprit-il, gentiment._

- Oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais en fait, Ted est mon fils. _Dit elle serieusement, provoquant les rires de tout le monde autour de la table._ »

Le repas se fit ainsi dans la bonne humeur, malgré les regards menacant que Molly lançait à son futur gendre et à sa fille.

A la fin du repas, il devait être environ 16 heure. Le petit Ted s'endormait sur les genoux de son parrain, Fred et George conversaient avec leurs deux aînés sur leur boutique, Fleur et Ginny parlaient mariage avec Molly. Ron, Harry et Hermione parlaient de Ted, de Poudlard, et de leurs anciens camarades. Arthur, quant à lui, dormait sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée allumée.

«Harry, vas donc coucher ce petit bout dans la chambre des jumeaux.

- Pardon? Heu, oui, d'accord, j'y vais Molly.»

Harry se leva donc doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller son filleul. Il le prit dans ses bras, s'excusant auprès de ses amis, puis monta, laissant ainsi Ron et Hermione tous les deux. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, puis, Hermione se décida.

« Hum, Ron...? _demanda-t-elle._

- Oui?

- Tu... Il y a une question qui me traine dans la tête depuis un moment. Je sais que ça va peut-être te paraitre bizarre, étant donné que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ni rien, mais ne vas surtout pas croire que je demande parce que je suis interessée, hein. Je demande en amie, d'accord?

- Non Hermione, je n'ai pas de petite-amie. _Lui répondit-il, sans même attendre la question, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

- Je...

- Écoutes 'Mione, je sais que pour toi, je suis juste un ami. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre que pour moi, c'est la même chose. Tu es un peu comme Ginny, tu es plus comme une soeur. _Lui appris doucement Ron._

- Je... Oui, pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a passé par la tête. C'est simplement, l'autre jour, tu paraissais si triste quand je suis arrivée, et lorsque tu m'as vu, c'est comme si tout tes problème s'étaient envolés et...

- Je sais. L'autre jour je n'étais pas très bien. _La coupa-t-il._

- Tu n'allais pas très bien? _Se renseigna Hermione._

- Je... _Hésita-t-il._ Bon, écoutes, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Même pas à Harry. Donc évites de le dire à tout le monde.

- Je t'écoute Ron, et ne t'inquiètes pas. _L'encouragea gentiment la brune_.

- Bon. _Il inspira._ Ne t'énerves pas d'accord?

- Ron! Dis moi, je ne vais pas te manger par Merlin! _S'impatienta Hermione._

- Ok... Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un et...

- Qui est ce quelqu'un Ron?_ Demanda la brune, gentiment, intriguée par cette petite cachoterie._

- Hum... _Il rougit soudainement_. Ané ingras... _Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe._

- Qui? Ron, articule, je n'ai pas compris.

- Daphné Greengrass. _Répondit-il, aussi rouge désormais que la robe de quidditch d'un gryffondor._

- Greengrass! _S'étonna Hermione._

- Oui, c'est bon, cris pas non plus! _Lui repprocha Ron. Puis, Hermione éclata de rire._ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si marrant?

- Tu est sorti avec Greengrass Ron! C'est quand même assez hilarant. Toi qui ne pouvais pas la supporter à Poudlard!_ Réussi-t-elle à dire, reprenant quelque peu son serieux._

- Oui bah hein... _Essaya-t-il, sans trouver ses mot_s.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais Ron? _Demanda Hermione._

- Parce que! C'est Daphné, Hermione! Daphné Greengrass! Une serpentard! _Fit-il, sur le ton de l'évidence._

- Et? _L'encouragea-t-elle à poursuivre._

- Tu veux que je te rappelles qui elle était? Non parce que c'était une serpentard, qui trainait avec la fouine, qui traitait les sang-mélé de tous les noms, qui n'arretait pas de t'insulter... _Enumera-t-il._

- Ron, tu t'enfonces._ Lui dit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres._ Et tu veux que je te dise? Je m'en contre-fiche. J'ai aussi fais des erreurs lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Même si elles étaient moins grave. _Dit elle pour elle même. _En tout cas, si tu es sorti avec, c'est qu'elle a surement changé. Et je te fais confiance Ron. Tu ne serais jamais sorti avec la Greengrass que je connais.

- Merlin! Rendez moi Hermione!_ Fit Ron sur un ton theatrale. Il saisit les épaules de la brune, puis commença à la secouer._ Qu'avez vous fait d'elle? Où est la vrai Hermione Granger?

- Ron, arrêtes! _Réussit finalement à dire Hermione malgrès les secousses._

- Nan, sérieusement Hermione. J'aurais pas pensé que tu réagisses ainsi! Je veux dire... C'est toi qui as le plus souffert de la fouine et de sa bande et... _Il vit la grimace qu'elle fit lorsqu'il avait prononcé le surnom de Malfoy. _Attends... La fouine et toi? Non, sérieux 'Mione...

- Quoi? Non! Mais ça va pas la tête! Enfin...Plus maintenant. _Avoua-t-elle, rougissant aussi._

- De quoi plus maintenant?»

Harry venait d'arriver, et s'était assis à côté de Ron. Hermione regarda ce dernier dans les yeux, puis comprenant son intention, leva son doigt vite fais vers lui.

« Il est sorti avec Greengrass! _Cria-t-elle._

- Elle est sortie avec Malfoy! _Cria Ron en même temps, le doigt levé aussi vers Hermione._»

Un grand silence emplit la pièce à ce moment, et toute la famille Weasley se retourna vers le trio, les regardant avec des yeux aussi ronds que des chaudrons.

« Quoi? _Cria George, le premier à réagir._

- Tu es sorti avec Greengrass? _S'étonna Fred, en s'adressant à Ron._

- Tu es sorti avec la fouine? _Cria Ginny à sa meilleure amie._ »

Ron posa un regard accusateur sur hermione, tandis qu'elle en faisait autant.

« T'as dit que tu le dirais à personne! _Lui reprocha Ron._

- Et toi, je peux rien te dire sans que tu le cris? _Reprocha-t-elle à Ron._

- Alors c'est vrai? _Demanda Charlie._

- Bah oui! _Crièrent ils tous les deux, énervés. Puis, ils se retournèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils éclatèrent de rire._

- Bon, c'est vrai ou pas? _S'impatienta Harry._

- Oui. _Admit Ron, coupable._

- Et toi? _Demanda Harry à Hermione, se tournant vers elle._

- Aussi. _Répondit-elle, coupable aussi._

- Il va falloir qu'on ai une petite conversation... _Les regarda Ginny._

- Pourquoi pas maintenant? _Demanda Bill, avide de savoir la suite des évènements._

- Bill, ce ne sont pas tes affaires! _Lui reprocha sa femme._

- C'est mon frère! J'ai le droit de savoir qui il fréquente! _Se défendit-il._

- Oui, et on a très envie de savoir. _Ajouta charlie, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres._

- Les enfants voyons! Laissez donc Ron et Hermione s'expliquer._ Les interrompis Molly._

- Maman! Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de me justifier devant vous! Je ne suis pas sorti avec la fouine à ce que je sache! S_e défendit Ron, posant un regard presque méchant sur son amie._

- Ce ne sont en aucuns cas tes affaires Ron. _Répliqua Hermion, commencant à s'enerver._

- Ha bon? Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ne pourrais pas savoir pourquoi ma meilleure amie est sortie avec un fouine telle que Malfoy? _Dit toujours calmement Ron._

- Ça te plairais franchement que j'appelle Greengrass je sais pas moi... Le bouldog? _S'énerva encore Hermione._

- Le bouledogue c'était Parkinson Hermione! Et Daphné, ce n'est pas pareil que ce... Cette Fouine! _Fit Ron._

- Je peux savoir en quoi c'est différent?_ Répondit-elle, s'énervant carrément._ Et je m'en contre-fiche de savoir pourquoi tu es sorti avec Greengrass! Je me contre-fiche aussi de savoir si tu es resté ami ou pas avec elle!

Tu vois, moi je n'allais pas faire de remarques méchantes pour ce... Pour toi et elle! Je comptais juste me comporter en adulte, et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en aurais voulu! Je ne vois pas non plus quelle est la différence entre toi et moi, elle et lui. Mais toi, tu préferes éviter les questions de tes frères, et me reprocher d'être sortie avec Draco!

- Draco? _Répéta Ron, les yeux ouverts tels des chaudro_ns_, d'une voix aigu._

- Oui Draco! Quoi? Tu croyais que malgré son amitié j'allais continuer à l'appeler Malfoy, ou la fouine? Et bien tu t'es trompé! Parce que lui comme moi, nous avons grandit, contrairement à certains!

Et puis de toute façon, c'est vraiment le fait que je sois sorti avec lui ou autre chose qui te gênse? Hein? Non parce que je t'aurais dit que je sortais avec ... Je sais pas moi, Seamus, Dean, ou même Fred, tiens, tu m'aurais dit quoi, hein? Tu m'aurais crié dessus en disant que je fais n'importe quoi! Parce que tout ce que je fais pour toi, tout ce qui a rapport avec ma vie amoureuse, tu critiques, ça ne te plait pas!

Mais laisse moi te dire une chose Ronald Bilius Weasley, _dit-elle, toujours un ton énervé, en se penchant vers Ron, par dessus la table,_ lorsque ton comportement de gamin de 6 ans aura fuit comme l'a fait Greengrass, et que tu aura compris que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu me préviendras, qu'on puisse avoir une conversation en adulte.»

Sur ce, elle se retourna, fis un vague geste de la main, prononca un vague au revoir, et sortit de la maison, sans même prendre sa veste. Toute la famille, qui avait suivi l'échange, puis Hermione qui sortait du regard, se retourna vers Ron, afin de voir sa réaction. Seul Fred paraissait mécontent de son comportement.

« Franchement Ron, tu réfléchis des fois avant de parler? Merlin! Tu es son meilleur ami! En général, les meilleurs amis sont toujours là non? Apparement non, parce que tu préferes lui reprocher son aventure avec Malfoy, tu préfères, d'après ce qu'elle a dit, commenter sa vie amoureuse, au lieu de l'aider, de l'aider à se remettre! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Ron._ Lui reprocha-t-il._ »

Il se dirigea vers le porte-manteau, saisi sa veste, ainsi que celle de Hermione, puis partit vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit. Il se retourna avant de sortir.

« Sur ce, cher veracrasse de frère, je te souhaite une très mauvaise soirée. Papa, Maman, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Bill, Fleur j'espère que vous profiterez un peu du temps libre qu'il vous reste avant le gamin. Ginny, Harry, prevenez moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. Charlie, je te souhaite un bon retour en Roumanie, et George, je te dit à tout à l'heure. Bonne soirée, au revoir. »

Il se retourna, puis fit claquer la porte en sortant. Lorsqu'il fût dehors, il chercha Hermione des yeux à travers la pluie et le temps gris, sans la voir. Puis, au bout de ce qui lui parût plus d'une heure – mais qui en fait n'était à peine une minute – il apercut la silhouette de la jeune fille se diriger vers le champs voisin.

« Hermione!_ Cria-t-il. _»

La silhouette continua de marcher, ignorant son appel. Il se mit à lui courir après. Lorsqu'il l'eût rattrapé, il saisit le poignet de la jeune fille, qui leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rougit par les larmes. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et la pris dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Mon frère est vraiment un imbécile.

- Ne t'excuses pas Fred, tu n'y es pour rien. Mais tu devrais retourner voir ta famille, ils doivent se demander ce que tu fais. _Lui-dit elle doucement._

- Non, je leur ai dit au revoir. Écoutes Hermione, arrêtes d'essayer de me faire croire que tout va bien. Tu réussis peut-être à berner les autres, mais pas moi. Alors arrêtes un peu, et racontes moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas._ Lui dit-il doucement, passant ses doigts sur les joues de la jeune fille, enlevant ainsi les larmes qui avaient coulé. _»

Elle ne répondait pas, mais Fred voyait que les larmes allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

« Bon, pour l'instant, il fait un peu froid, alors on va rentrer, et tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche le temps que je te prépare un bon chocolat chaud d'accord? »

Lui proposa-t-il, toujours aussi adorable. Hermione acquiesça, et il les fit transplaner devant la porte de l'appartement. Il sortit la clés de sa poche, puis l'ouvrit. Une fois rentrés, il débarassa Hermione de sa veste trempée, puis lui fit signe d'aller se laver.

Ron était vraiment un imbécile. Pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi alors que lui même était sorti avec une de leurs énnemies de Poudlard? Comme l'avait dit Hermione, Ron n'avait pas grandi. C'était encore un gamin.

O-O-O-O-O

Lorsque Fred avait commencé à crier sur son jeune frère, le reste des Weasley, Fleur et Harry compris, n'en avait pas cru leurs yeux, ni leurs oreilles. George, qui aurait dû être le plus choqué, était au contraire le moins choqué.

Il ne s'attendait, certes, pas à une réaction si forte de la part de son jumeau, mais il savait que, plus le temps avançait plus son jumeau paraissait attaché à la brune. Alors, bien sûr que la façon dont il avait crié sur Ron, la façon dont il s'était énervé avait surpris George. Comme le reste de la famille. Mais il savait que désormais, si quelqu'un voudrait faire du mal à Hermione, Fred allait automatiquement réagir. Pas comme Ron, ou Harry. Non, Ron et Harry réagissaient toujours en tant que frères, jamais trop durement. Mais Fred serait beaucoup plus attentif à Hermione. Il l'était déjà d'ailleurs. Il avait était le seul à remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment bien. Même Ginny n'avait rien remarqué.

Fred avait toujours était quelqu'un de reservé sur ses sentiments. Pas le genre de Ginny, qui disait ce qu'elle pensait tout haut, et ne se gardait pas si cette chose était méchante. Ou de Ron, sur qui on pouvait comprendre toutes les émotions rien qu'en regardant son visage, sur qui on pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Fred n'était pas reservé au sens timide, non, bien loin de là. Il était toujours souriant, toujours près à essayer quelque chose de nouveau, à faire des blagues, à l'écoute des autres... Mais il ne disait jamais le fond de sa pensée. Jamais il ne s'était exprimé à haute voix. Peut-être quelque fois devant Charlie, Bill, ou Ron, mais vraiment pas souvent. Il se lâchait seulement devant son jumeau. Et encore, "lâcher" était un bien grand mot. En tout cas, George se doutait bien que le reste de la famille était choqué de voir leur joyeux luron s'énerver ainsi. Et il avait raison.

Personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Le silence était lourd dans la pièce. Harry fût le premier à réagir.

«Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Ron? _Demanda-t-il gentiment._

- Non mais c'est bon! Vous allez pas tous rejeter la faute sur moi non? _S'énerva Ro_n.

- Ron, calmes toi. On te demande juste pourquoi tu lui en veux. _Ajouta Ginny._

- Mais arrêtez! Alors moi, je vais avoir le droit à la leçon de moral, alors que c'est elle qui est partie, c'est elle qui nous a abandonné pendant deux ans! C'est elle qui... _S'énerva encore plus le roux._

- Alors c'est ça? _Le coupa le survivant._

- Quoi ça? _Demanda Ron, méchament._

- C'est pour ça que tu lui en veux? C'est à cause de son absence?

- Quoi? Non je...

- Ron, arrêtes de faire genre c'est pas ça. _Le coupa Charlie._ Tu veux que je te dise? Même moi je trouve que tu te comportes un peu n'importe comment.

- Oui, _ajouta Bill_. Tout le monde - même Fleur, Charlie et moi, c'est dire! - avons compris que si Hermione était partie, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Et même Harry n'en a pas fait cas. Il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu lui reproches à la petite Hermione. _Songea Charlie._

- Mais vous ne comprennez pas? _S'énerva encore plus Ron_.La guerre était fini depuis deux mois, à peine! Nous commencions tous à nous remettre, même elle! Et puis, nous avions besoin, tous les trois - Harry, elle et moi – les uns des autres. On a passé cette épreuve ensemble non? Alors pourquoi est elle partie? Pourquoi elle nous a abandonné? Et pourquoi elle est revenue deux ans après, en faisant comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, comme si elle n'était jamais partie? Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas expliqué hein? Pourquoi elle nous cache des choses? _Demanda Ron_

- Ron, comme l'a dit mon très cher jumeau, tu es un véracrasse. _Lui reprocha George._ Réflechis donc un peu. Si Hermione est partie, c'est qu'il c'est passé quelque chose. Si elle est revenue, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de vous, de nous tous! Et peut-être que si elle ne nous en parle pas, c'est simplement parce qu'elle essait d'oublier. _Expliqua-t-il._Oui, peut-être qu'elle essait d'oublier tout ça, ou peut-être même qu'elle ne veux pas nous le dire parce que... Parce que c'est Hermione Ron! _Continua-t-il._ Toi même tu nous avoué un jour qu'elle ne faisait jamais part de ses sentiments. Et bien voilà. Tu en as la confirmation.

- On est toujours chez les Weasley la? _Demanda Harry, un peu à côté de la plaque._

- Heu, Harry, es-tu sûr que ça va?_ L'interogea Fleur._

- Bah ouais! Moi,ça va! _Répondit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

- Alors pourquoi tu demandes si on est toujours chez nous? _Demanda Ginny, intriguée par le comportement de son fiancé._

- Bah je sais pas... Vous êtes vachement... Sérieux! C'est bizarre de vous voir comme ça. _Leur expliqua le survivant._

- Hein? _Fit Ron._

- Bah ouais, attendez, d'abord y'a Fred qui s'énerve, ensuite, Bill et Charlie te donnent des conseils, et même George devient sérieux! Je sais pas si je vais survivre à ce changement les mecs! _Fit-il, rigolant._

- T'as survécu à Voldy-machin, le survivant, tu peux bien survivre aux Weasley. _Répondit Charlie._

- Ouais, mais je crois bien que c'est pire que de voir Voldemort! _Ajouta Harry._

- Pff, arrêtes de faire l'imbécile._ Lui repprocha Ginny, rigolant._

- Non, bon, ok, j'arrêtes. _Fit Harry, rigolant toujours un peu. Puis, il reprit son serieux. _Juste, Ron, arrêtes d'en vouloir autant à 'Mione. Elle ne veut pas nous parler de son voyage, c'est tant pis pour elle, on aurait pu l'aider. Tu peux essayer de lui faire sortir les vers du nez, mais lui en veux pas. Ou en tout cas, ne lui cris pas dessus, et réfléchis deux fois avant de parler. _Dit Harry doucement à son meilleur ami._

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris. _Fit Ron en croisant les bras et en enfoncant sa tête dans les épaules._ »

Après cette conversation, tout le monde se remit à parler, et à rire. Puis George annonca qu'il devrait tout de même aller voir comment va son jumeau. Harry lui proposa de rester, Fred était avec Hermione, il ne risquait rien. Mais non, George préferait retourner voir son frère, il n'aimait pas se sentir loin de lui quand il n'allait pas bien. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, et sorti de la maison, avant de transplaner sur le chemin de traverse.

O-O-O-O-O

Lorsque Hermione était sortie de la douche, un chocolat chaud l'attendait sur la table du salon, alors que Fred lisait -Oui, c'était possible! -, assis sur le canapé. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui, et saisit la tasse de chocolat, qu'elle serra entre ses deux mains, se réchauffant ainsi. Fred quitta des yeux son livre, et leva la tête vers Hermione.

« Ça va mieux? »

Demanda-t-il. Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Que lis-tu? »

Lui demanda-t-elle, montrant le livre du doigt. Il le leva, lui montrant ainsi la couverture du livre.

« Les bonnes manières du monde sorcier. Ha. _Rigola-t-elle._ Il est interessant au moins?

- Si tu veux savoir comment mangeaient les sorciers du XVII eme siècle, c'est interessant.

- Sérieusement? _S'étonna-t-elle._

- Non, je rigole. C'est marrant. Ça dit comment on devrait se tenir, nous les sang-pur, la façon dont on devrait traiter les sang-mélés et les moldus. C'est assez comique je dois dire. _Lui apprit le rouquin._

- Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé de quoi il parlait lorsque je l'ai acheté. C'est simplement, que quand j'ai vu le titre, j'ai repensé à nos repas et nos soirées à Poudlard avec vous, et vu que c'était votre anniversaire... _Se justifia-t-elle._

- T'inquiètes 'Mione. Et puis, y'a des trucs interessant pour nos inventions.

- C'est vrai? _Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir._

- Ouaip'! _Aquiesca Fred._ »

Puis, le silence revint. Aucun des deux n'osaient dire un mot, de peur de dire le mauvais. Fred remit ses yeux sur son livre. Hermione, quant à elle, ne le quittait pas du regard. Il était magnifique, pensait-elle. Elle le trouvait déjà super en temps normal, mais là, il était concentré sur son livre, et elle le trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Mais il fallait qu'elle arrête. Elle se faisait du mal plus qu'autre chose. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de repartir. Retourner au Terrier pendant quelques semaines, se trouver un appartement et un autre travail, s'éloigner de Fred. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution. Mais la meilleure solution pour quoi, exactement?

* * *

><p>Voili-Voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, j'essaierais de mettre le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Avant la rentrée, sur, mais je ne sais pas quand, étant donné que je vais travailler durant les deux prochaine semaine. Enfin, bref. Dites moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé.<p>

Gros bisous, et encore merci à tous ( enfin, je crois que c'est surtout toutes! ;D )

**And now, ladies and gentelman, Reviews please!:)**


	11. Plume à papotte

Je suis encore vraiment, vraiment, vraiment trop désolée pour ce gros retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Enfin si, mais dans ce cas là, il faut que j'étale ma vie. BREF.

Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour vos mises en alertes, reviews et autre. Vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça fait plaisir de savoir que notre fiction est lue ET appréciée.

Aussi, je n'ai pas de titre pou ce chapitre. Je n'arrive pas à trouver d'idées. Alors si vous en avez, je suis preneuse! ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!)

**RAR**

Ela: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Et merci pour le BAC. Un peu tard aussi. xP Et félicitations à toi aussi! ;)

Steiphya : Je crois que pou le "au plus vite", c'est un peu raté. Désolée. -'

CreAamiiiiiXx : Oui, un peu longtemps, je suis désolée. Ronichou... XP Belles rimes! ;) Enfin bref, voilà enfin la suite!

Ondatra zibethicus: Et oui, j'essaye de garder le plus possible des caractères des personnages d'origines ( donc, ceux de notre amie J.K. Rowling.), j'espère que j'y arrive quand même un peu. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça sur Fred. Il a l'air de plaire en protecteur! (Perso, il me plait tout cours! xP). Bonne lecture. Et merci.

amber1994: :) Ça fait aussi plaisir de lire tes commentaires. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard. J'essaye d'écrire le plus possible, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un qui arrive pour me déranger au moment où l'inspiration arrive. -' Bref. Encore Merci. Et bonne lecture!

**Encore MERCIIIII! Et, of course, bonne lecture!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il avait laché son livre et en avait profité pour la regarder. Il la trouvait magnifique. Quelques mèches de cheveux faisaient les rebelles et venaient se placer sur ses yeux fermés, la rendant encore plus adorable. Il la contempla, la détailla, pendant presque une heure, ne lui trouvant aucun défaut. Pour lui, chaque petit bouton, chaque petit épis, tout lui paraissait magnifique sur cette jeune femme.<p>

Il commençait à s'endormir, lorsque George rentra. Fred se tourna doucement vers son jumeau, avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit, et lui intima de se taire, à l'aide de son index qu'il posa sur sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Hermione.

George observa alors le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione était appuyée sur son jumeau, qui, lui, n'arrêtait pas de tourner les yeux vers elle, cherchant à savoir si elle allait bien ou non. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du dernier venu. Il trouvait ce spectacle à la fois surprenant, mais aussi, plutôt... Mignon. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait trouver le fait que son frère soit avec une fille mignon, mais il le trouvait. Peut-être parce que la fille en question était Hermione. Et peut-être parce que Fred la regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Pas de la façon dont il avait l'habitude de regarder les filles.

Non, en géneral, Fred regardait les filles pour leur physique. Tout comme George. Il fallait bien avouer que les deux frères étaient plus des tombeurs que des hommes à marier sur le champs, ou qui s'attache à leurs conquètes. Non. Fred et George étaient dragueurs, ils en étaient bien consients. Ils avaient brisé le coeur de bien des filles, ils le savaient aussi. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire? Les filles les aimaient, mais pas eux. Enfin, ils aimaient simplement leur physique.

Donc, d'habitude, Fred, tout comme George, regardait plus les filles pour leur physique, avec un regard de dragueur. Mais là, George remarqua que son jumeau ne regardait pas la jeune brune de cette façon. Il la regardait plus d'un air tendre, protecteur. Et alors, ça fit "tilt" dans son cerveau. Comme si les lumières venaient de s'allumer. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il pensait. Ni de savoir qu'il avait raison. Parce qu'il en était certain, il AVAIT RAISON!

Par Merlin! Son frère était amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui, non. De Hermione Granger. La meilleure amie de leur frère. La miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard. La disparu. Leur colocataire. Leur employée.

Sous cette révélation, ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, prenant la taille de chaudrons, et il dû s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Non pas qu'il soit choqué par le fait que son jumeau était interessé par la Hermione. Non. Ça, il l'avait remarqué. Plutôt le fait qu'il en soit amoureux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, son frère, ou même lui, pourrait tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Voyant son frère s'asseoir sur une chaise, les yeux ecarquillés, Fred se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette tête identique à la sienne. Il se serait bien levé, pour se diriger vers lui et lui demander, mais, s'il se levait, il réveillerait Hermione. Et il ne voulait pas la déranger. Alors il ne bougea pas, faisant passer son regard de son jumeau à la brune appuyée sur lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques cinq minutes que George mit fin au silence.

«Elle dort depuis longtemps? _Demanda-t-il, d'une voix basse._

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas fait attention. _Répondit l'autre rouquin._

- Ah. _Fit seulement George._»

Le silence reprit place. Fred avait recommencé à regarder Hermione, et George à regarder le petit couple.

«Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit? _Demanda Fred._

- Qui?

- Les autres.

- Ah. He bien... Ron a commencé à crier quand tu es parti. _Avoua George_. Mais on l'a remit à sa place. _Sourit-il._

- Comment ça? _Se renseigna le deuxième rouquin._

- Bah, Harry lui a demandé pourquoi il s'était enervé, et il a commencé à s'énerver une fois de plus. Cet imbécile._ Rigola George._ En fait, je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas pardonné à Hermione d'être partie sans rien nous dire. _Expliqua-t-il._ Et aussi d'être revenue sans nous expliquer. _Ajouta-t-il. _On a essayé de lui expliquer en gros, mais je sais pas si il a comprit.

- C'est Ron quoi. _Fit Fred en rigolant un peu._

- Ouais. _Soupira son jumeau. _Hum... Et vous? Elle n'a rien dit Hermione?

- Que veux tu qu'elle dise? _Lui demanda Fred._ On est simplement rentré. Elle est allée prendre une douche et je lui ai préparé un chocolat chaud. _Fit il._

- Un chocolat chaud? _S'étonna George._

- Bah oui. _Répondit Fred, presque inquiet face à la réaction de son jumeau._

- Tu ne fais jamais de chocolat chaud à personne, Fred. A part à moi. Et seulement quand je suis malade. Donc à peine une fois par an. _Remarqua George._

-Où tu veux en venir?

- Je... Rien. Oublies. _Une minute passa, et George se reprit. _Tu l'aimes bien, Hermione, hein? _Demanda-t-il. _

- Je... _Fred rougit._ Bah... Bien sur. Elle est... Comme une soeur, comme Ginny quoi. _Répondit-il, gêné._ »

George allait répliquer, lorsque la concernée bougea, se callant encore plus contre Fred, laissant échapper un petit soupir de bien-être. Il se retint donc, sous le regard assassin de son jumeau, et se leva.

« On en reparlera. _Lui apprit-il._ Mais tu vas peut-être pas rester là toute la nuit. _Ajouta-t-il._

- Ça ne me gène pas. _Répondit Fred_.

- Dans ce cas là, Forge, bonne nuit.»

Il se détourna, et se rendit dans sa chambre, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à son jumeau, qui avait reprit son activité. C'est à dire, observer la brune.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dormis dans son lit, et qu'elle était allongée sur quelqu'un. Elle releva doucement la tête, et observa la personne. Une touffe rousse. Fred. Elle s'était endormie à côté de lui la veille. Mince. Elle soupira devant sa bétise, mais n'eût pas le courage de se lever et laissa retomber sa tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle avait rassemblé le plus de courage possible, et elle commença à se lever. Un truc bloquait. Elle se rendit alors compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Fred étaient allongé sur le dos, et elle sur lui. Il avait une main sur sa hanche, et l'autre était entremelée avec la sienne. Hermione avait son autre main sur le torse du roux. Leurs jambes étaient entremelés dans un sacré fouillis, l'empéchant d'enlever sa jambe droite. Elle poussa un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se défaire de ce fouillis, elle tomba fesses contre terre. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé le rouquin, et se défit doucement de l'étreinte de sa main. Elle poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la table de la cuisine.

Elle serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps avec Fred, dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'était rappelé du jour qu'ils venaient d'entamer, et ce jour, c'était un lundi. Ils devaient aller travailler. C'était la seule bonne raison qui l'avait faite quitter le canapé.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des placards, et en sortit un verre. Elle saisit la bouteille de jus de citrouille dans un placard _– bah oui, y'a pas d'électricité chez les sorciers, donc pas de frigo! -_ . Elle se servit, remit la bouteille, et saisit le verre. Elle but une gorgée, reposa le verre et mit son cerveau en marche.

Fred devait toujours être en train de dormir. Il était adorable avec elle. Elle fixait le mur en face d'elle, lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, lui procurant des frissons.

« Bien dormi?»

Fred. C'était Fred. Il avait passé une main sur sa hanche, et posé l'autre sur le plan de travail. Il lui avait demandé ça d'une voix... Miam.

« Quelle question. Je sais très bien que tu as bien dormis... _Ajouta-t-il, d'une voix séductrice._

- Que... _Commença Hermione, perdue._

- Je suis plutôt confortable, n'est ce pas? _Ajouta le rouquin, ne bougeant pas._ Vu le nombre de fois où tu as prononcé mon prénom dans la nuit, ça ne peut être que ça. _Continua-t-il, de sa voix toujours aussi sensuelle._

- Je... _Elle rougit_.

- Remarques, tu n'es pas inconfortable non plus... _Ajouta-t-il, déposant un baiser dans le cou de la brune._»

Elle ne savait comment réagir. Il... Elle rougit un peu plus, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

« Fred, Hermione! Il est neuf heures et demi!»

C'était George qui criait ça d'en bas. Encore une fois, il les avait coupé au bon moment, pensa Hermione. Elle posa sa main sur le bras que Fred avait posé sur sa hanche, et le poussa.

« On est en retard Fred. _Fit elle._

- C'est pas bien grave. _Répondit Fred, dégageant les cheveux de sur sa nuque._

- Un peu que si. _Elle se retourna._ Je crois que c'est aujourd'hui que Rita Skeeter vient. _Lui_ _apprit_-_elle_.

- Aujourd'hui? _Se lamenta-t-il._»

Elle acquiesca d'un hochement de tête, poussa un peu Fred, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle prit des affaires propres, et alla prendre une douche. Une fois propre, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, à la recherche de ses chassures. Elle n'en trouva qu'une, et commença à chercher l'autre. Pas dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, elle tomba sur Fred, et éclata de rire.

« Heu... Pourquoi tu rigoles? _Demanda Fred._

- Tu comptes vraiment descendre comme ça? _Réussit-elle à prononcer malgré son hilarité._

- Bah, oui. Je vois pas... _Commença-t-il._

- C'est grave. _Dit Hermione, reprenant son sérieux._ Viens, je vais te donner de quoi être présentable. »

C'était hilarant, la façon dont Fred s'était habillé. Un pantalon troué aux genous et de couleur vert anis, un tee-shirt orange pétant. Si ça aurait été pour trainer dans l'appartement, encore, Hermione aurait simplement sourit, mais là, ils allaient travailler, et si elle se souvenait bien, c'était réellement aujourd'hui que Skeeter venait. Enfin, elle prit le bras de Fred, et le tira jusque dans la chambre du roux.

En ouvrant la porte, elle faillit faire demi tour.

«Heu,ouais, je sais. Je suis pas vraiment rangement. _S'excusa Fred._»

Des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements trainaient par terre. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, et réussit à se frayer un chemin dans ce bazard, pour arriver jusqu'à l'armoire du rouquin, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. A son plus grand étonnement, l'armoire était rangée surperbement bien. Les affaires pliées correctement, les chemises accrochées aux portes manteaux, les pantalon parfaitement pliés, les tee-shirts à côté, comme si Molly était passée par là.

Bon. Elle prit une inspiration, se retourna, observa Fred, et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose d'à peu près potable dans l'armoire. Elle trouva un tee-shirt bleu, le lança au rouquin. Celui-ci ne retorqua pas, et se défit du tee-shirt qu'il portait déjà. Hermione lui lança alors un pantalon. Il enleva alors le sien, et se retrouva en caleçon.

La brune se retourna, pensant qu'il était habillé, et découvrit Fred debout, en caleçon, en train de commencer à enfiler le pantalon qu'elle lui avait lancé. Elle rougit, et remit le nez dans l'armoire. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se retourner.

Fred avait enfin enfilé les vêtements qu'elle lui avait passé. Les Jeans étaient bien. Mais pas le tee-shirt. Elle fit une grimace de mécontentement, fit signe à Fred d'enlever le tee-shirt, et reprit sa recherche.

Elle regardait dans les chemises, lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, et un souffle lui caresser la nuque.

« Tu sais, ma proposition tiens toujours... _Chuchota le rouquin dans son oreille._

- Je... Qu-quelle proposition? _Demanda-t-elle en bégayant._

- On est déjà dans ma chambre là..._ Ajouta Fred._

- Cette proposition là... _Souffla_ _Hermione_.

- Oui. Acceptes, tu ne perdras rien.

- Et je gagne quoi si j'accepte? _Demanda la brune., reprenant son sang-froid._

- Tu veux que je te montre? _Répondit Fred par une question, poussant les cheveux de la nuque de la brune._

- J'ai simplement demandé. _Répondit Hermione._

- Je vais te montrer.»

Il se rapprocha alors encore d'Hermione, qui le sentait désormais collé contre elle. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il commença à déposer quelques baisers dans sa nuque. Elle pencha alors la tête vers la gauche, laissant libre cours à Fred de venir déposer quelques autres baisers sur la droite. Elle sentit alors les mains du rouquins bouger, l'enfermant entre ses deux bras et son corps. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus court lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous le chemisier blanc qu'elle avait mis. Il commença à la caresser, et fit monter ses mains au fur et à mesure, déclenchant des soupirs de bien être chez la brune. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la poitrine, il fit passer ses mains dans le dos de la brune, et arriva à l'agraffe du soutien-gorge. Il avait lui aussi le souffle court.

Elle ne devrait pas se laisser faire, elle ne devrait pas le laisser la toucher ainsi. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le stopper. Ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'un garçon ne l'avait pas touché, et , hé bien, c'était tout de même Fred qui faisait glisser ses mains sur son corps, et tout ça lui empéchait d'en demander la fin.

Elle sentait ses mains dans son dos, commencer à dégraffer son soutien-gorge, lorsqu'elle entendit George. George les appelaient. Mince. Cet appel la fit revenir sur terre, reprendre ses esprits, et elle se retourna, faisant face à Fred.

« Que... _Demanda-t-il, surprit._

- Ton frère nous appelle. _Lui apprit-elle._

- Il pourra bien attendre. »

Il commenca à déposer de nouveaux baisers dans son cou, descendant sur son décolleté, mais elle l'arrêta en se reculant un peu.

« Fred, arrêtes. _Lui fit elle, ni convaincante, ni convaincue._»

Elle enleva les mains du rouquin de sous son chemisier, et se retourna vers l'armoire, dans laquelle elle attrapa une chemise.

« Tu seras mieux avec ça. _Dit elle, en lui tendant la chemise._

- C'est tout? _Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmant._

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais dit que j'accepterais. Je t'ai simplement demandé ce que je gagnerais. C'est toi qui a insisté pour me montrer. _Rigola-t-elle doucement._

- Crois moi, tu vas changer d'avis très vite.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Mais je n'ai jamais dit non plus que j'accepterais. _Lui apprit elle_.»

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, et sortit de la chambre. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa chaussure.

.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient? Il les avait laissé dormir un peu plus longemps. Quand il était passé dans la pièce pour prendre son petit déjeuné, il avait vu Hermione allongée sur Fred, leurs mains enlacées. Un vrai petit couple! Il n'avait pas voulu les réveiller.

Voilà maintenant environ dix minutes qu'il les avait appelé pour qu'ils descendent, mais ils ne descendaient pas, et ils ne lui avaient pas répondu non plus. Il esperait que Fred n'avait pas oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que cet espèce de scarabée venait.

Le magasin était vide. Ce n'était pas souvent, mais, en général, vers neuf heure, et le lundi matin, qui plus est, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Tant mieux, parce que ça permettait aux jumeaux de travailler un peu sur leurs nouvelles inventions, de faire un peu de rangement.

George était plongé dans ses pensées, accoudé au comptoir, le regard dans le vague, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva la tête, et découvrit devant lui, une femme aux cheveux blonds, accrochés en un chignon strict, aux lunettes cernées de (fausses) pierres précieuses, au tailleur trop serré vert anis. Rita Skeeter et son air de hyène affamée. Il sourit malgré lui et tendit la main.

« Madame Skeeter. _Fit il, d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée._

- Monsieur Weasley. _Répondit-elle, serrant la main de George._ Je ne suis pas en avance?

- Non. Mon frère est là-haut. Je vais l'appeler. _Lui apprit-il._ »

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier du fond de la boutique, et appela Fred, puis Hermione. Une fois fait, il fit demi-tour, et observa la hyène. Il remarqua qu'une plume à papote avait été sorti, et se tenait à côté de la journaliste, attendant avec impatiente de pouvoir noter ses moindres paroles sur le carnet prévu à cet effet.

« Ça fait combien de temps déjà, que vous êtes installés? _La journaliste coupa le silence._

- Environ trois ans, je crois. _Répondit George._ Venez, si vous voulez, je vais vous faire visiter la boutique. _Ajouta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres._»

Elle acquiesça, et le rouquin lui fit signe de le suivre. Durant leur petite visite, George remarqua que la plume à papote n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Y avait-il tant de choses à dire sur leur boutique? Il faisait quelques remarques par rapport aux produits qu'ils voyaient, faisant sourire, des fois rougir la journaliste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à dire.

Le silence commençait à être pesant, et effrayant, pour George. En effet, il ne trouvait pas ça normal que Skeeter ne dise rien. Elle était plutôt du genre à ne jamais s'arrêter de parler. Et pour lui, quand les moulin à paroles ne parlaient pas, c'était mauvais signe.

Ils étaient revenus au comptoir, lorsque Hermione descendit enfin.

« George tu n'aurais pas vu ma...»

Hermione avait commencé sa phrase bien avant d'être arrivée en bas. Lorsqu'elle vit Skeeter, elle se stoppa net. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette journaliste. Enfin, surtout depuis qu'elle avait semé la zizanie à Poudlard durant sa quatrième année, et aussi parce que ce qu'elle écrivait n'avait en général aucun rapport avec la réalité.

Hermione s'était donc stoppée, descendant la dernière marche sans finir sa phrase.

« Par la plume à papote de Barnabas Cuffe! F_it Skeeter._ Serait-ce la grande Hermione Granger? L'héroïne de guerre, la fugitive? _Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton théâtrale._»

Hermione n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas la façon dont commençait la conversation. Elle se ressaisit tout de même, et tendit une main vers le journaliste, répondant avec le plus d'indifférence.

« C'est moi.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici? _Se précipita la journaliste._

- Je... _Commença la brune._

- Vous êtes surement revenue pour retrouver Monsieur Potter, n'est ce pas? Après tout, votre amour n'a pas put être vécu au grand jour, que pensez vous donc de le vivre enfin au grand jour? _Répondit Skeeter à sa place_.

- Quoi? Non, je...

- Très bien. Et là raison de votre présence ici, chez Messieurs Weasley? _Redemanda la blonde._

- Et bien je...

- A cause de vos relations avec Monsieur Potter, n'est ce pas? Il ne voulez plus de vous, trop intéressé par la jeune Weasley. _Fit Skeeter._»

Hermione fulminait. Elle remarqua que la plume à papote ne s'arrêtait pas d'écrire. George vit bien que Hermione commençait à s'énerver. Mais comme elle, il n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

« Et vous êtes ici car, comme votre ami Ronald Weasley ne voulait pas de vous non plus, vous en êtes réduite à ses deux frères. Ils sont tellement généreux qu'ils vous on offert un toit. En échange, vous faites le ménage, n'est ce pas?

- Non, je ne...

- Ha! Madame Skeeter! Déjà ici? Je crois que je suis un peu en retard. J'en suis désolé, une belle jeune femme comme vous ne devrait pas attendre. »

Fred venait d'arriver derrière Hermione et son jumeau. Il avait entendu la fin de la conversation, et, sachant déjà la façon dont cette journaliste travaillait, avait préféré jouer la carte de la séduction. Il posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Hermione, un geste tout à fait amicale, et avança sa droite entre ses deux colocataires, n'oubliant pas de lancer à la journaliste un regard séducteur.

« Monsieur Weasley! _Répondit la blonde._ Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre jumeau m'a fait patienter. Et je dois avouer que je suis un peu surprise.

- Pourquoi donc? D_emanda George_.

- Mademoiselle Granger, voyons! _Répondit-elle, d'un ton évident_. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une personne telle que celle-ci ici. D'ailleurs, que faisiez vous, Miss Granger, là haut, avec le deuxième jumeau Weasley?

- Je...

- Cela reprends l'histoire. Ni le petit Weasley, ni Potter ne veulent de vous, vous vous rabattez sur l'un des jumeaux. Après vos tentatives de suicides, ceux ci, contrairement à vos camarades de combats, ont été présents. Quelle triste his...

- Excusez moi de vous couper. L_a coupa en effet Fred_. Mais rien de ce que vous dites n'est vrai. _Expliqua-t-il._

- Non, Hermione est toujours en bonne relation avec Harry et Ron. _Expliqua George._

- Et elle et Harry n'ont jamais eut de relation amoureuse. _Continua son jumeau._

- Et si je suis ici c'est parce que...

- Vous n'avez nul part où aller! Madame Weasley ne vous accepte plus après votre départ, et, malgré vos bonnes relations avec ceux-ci, vos ex-camarades ne veulent pas de vous chez eux. _Répliqua Skeeter._

- Je vous stoppe là. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour moi, mais pour les jumeaux. Vous feriez mieux de les suivre dans leur bureau, et de les interroger eux. _La coupa Hermione, énervée._

- Hermione a raison. _Ajouta Fred._

- Suivez moi. _George se retourna vers l'escalier, et Skeeter le suivit._

- Et, madame Skeeter, malgré mon respect, je dois vous informer que si jamais une seule des choses que vous venez de dire apparaît dans l'un de vos articles, ou n'importe où ailleurs, je ne répondrais plus de moi. Et lorsque je m'énerve, je peux devenir dangereuse. Surtout que je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous nous avez fait._ Lui dit alors Hermione._»

La journaliste blanchit, et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres des jumeaux. Hermione ne voyait plus que les jambes de George, le reste caché par le plafond. La tête de la journaliste était cachée aussi, mais elle voyait toujours Fred, qui suivait les deux autres. Il lui offrit un grand sourire et clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà. Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose. Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, non? ^^' En tout cas, j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir.

Gros bisous! Et MERCIII!

P.S.: Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta. Alors si ça intéresse quelqu'un... Je prends! :)

**Reviews please!**


	12. Vol et Shopping

Aish. Je suis désolée. Vous devez en avoir mrre de me voir m'excuser tout le temps. Encore une fois, je suis désolée, mais, problèmes de famille, internet, plus le bac et les cours et ... Bref. Je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie. aussi, je me suis rendue compte, oui, je sais , mon titre n'est pas super. J'ai du mal avec les titres. Alors, si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse! :)

Aussi, je voulais remercier celles qui se sont proposées pour devenir bêta. Merci beaucoup! Je vous redits si celle à qui j'ai répondu à changé d'avis entre temps ( ce que je n'espère pas, mais ça serait compréhensible, vu mon retard. Bref.)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!)

**RAR**

amber1994: Oui. Et là, je crois que tu ne devais vraiment plus y croire. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai honte de moi. Pour les choses qui bougent.. Je suis pas du genre à mettre trop d'action. Enfin, je crois. xP Bref. Merci pour ta proposition de Bêta. Mais vu que tu n'as pas de compte ni rien, et que quelqu'un d'autre en ayant déjà un m'a proposé ses services, je lui ai répondu. J'attends maintenant sa réponse. Je te tiens au courant. ^^ Et maintenant, avec un peu de chance, je posterais le prochain la semaine prochaine.

Ondatra zibethicus: Hey! Merci pour ta proposition, mais quelqu'un d'autre c'est proposé avant. J'espère simplement que sa proposition tiens toujours. ^^' C'est une bonne question. Pourquoi toujours George le cerveau? Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Merci pour tes idées de titres! Comme tu vois, j'en ai utilisé une! :) Et Merci, aussi, de lire cette fiction. :D

Zaika: Tant que ça? xP

cecilia911:D'un coup? Tu dois aimer alors. Tant mieux. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. :D Tu peux pas savoir combien je suis contente de savoir que ce n'est pas si nul que ça. Et merci à toi, pour lire. :D Et vraiment désolée pour mon retard.

La-grateuse-de-parchemin: Merci. ^^ Voici le prochain chapitre! (enfin, je sais... ^^')

** Sur ce, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Il était environ onze heures et demi. Les garçons n'avaient toujours pas finit leur interview. Hermione était donc seule dans le magasin. Elle avait vu une bonne vingtaine de clients, si ce n'est plus. Et il en restait encore au moins cinq. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua un petit garçon qui se baladait dans les rayons. Il était tout seul. Pas de frère, de sœur, de père, de mère. Personne avec lui. Elle l'avait vu entrer, et il était entré seul. Elle l'observa.

Le petit blond regardait les fausses baguettes avec intérêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, il leva la tête, regarda autour de lui. Puis, il prit une baguette, et la mit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il commença ensuite à se diriger vers la porte, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce petit sorcier devait avoir à peine huit ans, et il venait voler! Ici, chez les Weasley, qui plus est! Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la porte, Hermione quitta son poste, et s'approcha de lui en réfléchissant. Elle ne savait pas comment, dans le monde magique, les petits vols de ce genre étaient réprimandés. Elle savait que dans le monde moldu, il suffisait d'appeler la police, qui se débrouillait avec le petit. Alors, au lieu d'appeler les jumeaux, elle fit ce qu'elle pensait qu'ils auraient fait.

Elle arriva à côté du petit, et commença à lui parler.

« Pas mal les gadgets qu'il y là-dedans, hein? _Demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien._

- Mmh. _Répondit seulement le petit._

- C'est lequel ton préféré? _Demanda Hermione, posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon, l'arrêtant ainsi._

- Heu...

- Moi j'aime bien les oreilles à rallonge. Quoique, les chapeaux sans tête ne sont pas mal non plus. N'est ce pas?

- Je...

- Mais ce que je préfere, se sont les fausses baguettes. _Finit Hermione avec un sourire, faisant rougir le garçon._ Je suppose que toi aussi?_ L'interogea-t-elle._

- J'aime bien les baguettes aussi. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'en acheter Madame.

- Mademoiselle petit. Tu t'appeles comment?

- Xavier.

- Hé bien, Xavier, c'est vrai que ces baguettes sont vraiment attirante. J'en aurais bien acheté une. Mais pas volée. _Elle regarda le petit avec un sourire, et tandis la main._ Allez, rends moi ce que tu viens de prendre.

- Je... Je n'ai rien pris! _Répondit Xavier._

- C'est ça. Alors écoutes moi, Xavier. _Elle s'accroupis devant lui._ Je ne sais pas comment ça marche ici, mais chez moi, on vous envoies chez les policiers pour un vole. Et même à ton âge, on t'enferme dans une prison. Et tu payes très cher alors que tu n'avais qu'à me passer la baguette. Alors, soit tu me rends la baguette, et cinq gallions, soit je t'emmène chez les moldus. A toi de voir.

- Je voulais juste avoir une baguette madame! S'il vous plait! _La supplia Xavier._

- Non. J'aime bien les enfants, mais pas les voleurs. Alors? Moldus ou baguette. _Elle tendit une nouvelle fois la main._

- Pfff. _Il soupira, prit la baguette dans sa robe, et la déposa dans la main de la brune._

- Et cinq gallions petit! _Ajouta Hermione._

- Quoi?

- Cinq gallions ou les moldus ET tes parents. _Le menaca-t-elle._

- Mais... D'accord. _Il prit une petite saccoche de cuir dans sa robe, en sortit cinq gallions qu'il donna à la brune._

- Voilà. Maintenant, sors vite d'ici avant que les patrons n'arrivent. Et que je ne te reprenne plus à faire ça! _Dit elle en se levant._»

Le garçon aquiesca, et sortit de la boutique. Hermione le regarda partir, et retourna vers le comptoir.

« Bah dit donc!»

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient descendus. Elle se retourna vers l'escalier, découvrant ses deux patrons et colocataires.

«Quoi? _Demanda Hermione._

- Tu gères 'Mione! _Répondit George._

- Mais trop! _Ajouta le second rouquin._

- Pourquoi? _Les interrogea Hermione._

- On aurait jamais cru que tu réagirais comme ça... _Commença Fred._

- Surtout avec un enfant. _Finit son jumeau._

- Ha, ça. Bah, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ces cas là dans le monde magique. _Expliqua-t-elle. _

- Mais on n'a jamais dit que c'était pas bien ce que t'as fait! _Lui apprit George._

- Au contraire! T'as récuperé la baguette, le gamin est parti sans avoir de problèmes, et t'as gagné cinq gallions! _Expliqua le second rouquin._

- En fait...

- T'as fait exactement ...

- Ce qu'on aurait fait! _Finit George._

- Digne d'une Weasley! Tu es superbe! _Ajouta Fred, clin d'oeil à l'appuie._

- Heu... Bah, merci! _Répondit Hermione._ Et Skeeter, elle est pas là?

- Partie. _Répondit Fred._

- Ha bon? _S'étonna Hermione._

- Insupportable._Lui apprit George._

- Pire qu'une comère. _Ajouta Fred._

- C'est une comère. Mais elle en rajoute et déforme les histoires. _Répondit la brune._ D'ailleurs, faites bien attention à ce qu'elle n'ai pas dit n'importe quoi sur vous.

- Oh, t'inquiètes 'Mione.

- On s'est occupé d'elle. _Ajouta George avec un clin d'oeil. _

- Quoi? Vous... Oh! C'est dégoutant! _Fit Hermione, une grimace de dégout au visage._

- Mais non, voyons, Hermione, tu as l'esprit déplacé _Commença Fred.._

- On a rien fait de ce genre. _Continua le deuxième rouquin._

- Tu sais, Skeeter fait partie des vieilles filles qui n'ont presque pas vu d'hommes de leur vie, qui ne se font presque jamais draguer.

- Alors, un petit clin d'oeil par-ci.

- Un sourire par là.

- Une reflexion sur sa soit-disante beauté.

- Et le tour est joué! _Enumèrèrent les deux garçons, sourires aux lèvres._

- Comment as tu pu croire que nous avions... _Fit Fred avec un grimace._

- C'est dégoutant! _Rigola George._»

Hermione rejoignit les jumeaux dans leur fou-rire, et ils décidèrent de fermer le magasin pour aller manger. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à table, sourires aux lèvres. Fred observait Hermione leur faire de quoi manger, et George repensait à leur interview de la matinée.

« Quand j'y pense, cette Skeeter est vraiment... Horrible. _Fit-il remarquer, les yeux dans le vague._

- Ouais. _Acquiesça Hermione, qui avait la tête dans un placard. Elle en sortit, et, en un coup de baguette, la table fut prette._ D'ailleurs, faites bien attention. Elle déforme tout ce qu'elle veut pour le tourner en quelque chose qu'elle trouve plus attrayant. _Les mit-elle en garde._

- Ça on sait. Mais comme on t'as dit, on s'est occupés d'elle. _Répondit Fred, tout en suivant chacuns de ses mouvements du regard._

- Je sais que vous savez. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. _Dit Hermione._ Mais quand même. Vous vous rappelez pas de la coupe de feu? Quand elle a réussit à mettre dans la tête de tout le monde que Harry et moi étions amoureux? _Leur rappela-t-elle._ Et aussi la fois où elle est venue à Poudlard et a annoncé dans la gazette que Dumbledore et Mcgonagall avait une liaison? Ou encore la fois où elle a fait un article entier disant que Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien d'un mangemort, mais, qu'en revanche, il fallait se méfier de Kingsley? _Enuméra-t-elle._

- Ha, je l'avais oublié le truc de Mcgo et Dumby! _Fit George, retenant un fou rire._

- Tu imagines, si elle disait vrai? _Demanda Fred à son jumeau._ Dumby et Mcgo qui se retrouvaient tout les soirs dans leur bureau et faisaient des trucs pas très Merlinesque? _George ne pouvait plus se contenir et éclata de rire. Hermione avait le dos tourné, et Fred réussit tout de même à remarquer le mouvement de ses épaules. Elle rigolait aussi._

- Non, mais, sérieusement les garçons. On devrait surveiller cet article de près. _Les garçons hochèrent la tête._ Elle serait capable de nous inventer que vous m'empéchez de sortir d'ici. Ou encore, que je trompe Harry avec l'un de vous deux. Ou pire! Que le ménage à trois redevient à la mode! _Finit elle, les yeux ronds._

- Un ménage à trois? Ma foi... F_it George._

- George! _S'indigna Hermione en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne._»

Fred rigola, et Hermione s'assit, déposant en même temps sur la table la nourriture fin prette. Ils parlaient du mariage de Ginny et Harry, lorsqu'un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre. Fred fut le premier à le voir, et se leva pour lui ouvrir et le laisser entrer. Le hibou de dirigea directement vers Hermione, et déposa un morceau de parchemin à côté de son assiette. Puis, il fit demi-tour, et sortit de la pièce. La brune prit le parchemin, sous les regards surpris des deux garçons.

_'Mione!_

_J'ai absolument besoin de toi. Comme tu l'as su l'autre jour, le mariage est avancé, et il n'est que dans deux semaines, c'est à dire dans pas longtemps. Et maman me fait vraiment paniquer!_

_Alors, j'espère que tu peux... Que dis-je, tu n'as pas le choix, il faut absolument que tu me rejoigne cette après-midi chez Madame Giupure. Je n'ai pas de robe, tu imagines? Et puis, étant ma demoiselle d'honneur, il va falloir t'en trouver une. _

_Je me contre-fiche de savoir si Fred et George t'autorise à ne pas travailler cet après-midi. Ils n'ont pas le choix, et toi non plus._

_Alors retrouves moi devant leur magasin tout à l'heure._

_Ginny._

Elle reposa le parchemin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle reconnaissait bien dans ce parchemin le caractère autoritaire de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis désolée les garçons, mais je vais devoir abandonner mon poste cet après-midi. Et croyez moi, je n'ai pas le choix. _Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant._

- Comment ça? S_'interessa Fred_.

- Ginny a besoin de mon aide pour le mariage.

- Oh! Du moment que tu l'emmènes loin de nous, tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu veux! _Fit George._

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Il s'agit de Ginny je te rapelle.

- Justement! Ginny est comme maman. Et dans les périodes de mariages d'un de ses enfants, maman devient insupportable. Elle fait vraiment peur des fois. _Répondit Fred, alors que Hermione pouffait._

- Non, j'te jures! Tu te rappelles pas du mariage de Bill? _Ajouta George._

- Si,si. _Rigola Hermione_. En attendant, je vais faire office de demoiselle d'honneur. _Souffla-t-elle._

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. _Remarqua Fred._

- Quoi? Si, au contraire. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai été prise comme demoiselle d'honneur, c'était à celui de ma cousine. _Expliqua-t-elle._

- Et? _George l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un geste du bras._

- Et mes chaussures était trop grandes, ma robe aussi, je ressemblais à un troll des montagnes, et, alors qu'on marchait vers l'hotel, le témoin et moi, il a marché sur ma robe, qui s'est déchiré, et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Je me suis retrouvée avec un talon en moins, et une robe qui m'arrivé à mi-cuisse._ Leur raconta-t-elle dans une grimaçe. Ils éclatèrent de rire._ Hé! C'est pas marrant! _Leur fit elle remarquer._

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Excuses nou_s. Se reprirent-ils._

- Mais avoues quand même qu'une demoiselle d'honneur avec une robe déchirée et un talon en moins, c'est plutôt hilarant à imaginer! _George reparti de plus bel dans son fou-rire, suivit de Fred._

- Pfff. _Hermione soupira. Elle leur lança un regard grincheux, et se leva._ Je descend. _Leur apprit-elle. _

- Attends, 'Mione, te vexes pas... _Rigola Fred._

- Non, c'est bon. Et, de toutes façons, Ginny est peut-être déjà là à m'attendre. _Se justifia-t-elle_. Je vous laisse ranger la table. _Cria-t-elle des escaliers_.»

Hermione descendit, vexée, tandis qu'elle entendait les rires des jumeaux Weasley qui n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter. Elle rouvrit la boutique, et se mit au travail. Juste au moment où elle entendit les garçons redescendre, elle vit une tête rousse lui faire un grand sourire derrière la vitrine. Elle fit signe à Ginny de rentrer, et, avant même de l'avoir salué, s'excusa, et remonta à l'étage. Elle se cogna presque à George, qui la regardait toujours avec un sourire.

« George, tu ferais mieux de te dépecher, il n'y a plus personne dans le magasin! _Lui fit elle remarquer._»

George ouvrit grand les yeux, et descendit précipitamment. Hermione se dépecha de rentrer dans sa chambre. Merlin! Mais où avait-elle mis cette satanée chaussure? Depuis le début de la journée, elle se trimballait avec ces tennis moldus hideuses qu'elle n'utilisait jamais. Sa chaussure avait disparu. Elle en avait une, mais pas l'autre. Et elle ne comptais absolument pas sortir avec ces choses.

Elle refit trois bonnes fois le tour de sa chambre à la recherche de sa chaussure. Résignée, elle se rendit au salon. Elle y jeta un petit coup d'oeil, pas de chaussure. Il fallait peut-être mieux qu'elle demande aux garçons. Elle descendit donc, et aperçut Fred, dos à l'escalier, au comptoir, qui parlait avec sa soeur, qui avait, elle aussi, prit place derrière le comptoir. Elle descendit silencieusement, et s'avança vers eux. Avant de leur avoir fait part de sa présence, elle entendit Ginny demander à son frère.

« Ça se passe bien avec 'Mione?»

Hermione se figea. Elle recula doucement, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, et voulant savoir la réponse de Fred. Celui-ci remua un peu, et tourna la tête vers sa soeur. D'où elle était, Hermione remarqua un sourire.

« Bien sûr Ginny. Je vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal.»

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la brune, qui était maintenant arrivée en haut des escaliers, à l'abri des regards, et à l'écoute de la conversation.

«Je sais pas... Tu sais, George, ou Fred, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus la même Hermione que celle qu'on a connu. _Répondit Ginny, en baissant la tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils._

- Gin'. _Fred la prit par l'épaule._ D'abord, moi c'est Fred. _Rigola-t-il. Il reprit son sérieux._ Ensuite, je sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais exactement, mais c'est normal qu'elle ne sois pas tout à fait la même. Tu sais, à cause de cette satanée guerre, tout le monde à changé. Toi, moi, George, Harry, Ron, les parents... Tout le monde. Et Hermione en fait partit. Et si tu y fait bien attention, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'ai changé qu'un peu par rapport à ce qu'elle a vécu. _Finit-il._

- Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a vécu! On ne sait rien! Elle ne parle pas, elle ne sourit pas, elle ne... _S'énerva Ginny._

- Hé! Du calme! _Fred essaya de la calmer._ T'as un peu tord sur certains points là, Gin'.

- Et dis moi lesquels. _Elle s'écarta du comptoir, et croisa les bras sur sa pointrine._

- Peut-être que... Qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Mais ne dis pas qu'elle ne parle pas et ne sourit pas. Crois-moi, elle fait beaucoup d'effort.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi, d'abord? _S'interessa soudain la rousse._ Non d'un hipogryffe enragé! _Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. _Tu sais! Tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé! Tu sais pourquoi elle est partie! Tu sais, et tu n'es pas capable de me le dire! L_ui reprocha-t-elle._Dis moi! _L'obligea-t-elle._»

Hermione pouvait voir d'ici le regard paniqué de Fred. Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Elle redescendit discretement. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle remarqua que Ginny regardait son frère méchamment, les bras croisé, et que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il avait posé ses coudes sur le comptoir, et s'était appuyé sur sa main.

« Fred? _Fit Hermione, faisant se retourner brusquement le frère et la soeur._

- Heu... Hermione. Ca fait longtemps que t'es là? _S'inquiéta Ginny._

- Non, pourquoi? _Demanda la brune._

- Comme ça. _Répondit simplement la rousse._

- Heu... Ok. Oui,donc, Fred, tu n'aurais pas vu ma deuxième chaussure? _Demanda-t-elle._

- Ta deuxième chaussure? Laquelle? _Demanda Fred, un sourire aux lèvres._

- Je n'en ai pas trente-six mille Fred! _Répondit-elle en soufflant._

- Attends... Si! Je crois que je sais! _Fit-il._ Je suis pas sûr, hein. _Dit-il en montant._

- Pas grave, 'faut absolument que je la retrouve. _Répondit Hermione en le suivant._»

Ils laissèrent Ginny, bouche-bée, en bas. Fred se dirigea vers le canapé, et se baissa pour regarder en dessous. Il se releva avec une grimace.

« Yurk. _Fit-il._ Il y a de tout, sauf ta chaussure.

- Bouse de dragon. Comment je vais faire moi? Je vais pas sortir avec ça! _Fit Hermione en montrant ses tennis._

- Bah c'est pas si... Bon, d'accord. _Répondit-il, en voyant les-dites tennis._T'as essayé Accio? _Demanda-t-il._

- Fred, tu me prends pour qui?_ S'indigna-t-elle._

- Désolé, mais on sais jamais. _Il se gratta la tête._ Attends! Peut-être que... »

Il se mit à courir jusque dans sa chambre, sous le regard surpris d'Hermione. Elle le suivit, et entra dans la chambre.

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à faire un peu de rangement, non? _Fit-elle remarquer, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._»

Elle le vit alors saisir sa baguette, et faire un mouvement. Elle observa, surprise, les tee-shirts, chemises, pantalons, robes de sorciers, parchemins, plumes et autres, tourner dans tout les sens, se plier, se ranger... Après avoir évité de se faire embrocher par une plume, de se faire étouffer par un caleçon, et de se faire assomer par une chaussure, Hermione put observer une chambre impeccablement rangée. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sort... Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Fred. En parlant de celui-là, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et le vit s'avancer vers elle, un sourire triomphal au visage, et sa chaussure dans la main.

« Et voilà! _Fit-il en tendant la chaussure à sa propriétaire._

- Fred...Merci, hein. Mais pourquoi ma chaussure était dans ta chambre? _S'étonna-t-elle._

- Aucune idée. _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. _

- Ouais... _Fit Hermione, pas vraiment convaincu._

- Hé, c'est vrai! _Se défendit-il._ Que veux tu que je fasse avec une seule chaussure? _Ajouta-t-il._

- Ouais, c'est bon. Merci. _Rigola-t-elle. Elle se retourna, pour sortir, lorsque quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se retourna brusquement vers Fred. _Au fait, Fred. Je... Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir. _Lui dit-elle, rougissant un peu._

- De... Ha. _Fit-il lorsque la soirée lui revint en mémoire. _C'est rien Hermione.

- C'est pas rien! Je sais pas comment tu fais, mais à chaque fois que je vais pas bien, t'es dans les parages, et t'es toujours là pour me remonter le moral. _Lui fit-elle remarquer._

- Je...

- Merci. _Fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras._»

Fred fut surpris, mais fit passer ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux minutes, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent, génés, l'un comme l'autre. Hermione lui adressa un sourire, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle entendit Ginny qui entrait dans la chambre. Elle remarqua alors que Fred et elle étaient encore à seulement quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Fred, Hermione, vous... _Ginny s'arrêta en voyant les deux personnes aussi proches. _Par Merlin! _Fit elle, ouvrant grand les yeux._ Désolée, j'suis désolée d'vous déranger, j'vais vous laisser!

- Quoi? Non, tu ne nous déranges pas Ginny! _L'arrêta Fred._

- Non, il me rendait ma chaussure. _Lui apprit Hermione en se retournant vers elle._ On y va? _Lui demanda-t-elle._

- Heu... Oui. _Répondit simplement la rousse, perdue._»

Elle fit demi-tour, et descendit, suivit par son frère et sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci prit sa veste, et vint la rejoindre à l'entrée du magasin.

«Et au fait, Hermione! _Les arrêta Fred._ Tu ferais mieux d'acheter une autre paire de chaussures, ça sert toujours dans ces cas là! _Rigola-t-il._

- On ne va pas simlpement me chercher une robe de mariée, et lui prendre une robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Je comptais aussi aller faire quelques autres boutiques histoire de lui trouver de quoi s'habiller un peu mieux. _Répondit Ginny, un sourire mesquin._

- Hé! _Fit Hermione, donnant une tape sur son épaule._»

Ginny fit signe à son frère, et les deux filles partirent en direction du magasin de Madame Giuppure. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, la couturière sorciere leur sauta dessus, les emmenant directement vers les cabines, dans l'atelier.

Là-bas, un nombre incalculable de robes avait été sortie. Hermione vit alors Ginny se précipiter sur toutes ces robes, en prendre un tas, sans même regarder les tailles ou les formes. Elles étaient blanches. Hermione poussa un soupire amusé, et s'asseya en attendant que son amie ait essayé sa première robe.

Elle ressorti au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. En la voyant, Hermione grimaça. Cette robe était vraiment hideuse. Elle était, certes, blanche, mais certie de petits pois bleus. De longueur presque trop courte, et avec un décolleté qui, inexistant, remontait pour faire presque un col-roulé à la rousse.

«Alors? _Lui demanda Ginny._

- Heu... Franchement, c'est pas super. _Minimisa Hermione._

- Direction la prochaine! _Fit la rousse, sans perdre son sourire._»

La deuxième était un peu mieux. Plus sobre. Simple, sans dentelle, sans ornement, toute blanche. Pas assez bien, selon Ginny. Lorsqu'elle sortit, après avoir enfilé celle qu'Hermione avait compté comme étant la quinzième, Ginny sortit et Hermione, qui était dos à cette cabine de fortune, se retourna, et éclata de rire.

«C'est si horrible? _Demanda la rousse._

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point! _Ne pu s'empécher Hermione. _On dirait une dragée surprise de bertie crochue. _Ajouta-t-elle en partant dans un fou-rire. _»

La robe était blanche, mais couverte de rayures rose pétant. Le décolleté était bien trop osé, les manches, beaucoup trop bouffante, arrivaient presque à cacher les joues de la rousses. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, et avait un effet bouffant, donnant une forme ronde au bas. Elle était vraiment pire que la première.

«Je vais jamais en trouver... _Se lamenta Ginny._

- Continues, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver. _Essaya de la rassurer Hermione, essayent de contenir par la même occasion son fou-rire._»

Ginny retourna dans la cabine en soupirant. Elle en essaya une bonne quinzaine de plus, toutes assez bien, mais pas assez du point de vue de Ginny. Enfin, alors que Hermione avait eut le temps de faire presque trois fois le tour de l'atelier, la rousse ressortit de la cabine avec un grand sourire.

«Et celle là? _Demanda-t-elle à son amie._

- Ginny, celle-ci, c'est la bonne! _Répondit Hermione, un sourire radieux aux lèvres._»

Celle-ci était la meilleure. Elle descendait plus bas que les pieds. La couleur blanche était coupée par les détails noirs. Le haut de la robe était certi d'une petite bande de dentelle noir ajoutée par dessus le tissus blanc. Un ruban noir venait enserrer la taille de la jeune femme. Dans le bas, le même genre de dentelle avait été cousu, donnant un air encore meilleur à la robe.

Voyant le sourire de son amie, Hermione ne put qu'affirmer que celle-ci était la bonne, et qu'il ne servirait à rien d'en essayer d'autres. Alors qu'elle se changeait, Ginny fit remarquer à Hermione qu'elles étaient aussi là pour elle.

«Au fait, 'Mione, j'espère que tu en as mis quelques unes de côté. Je te rappelles qu'il faut qu'on t'en trouve une aussi. Ou plusieurs d'ailleurs. Ta garde-robe à besoin de nouveauté.

_Fit-elle_.»

Hermione soupira et n'eût pour seule réaction que de reprendre sa place assise sans prendre la peine de chercher une robe. Elle n'avait jamais été très shopping. Ginny sortit enfin de sa cabine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et sa robe dans les bras. Son sourire disparu immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie assis dans le milieu de l'endroit. Elle posa délicatement sa robe, et prit Hermione par le bras. Elle la lacha dans la cabine, l'empéchant de même penser en sortir.

«Tu n'as pas le choix. Je vais te choisir des robes, et tu les essais. On en trouve une pour le mariage. Le temps que tu les essais, je vais voir Giuppure, et je lui demande d'autres vêtements. Compris? Et non, tu n'as pas le choix, n'essais même pas de t'enfuir! »

En disant ça, Ginny avait fait un rapide tour de la pièce, et saisit quatre robes. Elle les passa à Hermione, qu'elle entendait marmonner derrière le rideau de cabine.

Hermione essaya plusieurs robes. Toutes aussi hideuses. Une jaune canari, une bleue turquoise avec des espèces de poisson dessus, une rose bonbon, une avec des baguettes dessinées dessus... Mais comment faisait Madame Giuppure pour vendre de telles robes? Elle s'arrêta au bout de la dixième. C'était une robe simple, de couleur blanche. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire trop. Ce n'était pas elle la mariée. C'était une robe bustier, avec un noeud noir au même niveau que celui de la robe de Ginny. Elle descendait jusqu'au genoux. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Ginny lui offrit un grand sourire.

« On prend celle là pour le mariage! _Fit-elle, toute excitée._ Maintenant, tu essais tout ça! _Ajouta-t-elle en designant une pile de vêtements de toutes sortes._»

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut aussitôt. Elle qui croyait qu'elle en avait finit, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chosE. Et j'ai un peu honte de moi de vous avoir fait attendre tant de temps pour ça.<p>

Alors, si je peu, le plus vite possible, je posterais le prochain chapitre. Qui sais, peut-être se soir, ou demain. Mais avant la semaine de la rentrée ( pour moi, en tout cas. ^^')

Bref. (Oui, vous avez remarqué, j'ai tendance à beaucoup utiliser BREF en ce moment. A l'oral aussi. On me le dit. xP)

Encore une fois, EXCUSEZ MOI!

Bisous, et Merci.

**Review! **_Please._


	13. Chapter 13

Ralala. Je suis vraiment impardonnable. Je vais pas vous redire pourquoi je n'ai pas posté avant, je crois que vous avez compris. ^^'

Bref. Je suis encore extrêmement désolée.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, of course, et leur passé aussi. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains pour changer quelque peu ce passé, et le mettre au goût de l'histoire. ;D

Résumé: Hermione, héroine de guerre est partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle. Au bout de deux ans, elle décide de rentrer... ( Tout ça après, bien sûr le dernier tome de la saga!)

Merci à toutes celles qui on reviewer le dernier chapitre. Je suis vraiment vraiment contente que ça vous plaise! :)

**Sur ce, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>En rentrant, Hermione posa nonchalamment la dizaine de sacs qu'elle avait, et se jeta dans le canapé, sous les yeux rieurs du duo. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ginny ne s'était pas arrêtée à acheter sa robe de mariée. Elle en avait fait essayer des dizaines à sa meilleure amie, qui s'était vu acheter sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, une autre pour le diner de préparation, et une nouvelle robe de sorcier. Mais, une fois qu'elles étaient sorties de chez Madame Giuppure, Ginny l'avait trainé dans les trois autres magasins de vêtements du chemin de Traverse... Ainsi que dans une dizaine de magasins du Londres moldu. Hermione avait donc acheté trois paires de chaussures, cinq robes, trois jeans... Et la liste était longue.<p>

Et maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait les pieds en compote, et les cheveux encore plus emmelés qu'à leur habitude, à force d'avoir enlevé et remit les tee-shirts et autre. Elle soupira en arrivant sur le canapé. Enfin, un peu de calme...

«Fatiguée?_ Rigola George._

- Et pas qu'un peu... _Souffla-t-elle._

- C'est si fatigant que ça? _S'étonna Fred._

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi... En plus, avec Ginny, c'est pire qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. _Ajouta-t-elle._ Comment elle fait pour être toujours comme ça? _Demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour les deux autres._

- Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'elle prend ces trucs moldus là. Des tivamines._ Répondit George._

- On dit Vitamines George! _Rigola Hermione._

- C'est pareil. _Fit-il remarquer._ »

Hermione rigola, puis prit son courage à deux mains. En un coup de baguette, elle fit passer ses sacs de l'entrée à sa chambre, et les suivit. Elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour les ranger façon moldu, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Un deuxième coup de baguette, et elle put sortir tranquillement de sa chambre, un livre à la main, et ses nouveaux achats rangés.

Elle reprit sa place sur le canapé, et commença à lire son livre. Elle n'eût pas le temps de lire autant qu'elle le voulait, George la coupant dans sa lecture, réclamant de quoi diner.

Un hibou vint une fois de plus les déranger alors qu'ils étaient à table, le lendemain soir. Cette fois-ci, le hibou déposa le parchemin au milieu de la table. George fût le premier à réagir et prit le parchemin. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture petite et serrée de sa mère. Ses deux colocataires le regardaient, intrigués.

«Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? _Demanda Fred, impatient._

- C'est Maman. _Répondit simplement George._

- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut? _S'inquiéta Hermione._

- Tiens.»

George tendit la lettre à Hermione, qui la saisit sans se poser de question. Elle vit que Fred attendait avec impatiente de voir ce parchemin, et se rapprocha de lui, pour qu'ils puissent lire en même temps.

_George Martyn Weasley! Frederick Andrew Weasley!_

_Comment osez vous négliger votre famille ainsi! Comment osez-vous ne pas nous donner de nouvelles! Depuis plus de quatre jours que vous ne donnez pas signe de vie! Saviez vous que nous avons était informés par Ginny, qui avait était informée par Harry, qui avait était informé par Remus, qui lui l'a su de Minerva qui l'a su d'on ne sait qui, que Skeeter vous a interviewés! Comment osez vous omettre de nous dire ce genre de chose? Sachez que ça ne se passera pas ainsi la prochaine fois!_

_Oh, et, bonjour ma chère Hermione!_

_Comment vas-tu? J'espère que mes deux gnomes de fils ne te posent pas de problèmes. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé une superbe robe pour le mariage._

_Bon, je vais en revenir au point pour lequel je vous ai écrit ce parchemin. Comme vous le savez tout les trois, du moins, je l'espère, le mariage de Ginny et Harry se fait le week-end prochain. Et il est hors de question que ces deux là restent seuls au Terrier pendant une semaine. En plus, nous aurons besoin de votre aide. Alors, et n'essayez pas de discuter, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous fermerez le magasin la semaine prochaine, et dormirez au Terrier. Et avant que tu ne soupire de soulagement, Hermione, je te préviens que ça compte pour toi aussi. Alors nous vous attendons demain soir, pour le diner. Les garçons, votre chambre sera prette. Hermione, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mais ta chambre sera prette demain aussi._

_Sur ce, mes enfants, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et nous nous voyons demain._

_Molly._

Hermione posa le parchemin après s'être assurée que Fred avait lui aussi fini de lire.

« Donc, on ferme la boutique dès demain? _Demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux._

- 'Faut croire que oui. _Répondit Fred._

- Tu connais maman, quand elle dit quelque chose, on discute pas. _Rigola George._

- Par contre, on va se prendre un savon. _Ajouta le premier._

- Pourquoi? _Demanda Hermione._

- T'as bien lu, elle n'aime pas quand on ne lui donne pas de nouvelle.

- Une vraie maman Phœnix._ Ajouta Fred en rigolant._

- Mais on va quand même essayer de négocier. _Fit George._

- On peut pas fermer pendant une semaine comme ça. _Expliqua son jumeau._

- Mais votre mère ne va jamais vouloir. _Fit remarquer la brune._

- On peut toujours essayer. _Fit joyeusement Fred._

- En attendant, demain, la boutique est ouverte. Et il se fait tard. J'vous souhaite une bonne nuit. _Finit George en se levant._

- Bonne nuit. _Lui répondirent ses deux colocataires en cœur._»

Il leur fit un petit signe, et partit se coucher, laissant dans la cuisine son frère et leur colocataire. Ceux-ci restèrent un petit moment dans le silence, réfléchissant chacun à un moyen de convaincre Molly. Hermione fut la première à couper ce silence.

« Je crois que ça va pas être possible.

- De quoi? _L'interrogea Fred._

- D'ouvrir la boutique si votre mère vous veut au Terrier. _Expliqua la brune._

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire. _Acquiesça le rouquin_. Mais à nous trois, on arrivera bien à trouver un moyen. Si on s'absente chacun notre tour, un par un, on y arrivera peut être. _Proposa-t-il._

- Mouais. _Répondit Hermione, non convaincue._ En attendant, elle n'avait pas l'air contente.

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'on a oublié de lui envoyer un hibou. _Expliqua Fred, grimaçant face à leur bêtise._»

Le silence reprit place, et Hermione desservit la table en un coup de baguette.

« Tu n'as qu'a lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander. _Proposa Hermione._

- Demander quoi?

- Bah, si vous pouvez ouvrir la boutique la semaine prochaine!

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. _Grimaça une nouvelle fois le rouquin._»

Hermione soupira, et fit venir un parchemin et une plume, qu'elle prit et commença à écrire. Une fois finit, elle leva la tête vers Fred, qui l'observait avec un air inquiet. Elle lui tendit le parchemin avec un sourire. Le rouquin le prit et commença à lire.

_Madame Weasley._

_Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, vous avez fait du bon travail, vos fils sont bien élevés, et ils font de très bons colocataires. Quant au fait qu'ils ne vous avaient pas de donné de nouvelles, croyez-moi, ils s'en veulent terriblement._

_Je suis désolée de vous envoyer un hibou à cette heure, mais il y a quelque chose qui est assez embêtant dans votre dernier parchemin. Ça ne me dérange en aucun cas de venir passer la semaine prochaine au Terrier, bien au contraire, si je peux vous aider. Et je pense que les jumeaux sont pareils. Mais il ne va pas vraiment être possible de fermer le magasin durant toute la semaine. Alors, nous nous disions que, vous seriez peut-être d'accord pour nous laisser y aller seulement trois jours, et s'il le faut, un par un._

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé. Bonne nuit à Monsieur Weasley ainsi qu'à Harry et Ginny._

_Hermione._

Fred leva la tête, offrit un grand sourire à Hermione.

« Tu penses que ça va marcher? _Lui demanda-t-il._

- J'espère. _Lui répondit-elle._»

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le hibou des jumeaux, perché dans un coin du salon. Elle lui attacha le parchemin à la patte, et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle l'observa partir, et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, où Fred venait de s'installer.

« Fred? _Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes._

- Mmh? _Répondit celui-ci, sans quitter son magasine des yeux._

- Est-ce que... Est ce que tu crois que Ron va m'en vouloir encore? _Demanda-t-elle, peu sûr d'elle._

- Que... Hermione, ça serait plus à lui de s'inquiéter de savoir si tu veux bien le pardonner ou pas. _La rassura-t-il._

- Mais je comprends pas pourquoi il m'en veut... J'veux dire, j'ai rien fais de mal, si?

- Non._ Rigola doucement Fred._ Tu sais, Hermione, il ne faut pas te torturer l'esprit pour Ron. Il est assez...

- Imbécile sur les bords?_ Finit-elle la phrase._

- C'est ça. _Rigola-t-il._

- Alors tu penses que c'est moi qui devrais lui en vouloir? _Lui demanda-t-elle._

- En fait, je ne sais pas si tu dois lui en vouloir. Je sais que lui n'a aucune vraie raison, il n'a rien contre toi. Alors que toi, vu la façon dont il t'a parlé l'autre jour, et pour rien, tu as un vrai argument pour lui en vouloir._ Expliqua Fred._

- Tu... Tu as passé combien de temps à penser à ça? _S'étonna Hermione._

- Je... J'ai pas vraiment passé de temps!_ S'étonna le rouquin._

- On dirait que tu prépares cette phrase depuis longtemps!_ Rigola-t-elle._

- Bah... Non. _Fit-il simplement, prit au dépourvu._

- Merci pour tes conseils Fred. Je verrais bien demain ce que je vais faire.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. _Sourit-il._

- Bonne nuit. _Lui dit-elle._»

Elle se leva, et déposa un baiser tout près des lèvres du rouquin. Elle se releva brusquement, se rendant compte de son geste, et partit se réfugier, presque en courant, dans sa chambre.

Fred, qui avait était lui aussi étonné du geste de la brune resta immobile pendant quelques minutes. Venait-elle vraiment de l'embrasser juste à côté des lèvres? Il devait rêver! Il secoua la tête, comme pour en faire sortir ses pensées, et partit se coucher lui aussi.

« Hermione! Les garçons! Que faites-vous encore dehors? Entrez, vous allez finir par attraper un rhume!»

Ils venaient à peine de transplaner dans le jardin du Terrier, et Molly leur avait sauté dessus. Elle n'avait pas répondu au hibou que Hermione avait envoyé la veille. Et les trois colocataires avaient pris ça pour un mauvais signe. Peut-être même très mauvais. Mais ils essayaient de ne plus y penser. Avant de partir, ils avaient laissé, à contre-cœur, des pancartes animées dans la vitrine, annonçant la fermeture de la boutique pour la semaine.

Ils venaient donc d'arriver tous les trois au Terrier, et avaient à peine eue le temps de poser un pied devant l'autre que Madame Weasley leur avait sauté dessus, leur ordonnant de rentrer. Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'à l'interieur, la pluie les faisant courir. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier, remplie par une bonne dizaine de personnes. Fred et George se lancèrent un regard étonné, mais laissèrent tomber. Ils savaient très bien que leur mère avait sûrement invité tous les Weasley pour préparer la semaine qui arrivait. Ils firent un simple signe à leur famille, et préfèrent s'asseoir directement, tandis que Hermione avait déjà dit bonjour à presque tout le monde.

Une fois qu'elle eût fait le tour de la table, elle s'assit à la seule place libre, entre Fred et George. Il restait encore deux places, à l'autre bout de la table, mais Molly les avait prévenus que la place était gardée pour Ron et qu'il allait peut-être emmener quelqu'un. D'où son excitation.

En effet, tout le monde avait bien remarqué que Molly était un peu plus en forme que d'habitude. Elle n'arrêtait presque jamais de courir, un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Elle devait sûrement penser que Ron allait enfin leur présenter sa petite-amie.

Hermione aurait bien sûr préféré qu'il ne vienne pas du tout. Elle ne savait pas encore quel comportement avoir avec lui. Elle y avait réfléchi, et, malgré les conseils de Fred, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Ils durent attendre plus d'une demi-heure, et, alors qu'ils allaient commencer à manger, Ron entra. Molly fit un bond pour se lever, et se dirigea vers son dernier fils.

«Ronnie! Comment vas-tu ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras._

- Heu... _Fit Ron._ Bonjour Maman. Je vais bien. _Répondit-il, étonné du comportement de sa mère._ Je suis désolé pour mon retard. _S'excusa-t-il._ Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne plus m'appeler Ronnie! _Rappela-t-il à sa mère._

- Voyons, ne t'énerve pas! Alors, tu es venu seul? _Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement, se plaçant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir derrière son fils._

- Maman, calmes toi._ Souffla le jeune homme._

- Mon garçon! _Grogna Molly._ Depuis quand me parles-tu ainsi?

- Maman, arrêtes un peu. J'avais invité Neville mais il a prétexté qu'il avait trop de copies à corriger._ Lança-t-il._

- Ah. _Fit Molly, presque vexée_

- C'est pas grave Ron. Viens plutôt t'asseoir. _Intervint Arthur._»

Ron acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, et vint prendre place en face d'Hermione, à l'autre bout de la table, entre Harry et Bill. Il ne posa même pas un regard sur Hermione, alors que celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Elle voulait savoir comment il réagirait lui, avant de faire des conclusions attives.

Elle fut sortit de sa fixation par un léger coup qu'elle reçut dans le ventre. Elle secoua la tête, comme si ça allait la lui vider, et se renseigna sur la personne qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Fred, assis à côté d'elle, lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Quoi? _Lui demanda Hermione en soufflant._

- Tu devrais arrêter de le fixer comme ça, il va finir par disparaître à force. _Lui répondit-il, sans se départir de son sourire._

- Quoi? Non, je..._ rougit-elle._

- Je rigolais Hermione. _La coupa Fred_. Mais en attendant, arrêtes un peu de stresser pour lui. _La conseilla-t-il, toujours en chuchotant._»

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, et reprit une place plus confortable sur sa chaise. Elle remarqua alors que cette fois, c'était Ron qui la fixait. Elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention, et prit part à la conversation que venaient de commencer les jumeaux à propos de leurs magasins.

Le dessert passé, Hermione n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Ron. Elle avait seulement remarqué qu'il posait souvent les yeux sur elle. C'est vrai que cette histoire la gênait beaucoup. Après tout, même si Ronald Weasley était parfois un crétin finis, il était tout de même son meilleur ami. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles. Et Hermione trouvait que cette petite dispute était vraiment stupide. Et Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de poser ses yeux sur elle. Enfin quoi, même s'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, s'il ne comptait pas lui adresser la parole un jour de nouveau, il n'avait qu'a arrêter de la fixer ainsi! Pendant que Molly servait un café à ceux qui en voulaient, Hermione en eût marre. Elle soupira bruyamment, se leva en faisant glisser sa chaise tout aussi bruyamment.

« Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais prendre l'air. _Annonça-t-elle sans même regarder la réaction des autres assis autour de la table._»

Harry regarda sa fiancée, qui le regardait elle aussi les sourcils froncés. Molly fronça elle aussi les sourcils, mais haussa les épaules, se disant que la jeune fille avait sûrement trop mangé. Arthur observa la réaction de sa femme. Fleur, Bill, ainsi que Charlie et George avaient les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par le brusque changement d'humeur de la brune. Ron la regarda sortir, et baissa la tête, observant en détail sa tasse. Fred soupira aussi bruyamment que la jeune fille en faisant rouler ses yeux, attirant cette fois-ci l'attention des personnes présentes sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça? _Demanda Charlie, étonné._

- Oui, tu sais quelque chose à propos d'Hermione? _Se précipita Ginny._

- Je sais simplement que notre frère est vraiment un véracrasse. _Répondit Fred en désignant le-dit frère d'un geste de la tête._»

Celui-ci, qui avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu jusque là, releva la tête lorsqu'il eût remarqué que tous les regards étaient posé sur lui, dans un des plus profonds silence. Il soupira à son tour, et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Quoi encore? _Soupira-t-il._

- Bah ouais, il a rien fait. _Ajouta George._

- Véracrasses._ Les insulta Ginny._

- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec notre très chère sœur. _Ajouta Fred._

- Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il y a! _S'énerva Ron._

- Tu vois vraiment pas qu'elle est en train de stresser comme si elle allait devoir repasser ses ASPICS une nouvelle fois?_ Lui reprocha Fred._

- Et en quoi ce serait de ma faute? _Fit son frère cadet._

- En quoi c'est de ta faute. Mais merde Ron!_ S'énerva Fred. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, et commença à faire de grands_ _gestes._ Tu ne vois pas qu'elle stresse parce qu'elle se demande si tu vas lui reparler un jour?

- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu...

- Et t'aurais arrêté de la fixer un peu pendant tout le repas comme tu l'as fait, elle se serait sûrement sentit mieux._ Se calma le jumeau._

- Et d'où tu sais des choses comme ça toi? _Changea Ron._

- Ron, il suffit de voir comment elle se comporte quand t'es là! _Répondit Fred sur un ton évident._

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ce qui te regarde! _S'énerva Ron, en se levant, faisant presque tomber sa chaise._

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un imbécile comme toi! _S'énerva à son tour Fred, faisant le même geste que son cadet._

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai à recevoir de ta part? _Ron montra son frère du doigt._

- Au moins, je...»

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Fred se retourna, et fit face à Hermione, qui regardait la scène, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Hermione, je... _Commença-t-il_»

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Hermione fit demi-tour et sorti de la maison. Il poussa sa chaise, et suivit les pas de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. En retard, je sais. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais que ça manque encore un peu d'action.<p>

Je posterais le prochain chapitre dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Je suis encore vraiment désolée.

Le truc c'est que, en ce moment, j'ai un peu une petite panne d'inspiration. -'

Bref.

Merci beaucoup à La-grateuse-de-parchemin, ma nouvelle bêta! :D

Et aussi, encore une fois, EXCUSEZ MOI!

Bisous, et Merci.

**Review! **_Please._


End file.
